


Phoenix Rising

by LynnWiley



Series: Phoenix Rising [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Creature Fic, F/M, Female Harry, Gen, Kid Fic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 74,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynnWiley/pseuds/LynnWiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily and James Potter gave birth to twins, Hera (fem!Harry) and Charlus.  Fearing Hera to be a dark creature, they abandon her, leaving everyone to believe that Charlus was an only child.  Rescued by the Flamels, Hera is soon placed with her new family, the Cullens, where she meets her future mate Edward and grows up loved and happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Edward is not a pedophile. He will not have any sexual feelings towards Hera until she is of age… and even then will most likely not act on them until they’re married. These vampires never sparkle and they all have fangs.

###  **Phoenix Rising - First Meeting**

  
From the first moment he gazed into her big green eyes, Edward Cullen was lost. The child looked to be barely three years old. Shoulder length inky black hair lay haphazardly against skin so pale, it rivaled his own. Emerald green feathered wings, the exact same color as her eyes, fluttered nervously behind the little girl as she eyed the family of vampires with mistrust. A tiny thumb found its way into the baby's mouth a moment before she shyly hid her face against Perenelle's shoulder.

Forgetting to keep up the pretense of breathing, the tawny-haired immortal whispered the word that had been resonating within his unbeating heart ever since he caught sight of the toddler. "Mine."

Shocked silence swept through the room as most recognized the fact that the lonely vampire had finally found his mate. As always, Emmett was the first to react. "No way!" The burly vampire was grinning from ear to ear, prompting everyone else to break out their own smiles. Decades of Edward wondering if he'd ever find his perfect match were finally at an end and his family couldn't be happier for him.

The years he would now spend waiting for his chosen to come of age would be nothing compared to the century spent desperately seeking her.

Alice squealed with excitement as she and Rosalie shared a giddy look. The sudden sound of jubilation startled the baby, prompting Edward to softly growl at his sisters in warning. Esme and Carlisle smiled indulgently at their son before Nicolas showed the family into the sitting room. Perenelle carried the toddler in and gently set her down on a soft nest of pillows beside a pile of toys in the corner. She then joined her husband on the loveseat opposite their guests.

Edward smiled gently at the toddler who kept stealing glances at the strangers as she hugged a stuffed unicorn whose horn kept changing colors. Jasper nudged his fascinated brother, teasing him.

Nicolas grabbed his wife's hand. "Carlisle, my old friend, I must say how wonderful it is to see you again. I only wish the circumstances that led me to seek you out were more pleasant."

The Cullen patriarch frowned in concern. "What circumstances are those Nicolas? Your letter was very vague."

"First of all, let me introduce you to this little cutie here," he gestured to the small child. "Her name is Hera Jasmine Potter. She was born to Lily and James Potter three years ago this July along with a twin brother."

Esme gasped and covered her mouth in horror. "Oh my, did something happen to her family?"

Perenelle scowled. "No… it would have been less tragic if that were the case." Her husband consoled her by rubbing her shoulders. "Apparently the famous Potter tolerance for all magical creatures does not extend to their offspring." Nicolas glared fiercely. "James and Lily proudly befriended a werewolf, but as soon as they saw this little one's developing wings in Lily's ultrasound they hid her away like a shameful secret. I'm not sure if anyone in the magical community other than ourselves, their healer, and Albus Dumbledore even knows of her existence."

Edward bristled at the thought of a werewolf anywhere close to little Hera, and outright growled as the alchemist finished speaking. The assumption of Hera being anything less than a source of pride was preposterous. He felt an intense urge to hold the child and protect her from everything in the world that would seek to harm her emotionally or physically.

Jasper squirmed as the intense feelings of rage and disgust filled the room. "But why? Creature inheritances, while not exactly common, do happen in most magical families from time to time and are usually accepted." The blonde glanced at the baby as she emitted a feeling of frustration when she couldn't reach a certain block before the toy responded to Hera's wishes and flew to her. He smiled at her triumph before continuing his previous thought. "In fact, according to some books I've read it's a common belief that magical creatures are inherently more powerful than normal witches and wizards and are therefore seen as a great source of pride to their families."

Edward smiled smugly, prompting his siblings to snicker briefly.

Perenelle took a sip of her tea and nodded. "That is true. However some families are less welcoming of those races which are considered too light or too dark to fit with the perceived image of their line. For example, the Lestrange family is notoriously dark in nature and the current head of house would not be likely to welcome a newborn royal elfling anytime soon, despite the power they hold."

The alchemist agreed with his wife. "The head of the Potter family, which has been as light as can be for perhaps its entire existence, panicked when he produced what the great Albus Dumbledore thought was a harpy."

Everyone's thoughtful gazes fell to the tiny brunette in the corner who was quietly stacking alphabet blocks in what appeared to be an attempt at creating a stable for her unicorn. Alice smiled and waved at her when she looked up at the silence in curiosity. "You said he 'thought'… does that mean you don't think she's a harpy then?"

Nicolas chuckled. "Oh she's definitely not a harpy. Not that we would care if she were, as I've befriended a few of them over the centuries and have found them to be a delightful and oft misunderstood species… not unlike vampires. No… Mr. Albus 'Too Big for His Britches' Dumbledore clearly needs to improve his researching skills."

"Hera's actually a phoenix," Perenelle added when her husband trailed off in thought.

Rosalie smirked at the love-struck look Edward donned and knew this baby was going to grow up spoiled. "I don't understand. I thought phoenixes were birds with red and gold coloring."

"That is very true, my dear," Nicolas said as he focused his attention once more on his guests, "but there is also a humanoid race with the same name which shares many traits with the avian species. Though I have never before had the pleasure of meeting one, my library does have a wealth of knowledge on these amazing creatures. The birds' coloring is just as you stated… red and gold. Humanoid phoenixes' wings, however, always match their eye color."

"What traits do they share with the birds," Edward asked as he gently lowered himself to the floor and scooted closer to the little girl. She eyed him warily for almost a full minute before offering him the precious gift of a smile and focusing once more on her creation.

Seemingly stunned by Hera's reaction, Perenelle took a moment to regain her focus and answer the vampire's question. "Well, she will have a natural ability to heal both herself and others. She will eventually be able to travel or 'flash' instantaneously from one place to another. Also, her kind are immortal until they find their mates, and then their life force is tied to their other half."

Emmett frowned in thought. "So… if Edward were killed tomorrow little Hera would die too?" He ignored his brother's sudden glare at the thought of the baby's demise and looked to the Flamels for an answer.

Nicolas chuckled. "Not quite, my boy! Hera's much too young to recognize Edward as her mate. She will feel a pull to him but until she reaches sexual maturity she'll regard young Mr. Cullen as a friend or brother. She instinctively recognizes him as her protector even now, I believe." The old wizard smiled as the toddler tentatively grabbed a block from her mate's outstretched hand. She seemed unsure of what to make of him before reaching forward to stack the new block on top of four others. Her clumsy aim, when coupled with the somewhat lopsided pile proved too much for gravity to ignore and soon they came tumbling down with a clatter.

In perhaps the cutest pout Edward had ever seen, Hera glared at the pile a few seconds before her magic reached out to reform the tower in amazing perfection. Once she realized what had happened, the green-eyed phoenix flinched and started crying, instinctively reaching out to Edward for comfort. He dutifully pulled the baby into his arms and soothed her with calming words as he rubbed her back, knowing from her mind that she had been startled by her own display of accidental magic.

Gazing sadly at the distraught child, Perenelle sighed. "Be sure to support her lower back, Edward dear. She's nearly recovered from a partial paralysis, but I don't want her innate healing magic to have to overcome any obstacles as it finishes the repairs to her body."

She was treated to seven different vampires demanding the reasons behind her shocking revelation. Perenelle and her husband both glared, most likely in remembrance of whatever caused the affliction. Edward tightened his grip on his mate, being extra careful not to jostle her spine as she snuggled against his shoulder and began to fall asleep. He gently rose and retook his seat next to Jasper, never once pausing in rubbing Hera's back.

He just knew he wasn't going to like this story.

Perenelle gazed at the sleeping baby before launching into the heart-breaking tale. "When the Potters made the decision to cut ties with their little girl, they didn't want any knowledge of her to reach the rest of our world. I'm not sure why James and Lily opted against an orphanage, but they had Dumbledore bind Hera's wings and magic, both of which are a source of constant pain, before placing her in a basket on the doorstep of Lily's sister Petunia. All three of them are well aware of the fact that Petunia and that obscene tub of lard she calls a husband have an intense hatred of anything or anyone relating to magic, and therefore were likely to be highly averse to the thought of raising any child born from a witch and wizard.

"Little Hera was placed in a loveless environment when she was less than a month old, and stayed there until we received word of her existence a little under two months ago."

Edward growled softly only due to the sleeping toddler in his arms. "And her injury?"

Nicolas stared off into the distance as if viewing a troubling memory. "She was abused by those monsters." Esme choked on a sob before Carlisle's arms wrapped around her. "When I arrived to check on her living conditions, having long since lost trust in Albus, I found a broken toddler lying at the base of the stairs, which her developing bully of a cousin had pushed her down, much to the delight of the boy's parents. Through a branch of mind magic called 'legilimency', which is nearly identical to Edward's gift, I was able to see just how badly little Hera was treated by her odious relatives.

"What I found were horrors that I wish never to revisit," he said with a shudder of revulsion.

Jasper was working hard to calm his family, mainly Edward who was experiencing an almost homicidal rage.

"Thankfully," the elderly witch continued, "though Hera's magic and wings were bound, Dumbledore could do nothing to contain her healing ability. Perhaps it was this that made them think they'd get away with her abuse, but they were greatly mistaken." She tightened her grip around her teacup.

Carlisle, in a rare display of anger, scowled fiercely. "I trust these beasts have been remanded to the authorities?" The vampire patriarch had long since become desensitized to many things from his centuries of working in the field of medicine, but Edward knew for a fact that he would never become numb in the face of any act of violence towards a child.

"The thought crossed my mind, but the maximum punishment for what the Dursleys did was too mild, and I knew that Hera's speedy healing would bring the child attention she wouldn't be able to handle." The alchemist suddenly blushed. "I'm afraid I went against the law, both magical and mundane, and cursed that man and his wife myself."

The vampires all wore expressions of amusement at the man's sudden sheepish behavior. Emmett said what they were all thinking. "I don't think any of us would be likely to turn you in. I'm just sorry I didn't get to help dispense a little Cullen justice." The brawny vampire cracked his knuckles to emphasize his point as the rest of his family nodded. "So what did you do to them? I hope they're still alive and suffering… death's too good for those monsters."

Nicolas chuckled. "Oh no, they aren't dead. I wanted to do something that would forever have them regretting ever touching that child."

Edward caught a worried thought from Jasper that had his eyes turn black with a potent mixture of fear and rage. Hera was the only reason he didn't completely turn feral. The empathic vampire tensed in preparation should Edward lose control, but soon realized that the part of his brother that was forever mindful of his mate wouldn't allow that to happen while she was in his arms.

Jasper asked the question quickly, hoping the answer was a favorable one that would calm down the telepath faster than his gift ever could. "Was she ever abused… sexually?" Sudden gasps came from Alice, Rosalie, and Esme while Emmett and Carlisle tensed in horror. Everyone looked toward the Flamels in fear, dreading the answer.

Perenelle was quick to allay their fears. "Oh no, sweetheart – thank Merlin. She was never touched in that way!" Every single vampire relaxed in relief, pushing back the headache Jasper could feel forming.

Though Edward was aware from his brother's mind that his eyes were still black, he felt nearly every ounce of tension leave his body. "So what happened to them?"

Nicolas rubbed his hands together in satisfaction. "Well, I don't mean to brag, but I've always been fairly talented at spell creation. I invented a doozy of a spell just for this occasion that… well, let's just say that the Dursleys will find themselves with the most horrible case of bad luck you could ever imagine."

Carlisle looked at his old friend in undisguised curiosity. "Bad luck? How bad?"

"Well… little things like disappearing mortgage payments, constant automobile break downs, inability to hold down jobs, insect infestations and plumbing mishaps that follow them no matter where they move, and various other misfortunes. Of course that's not a good environment to raise a child, (nor are they fit to regardless of my curse), so I ensured their son was taken from them where he will hopefully grow up well adjusted."

Everyone stared at him in awe.

"Also, Nelle was worried about future children these beasts might conceive so I took it upon myself to ensure that neither one of them would ever again be able to procreate."

Silence filled the room until Emmett broke it by letting out a booming laugh that startled Hera awake. She instinctively clutched handfuls of Edward's shirt before relaxing and looking around in interest. The tawny-haired vampire smiled at her curiosity and gently turned her around to face the gentle smiles of his family.

Esme crouched in front of the little girl. "Did you have a nice nap, sweetheart?"

Green eyes wide with nervousness, Hera slipped her thumb in her mouth and leaned backwards into her protector. Edward ran his fingers through her silky hair in reassurance. Though his vampire felt smug that his mate took to him so quickly, he wanted the baby to feel comfortable around his family. "It's okay, little one. This is my mother, Esme. She's very nice and would never hurt you."

Esme never lost the smile even though Edward could read from her thoughts that she was a little saddened that Hera was scared of the gentle vampire. "That's right, Hera. I would never ever hurt you, and neither would anyone in this room. Would you like to meet everyone?"

It took the phoenix a moment of thought followed by a cautious look at Edward before she nodded, prompting happy smiles all around. "Well love," Esme began, "the one holding you is Edward, that big teddy bear right there is Emmett, the pretty blonde lady beside him is Rosalie, and the handsome man on the end is Carlisle." She shifted so that Hera could see the others. "The dark-haired bubbly girl on the end of this couch is Alice, and the blond man with the cute dimples beside you is Jasper."

As each name was called out the little girl was given a small wave, which she returned with a small smile of her own. After the introductions she soon fell back asleep.

Carlisle smiled softly at the child snuggled in his son's arms before again addressing the Flamels. "I hope you don't mind frequent visitors, my friends, because I doubt that Edward will be able to go too long without ensuring the safety of his mate."

Nicolas glanced at his wife before responding. "Actually, Carlisle, that's why we asked you to come. Nelle and I have found ourselves growing weary of continuing this endless existence as of late. We've decided to stop taking the elixir, after we get our affairs in order, and move on to be with our family in the hereafter." He ignored the vampires' saddened visages and pressed on. "We made this decision before she came into our lives, but our feelings on the matter haven't changed. I'm afraid humans just are not built to live so long and we're both tired of enduring the constant aches of bones and joints long since passed their lifespan. It would be unfair to Hera to raise her as our own, knowing we're likely going to be moving on before she reaches her age of majority, so we were hoping you and your family would be willing to adopt her. I must say, finding out she's Edward's mate was a bonus we weren't counting on."

Everyone was silent for a moment before the vampire patriarch nodded his head, not even needing to consult with his wife and children. "We would be more than happy to welcome little Hera into our home… she already became a member of our family the moment Edward recognized her as his mate. I am greatly saddened to hear that we're going to be losing you both, however, I swear to you that we will do everything in our power to ensure she grows up healthy and happy."

Nicolas chuckled at their expressions of sadness. "Oh come now, my friends… don't look so miserable. We're not planning on shuffling off this mortal coil tomorrow! I said we'd wait until we got our affairs in order, and beings as old and set in our ways as us have a lot of affairs."

Perenelle smiled and squeezed Esme's hand. "Plus we also plan to get to know this little phoenix a bit better before we leave. All of our family died out years ago and, call me selfish, but I'd hate to leave without making some kind of impression on Hera."

Carlisle took an unneeded breath and nodded. "It would indeed be a shame if she were robbed of your stunning influence, Nelle." He laughed as Perenelle blushed and Nicolas jokingly threatened him for flirting with his wife.

"What about her wings and magic?" Everyone looked to Emmett when he voiced the question. "It's not that I don't want her with us," he said quickly to appease Edward's warning glare, "I was just wondering how we would hide her phoenix traits around the humans."

Rosalie grabbed her mate's hand. "That's true. We couldn't possibly keep her inside and hidden all the time… that's no life for a child. And, as vampires, we're not currently welcome to live amongst wizards."

"Actually, I've already found a solution," Nicolas paused when he received a glare from his wife. "We… I meant **we've** found a solution!" He grinned sheepishly then grabbed a tiny box from the corner desk's top drawer. After opening the box he pulled out a white gold necklace which had a pendant shaped like a phoenix in flight. Carefully, and with Edward's help, the alchemist fastened the chain around Hera's neck. No sooner than he did, her gorgeous wings vanished.

Edward gasped, then tried to see if he could still feel the wings, but his fingers only met the soft cotton of Hera's shirt. He was slightly distraught at their disappearance, but at the same time understood the necessity of the change. "Doesn't this hurt her? You said binding her wings hurts!"

"No, child… we didn't bind her wings," Perenelle insisted. "Phoenixes, once they gain more control of their magic, are quite capable of hiding their wings. The charmed pendant contains a sequence of runes on the back that was developed by Hera's race to painlessly keep their young's wings hidden for times when they had to mingle with humans. It also dampens her magic, but won't suppress it completely. Basically, she will only be able to access her powers in times of dire need."

Emmett scratched the top of his head. "Where did her wings go?"

"Her wings are still there, but the magic keeps you from being able to see or feel them," Nicolas continued. "The pendant is unbreakable, and spelled to only be removed or seen by those who know of its function." He unclasped the necklace and the emerald feathers were visible once more. "It's imperative that you only use the necklace around humans. Hera will never learn to control her magic if it's hidden from her for too long… there might possibly be developmental concerns as well."

Perenelle smiled at her guests. "She should be fine going to school with the humans as long as she can let her wings down, so to speak, when she gets home."

Edward grabbed the box handed to him by the alchemist containing the necklace.

Seven vegetarian vampires raising an abandoned phoenix… Edward couldn't help but wonder how this future would play out. Looking at his tiny mate, he knew one thing for certain – he would treasure every second.

* * *

**End Part 1**


	2. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera is quickly getting used to her new family and her own abilities while the eternal teens discover that babysitting isn't as easy as they'd first believed. How do you keep an eye on a child that can flash away to other places?
> 
> Hera is three years old.

### Phoenix Rising – Settling In

 

**The Newest Cullen**

Edward sat on the end of the couch in the Cullen's Alaskan home, perplexed. He had his nose buried in a book outlining common behavioral changes in abused children, as well as suggestions on how best to help the child heal from such trauma. Since Carlisle had purchased the book for his own personal library, Edward knew the author had to be top notch.

He glanced from the chapter he was reading on emotional abuse and neglect to the subject of his confusion. The little phoenix was currently full of giggles as she ran around the living room naked and dripping while Alice chased her with a towel, halfheartedly complaining about the puddles of water the child was leaving behind. The other Cullens watched with undisguised amusement as Hera dove between Jasper's legs and made for the front door.

Esme reached her seconds before her escape and handed the slippery child back to her towel-wielding sister. Alice carried the now pouting little girl to Hera's room to dress her for the day.

"Don't you dare put her in purple, Alice," Rosalie groused. "With her green wings she'll look like a Mardi Gras float!" The blonde grumbled before following her sisters, determined that nothing Alice picked out would be good enough for Hera.

All four male vampires shared a look, each wondering why women were so obsessed with selecting the perfect outfit. Esme just smiled knowingly and returned to the kitchen to finish cooking Hera's breakfast.

When Hera first arrived home with them a month ago, she was withdrawn. She wasn't scared of her adoptive family, per se, but she was wary of the new environment. Of course they were all prepared for this since the child had been uprooted twice in a short period of time, but Edward was expecting more trauma. He was, with good reason, scared of how many emotional hurdles they would have to face in order to get his little mate over the horrendous abuse she suffered at the Dursleys' house.

What was confusing the hell out of him was the fact that Hera was displaying none of the symptoms of any type of abuse listed within the pages of the book in his lap. He knew the Flamels weren't lying about the tortures little Hera went through… could she have repressed everything? Was she going to suddenly remember the pain at some point later in her life? He shook his head to clear away the image of a teen-aged Hera reaching for her high school diploma before collapsing in screams from the return of the horrible memories.

Or perhaps this has something to do with her healing abilities as a phoenix… was Hera able to heal mental ailments as well as physical?

So many questions! Unfortunately, all of Nicolas' books on phoenixes were written from an outsider's point of view. Not one of them was authored by an actual member of that species, and they all, therefore, lack a great deal of information. Plus phoenixes were so rare that even the Flamels, who've devoted a great portion of their lives to understanding all types of magical creatures, have never seen one in person.

He'd discussed this all with Carlisle as soon as Hera began getting over her initial shyness and started talking to them, but he'd had no more ideas than Edward. The head of their family finally suggested that they lay their concerns to rest and wait for any problem to manifest before they made an attempt to fix it. "After all," he had said, "you can't stitch up skin that hasn't yet been torn."

Edward sighed and placed the book on the table beside him. The problem, he mused, was not waiting for the proverbial skin to tear… it was finding the wound that was surely already formed. As much as his instincts were screaming at him to heal his mate, he had to concede that Carlisle was right. What could he possibly do to fix a child that always woke up with a smile and fought sleep tooth and nail in the reluctance to see her day end?

He grinned when the emerald-eyed girl, now clothed in a bright yellow sundress, reentered the room and climbed on his lap, beaming at him. She began babbling incoherently and, being the warm and loving mate that he was, Edward obediently nodded occasionally as if he understood every word perfectly. Though he could read her thoughts to help him understand what she was trying to tell him, they were often as confusing as her speech… cycling rapidly through different toys, foods, and anything else that had sparked her interest as of late.

* * *

"Family meeting," Carlisle announced that evening after he'd read his newest daughter to sleep with the children's book Esme had picked up earlier in the day.

The vampires appeared in a blur of motion from wherever they had previously been and each took a spot at the dining table. Carlisle smiled as he noticed all attention was now firmly on him.

"I have a few things to discuss with you. First of all, I received notice from the hospital that I'm expected to attend a medical conference next weekend in New York. I had originally declined the invitation only to find out today from the administrator that it's mandatory since I skipped the last two." He adopted a sour expression. "My ticket has already been purchased, and I'm expected to prepare a speech for the event."

His children all snickered, knowing how much he hated such things.

"Loathe as I am to leave the house in the hands of teenagers," he continued, smiling at the sudden influx of laughter, "Esme will be going with me."

"House party!" Emmett ducked his wife's hand as she tried to smack him.

"If you wake Hera up I will slaughter you," Rosalie growled.

The brawny vampire looked sheepish and muttered a quick apology. Everyone silently stared at the ceiling for a moment to ensure that the child was still sleeping before Carlisle continued with the meeting.

"The final item of import is a letter I received from Nicolas letting me know that he sent word of Hera to a school in Ireland that caters strictly to magical creatures." He pulled out a different letter and skimmed over it, ignoring his children's sudden growls. "I'm not sure how, but we've already been sent a missive from said school… The Ardaigh Institute of Magic."

Edward scowled fiercely. "We're not sending my mate to Ireland, Carlisle! Not only will she be unprotected, but she'll be way too close to the people who abandoned her, bound her magic and wings, and placed her in the hands of child abusers!"

Carlisle put up his hands in a placating manner as all of his children looked ready to mutiny. "Calm down, everyone… no one's planning to ship Hera off on the next ship to Ireland, but we will have to be made aware of our options when it comes to her education. Nicolas wouldn't have mentioned it if this school wasn't a good choice for her.

"Now the Deputy Headmaster, Professor Seamus Fredrickson will be stopping by tomorrow at three. All I'm asking is that we greet him in a friendly manner and remain civil while he tells us why his school would be a good match for Hera... okay?"

Jasper growled out, "He's not a werewolf, is he?"

Carlisle sighed. "I don't know, but even if he is we will treat him with the utmost respect until he does something to show himself unworthy of it."

Emmett raised his hand as if he were in school. "Yes, Emmett?"

"If he does show himself unworthy of that respect can we eat him?"

Alice stared at her brother in horror. "You would eat a werewolf? Gross!"

Needless to say, Carlisle called an end to the family meeting not much later.

* * *

  **  
Seamus Fredrickson**

Dawn was fast becoming Edward's favorite time of day, the vampire mused as he snuck into his mate's room to watch her sleep. After they had returned home from the Flamel's private island in Europe, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie had gone crazy in regards to decorating a room for Hera.

The results were astonishing, to say the least.

Jasper and Emmett had put their vast woodworking knowledge to the test to build a toddler bed shaped like a castle good enough to be in any fairytale. The bed had been painted to resemble weathered stone, and the room's walls were designed to look like a forest scene. Esme had fun adding in trees and the occasional woodland creature. After everything was done, Hera had been one excited little phoenix.

A soft murmur of sound pulled Edward from his thoughts. He smiled fondly as the child turned over to burrow her face into the soft pillow, one tiny fist curled beside her nose.

Crossing the room, the vampire gazed out of the massive window at the real forest scene below them, lost in thought. Before he'd met Hera, Edward had often spent time asking himself why he was undeserving of a mate. These days he found himself wondering the opposite. He wished the universe would tell him what he'd done in his immortal life to be blessed with Hera as his chosen so he could keep doing it. Edward didn't feel as if he deserved this, but he was selfish enough to accept it nonetheless.

"E'wad!"

Edward blinked and smiled at the little ball of energy as she wiped the sleep from her eyes, never once losing that grin he'd come to love. "Good morning, sunshine!" He sat next to her as she crawled out of the covers to wrap her arms around his neck in a hug. "Did you have good dreams, Hera?"

The child nodded her sleep-tousled hair that gave Rosalie fits. No matter how much attention she gave it, Hera's hair refused to be tamed.

"Goo' d'eams, E'wad." Hera climbed down from the bed and ran to say good morning to the doll Jasper bought her as a welcome home gift. He was forever amused at the thought of how besotted the tough civil war vampire was with the tiny phoenix.

The vampire chuckled and picked up his babbling mate to help her get ready for her new day of adventures.

* * *

A sudden knocking on the Cullen's front door startled everyone in the family save Hera, who continued to happily play with her stuffed unicorn she named "Nibbles". Though the plushy was magically charmed to change the color of the horn constantly, the Cullens could easily pass it off as a battery-operated cuddly toy.

Since the time was exactly three o'clock, Carlisle was certain that Professor Fredrickson had arrived, though he was curious which method of travel the man used. Even the tiniest displacement of air from a house elf's arrival could easily be picked up via vampire hearing, so this was without a doubt the very first time someone had been able to approach their home without their knowledge.

Carlisle opened the door with Esme beside him, both wearing a gracious smile. They were stunned when they didn't see anyone on the other side of the door before the clearing of a throat had them looking down. There stood a man approximately two feet tall, wearing a dark grey suit and holding a briefcase that was half as tall as himself. His hair was a dark auburn and full of curls. Though he had a stern expression on his face, prominent laugh lines told the story of a man who loved to joke and smile.

Esme grinned, reaching out to shake the man's hand. "Welcome to our home, Professor Fredrickson, I presume?"

"I am indeed, Madam," the ruddy-cheeked man said with a thick Irish brogue and entered the sitting room at the behest of Carlisle. He waved away the offer of refreshment and faced the family after Esme had taken care of the introductions.

"I'm certain you all have many questions for me. Allow me to answer a few of them right away: Yes, leprechauns do exist, I don't have a pot o' gold, and I'm not after anyone's Lucky Charms."

Emmett fell off the couch laughing.

After the ice was broken, Fredrickson soon won them over with the description of his school. You could see the love in his warm brown eyes as he outlined the institute's mission to provide quality education to all magical creatures, many of whom would be rejected by the mainstream schools of wizardry because of their heritage.

"You won't hear this from many of the wand-wavers, as we tend to call them, but Ardaigh has been listed as the world's leading school of magic for the last five years. It took us some time, but we finally beat Dragon Academy in Hong Kong," he said with a conspiratorial smile. Seamus opened his briefcase and removed a pamphlet from within before magically copying it and handing it out to his hosts. "This ranking is based on things such as average student grades, successes in job placement after graduation, and a few other odds and ends."

The leprechaun gave them a moment to scan the colorful brochure before looking around. "So, where's our future student? My good friend Nicolas wouldn't tell me anything about her other than the fact that she's female and currently three years of age."

Carlisle blinked before looking at the corner where Hera had been playing before and found it to be empty. "Hera?"

Edward stood up, prepared to hunt down the little girl who had slipped away from them so silently. He relaxed as his ears picked up sounds coming from her room. Tiny feet, accompanied by childish laughter preceded the phoenix into the sitting room. She ran to her daddy, who gently turned her around to introduce her. "Hera, I'd like to introduce you to this nice gentleman, Professor Fredrickson. Professor, this is our little princess, Hera Jasmine Cullen."

Frederickson gasped, nearly falling from the tiny chair that he had conjured for himself. "Bless me stars… she's a phoenix!" His eyes widened almost comically before he began to grumble. "Blast that Flamel… he's probably having a great laugh as we speak. Bet he's got monitoring spells up, watching me jaw hit the floor, the louse!"

His eyes returned to their previous awestruck state before he stood up to stand closer to Hera, who was actually almost a half-foot taller than the leprechaun. "It's a great pleasure to meet you, lass," he smiled gently to the little girl. "I've not seen the likes of your kind in well over four centuries!"

Hera looked bewildered and upset before running to beg Edward to pick her up. The tawny-haired immortal understood immediately from her thoughts why she was agitated. He reassured her that they weren't getting rid of her, and that the "nice professor" was just here to visit, not to take her away.

Carlisle smiled sadly at his little girl before explaining Hera's situation to their guest. "It never occurred to me before, but both times that she's met new people, she has been taken away by them."

Fredrickson chuckled. "Well, part o' me wishes I could take her back to the school with me now just so's I can see the expressions on everyone's faces when I prove to them that not all phoenixes have gone away to their homeland!"

"Their homeland," Alice questioned.

"Aye. Only the phoenixes know for certain where it is, but I've heard it's a magical place, more so than anywhere we've been, filled with beauty and splendor beyond your wildest dreams." He scratched his tiny head. "O' course the lad who told me that was a phoenix who went by the name of Adel and he was somewhat of a prankster so who knows if he was telling the truth," he added with a shrug.

The rest of the visit went better than the Cullens were expecting. Fredrickson assured the vampires that Hera would have a place at their school when she was ready to begin her education. Unlike magical humans, The Ardaigh Institute placed monitoring charms on all prospective students that let the school staff know when the individual's powers were ready for training. When Edward expressed his worries about leaving his mate unprotected for so long, the deputy headmaster glanced at him with an odd expression.

"She's a phoenix, laddie! Hera'll be able to flash there for classes, then back here when she's done. And I guarantee you she'll be safe from everything, including the wand-wavers, when she's in our halls." He cast a serious gaze around the room. "Believe me when I say we take the safety of our students very seriously at Ardaigh. For far too many years magical beings have been treated like nothin' more than trained pets or cheap sources of potions ingredients by wizards."

"Or bloodthirsty monsters," Rosalie spat. "Vampires don't even feel a pull to the blood of magical beings and we still are ostracized by their communities."

"But you're forgetting, Rosalie," Jasper added sarcastically, "If we consent to being branded like cattle we're welcome to live happily in a guarded compound drinking a yummy blood alternative potion for the rest of our immortal existence!"

Emmett snorted. "Do me a favor, Jas… remind me of that the next time I complain about having to start high school again?"

* * *

**  
Missing**

Jasper growled menacingly, amber eyes trained unwaveringly on his prey as he began to inch his way closer. A high-pitched shriek met his ears followed by the increased scent of adrenaline in the air. The blonde vampire smirked and prepared for the chase. This was his favorite part of the hunt… the moment when the quarry realizes their safety is no longer assured.

"No, Ja'per!"

Emmett laughed loudly at the sight of his brother pretending to chase after Hera. The tiny three-year-old squealed with excitement as she dodged the blonde vampire's halfhearted attempts to snatch her from the ground. He and Edward had paused in their game of catch in order to watch the spectacle. Just as Jasper's hands were about to grab the little girl, a sudden flash of what looked to be green fire encompassed the phoenix and when it left little Hera was transported to parts unknown.

Jasper gasped in a mixture of shock and panic, multiplied by three as his brothers' emotions swept through him. "Hera?!"

All three paused, their senses reaching as far as possible in order to ascertain where the little girl went. The visiting deputy headmaster had warned them that Hera was very strong and more of her powers would be manifesting soon, but the reality of it was much more frightening.

"Okay… everyone calm down," Emmett said. "She can't have gone far."

Edward, whose eyes had turned the color of onyx in his panic, looked incredulously at his brother. "Can't have gone far?! Did you not hear the part where Fredrickson said Hera would be able to flash to school in  **Ireland** when she started?!" Consumed with worry, the tawny-haired vampire began to pace. "What if she flashed herself into a volcano… or a snake pit… or to the top of a tree?"

Emmett scratched his head. "She would just fly down, right?" At his brothers' level stares he continued, "Well, she's got wings!"

Edward gasped with sudden realization and clutched the front of Emmett's shirt. "What if she appears in front of humans?!"

"Okay… enough!" Jasper tried once again to calm them down to a state where they could think logically, willing away images of Hera strapped down to a table while the military tried to dissect her for study. "We'll find her. Emmett, you go check the house, Edward… the pond. I'll look by the road. When you're finished with your area, we'll meet back here."

All three vampires disappeared in a blur, only to reappear a few minutes later with no Hera in tow. Edward growled in frustration and pulled out his cell phone. "I'm calling Alice."

"NO!" Emmett dove for the phone, but Edward easily dodged the attempt. "If Rosalie finds out we lost Hera, she'll castrate all three of us!"

Jasper scoffed. "We didn't lose Hera, Emmett… she lost herself."

Emmett looked aghast at his brother. "Do you honestly think that will matter to Rosalie? Have you even  **met**  Rosalie?!"

Edward glared. "And how do you think she'll react when she finds out we had a chance to find her through Alice but didn't utilize it?"

The brawny vampire's eyes widened. "You're right… she'll have our balls either way."

Edward placed the phone to his ear, waiting impatiently for his sister to pick up. "Alice, look for Hera," he urged before the seer could even get a word out. He and his two brothers cringed when they heard Rosalie's voice in the background spit out an enraged "What?!"

Suddenly Rosalie was on the line, most likely having snatched the phone out of Alice's hand. "You three listen to me… if one hair is out of place on that baby's head I'm going to rip all three of yours off and bury them in a place where your mates will never find them. And Emmett McCarty, I won't even be looking for yours!"

Emmett whimpered in fright, knowing his head strong mate would be more than willing to follow through on her promise.

Alice's voice came back on the line, sounding much relieved. "I'm getting no information telling me where she is now, but I do see her flashing back into her room safely."

All three males and Rosalie snapped out, "When?"

"No idea… it'll be daylight, so I'm hoping it's still today."

No sooner had she finished speaking than Edward ended the call and raced off at full vampire speed to Hera's room, ready to inspect his mate for any damage upon her return. He was soon joined by Emmett and Jasper, and all three waited anxiously.

* * *

Meanwhile….

Hera gasped as she experienced flashing for the first time. She was confused at first because one moment she was playing with her big brother and then she was suddenly in another place. The phoenix wasn't scared because she knew in her heart that her Edward wouldn't ever let anything bad happen to her.

So it was with that thought that she decided to explore this new world she found.

At first Hera thought she had only flashed herself deeper into the forest surrounding her home, for everything around her was lush and green, but then she realized that none of the places she'd seen have ever been  **this** green! Thick vines stretched as far as she could see into the trees. The ground beneath her feet was soft from layers upon layers of fallen leaves.

A cacophony of birdsong and animal chatter filled her hears as she curiously explored her new environment. Hera giggled as a small monkey appeared on a low hanging branch in a nearby tree in order to inspect her. Though she was much too short to reach him she still reached up toward the furry little creature causing the primate to look at her oddly before disappearing into the taller branches once again.

Hera pouted for a moment before the tinkling sound of laughter distracted her. Running through the thick foliage wasn't easy, but curiosity kept her mind from the struggle.

Finally reaching a clearing, the phoenix was able to see from where the joyous sounds were coming.

* * *

Three hours had gone by as the five eternal teens, (Alice and Rosalie having returned from their shopping trip two and a half hours ago), kept vigil.

Time had never passed so slowly to the vampires stuck waiting for the small child's return, and inside the tension-filled atmosphere Edward couldn't help but imagine all kinds of perilous situations in which the phoenix could have found herself. Unfortunately for him, he was a mind reader and thus had to contend with his siblings' imaginations as well. Amidst the fear and frustration, he found a small bit of amusement in the fact that all five of them at one point or another had visualized Hera appearing at the seminar with Carlisle and Esme just as her father was making his planned speech to the room full of medical professionals.

Part of him was grateful that Hera chose to pull this while Esme was away. If it were possible for a vampire to have a heart attack, she would be the best candidate to test the theory.

He was coming in at a close second.

* * *

**  
The Mages Council**

Hera gazed curiously at the remarkable clearing before her. Though she knew she was in a jungle, there was a room somehow incorporated into the foliage. A large white marble platform took up half of the area and upon it was a magnificent navy blue shiny table shaped like a crescent moon. Many strands of lights were woven into the trees above the platform, and were not powered by any source of electricity that Hera could see. Behind the table was a large marble archway framing a corridor which lead to places unknown.

Seated at the table and facing her direction were one of the most beautiful groups of people she had ever seen… all were wearing white silk robes and they had wings like her! She remained partially hidden behind a tree so that she could continue to observe the four strangers without being noticed.

There were three men and a woman, all of which were talking with each other amiably. Two of the men looked so very much alike that Hera kept staring from one to the other, attempting to find a single difference. Both seemed tall like her brother Emmett and had dark, wild hair that reminded her of a lion's mane. They had kind eyes, though, the color of both pairs only a few shades lighter than the table before them. Being ignorant of the concept of identical twins, the little girl shook her head in frustration and focused instead of the woman who was next in line.

Her eyes and wings were almost a slate grey color, and her hair was a beautiful silver that looked almost like a liquid. Hera felt an urge to touch it, but was much too shy. The last man had short spiky hair the color of fire and his wings and eyes were a rich brown. Altogether he reminded the child of the color of trees in autumn. She gasped when she saw that the man on the end had noticed her perusal and was now smiling at her, beckoning her forward!

With four sets of eyes now resting on her, Hera was tempted to run away to find her brothers, but there was something about these people that called to her, making her instinctively trust them. So, after placing her thumb inside her mouth for security, Hera bravely climbed the small set of steps to the platform.

The lone woman gracefully rose from her seat and came around the table to stand before the small child. Never once losing her smile, she knelt down so as to be on a somewhat equal level with the tiny visitor. "Hello little one! What is your name?"

Feeling less shy since she didn't have someone towering over her, Hera removed her thumb and answered the pretty lady. "'M Hewa."

"Hera," she confirmed, beaming when the child nodded sagely. "That is a pretty name, for such a pretty girl." The woman opened her arms and seemed to light up with joy when Hera moved into them with only a brief hesitation. She stood back up with the child safely cradled in her arms. "My name is Ahna, child. These two on the end are Liko and Niko, and my other friend is Rynex."

Each of the men called out a friendly greeting that had Hera relaxing further. She pointed to the two who brought her the most confusion. "T'ame?"

The one named Niko laughed joyously before answering. "We're not the same, little one. We're twin brothers. He leaned closer to the child and mock whispered, "I'm told we look alike, but I think I'm much nicer looking than him, don't you?"

Though she didn't fully understand the question, Hera recognized it as his attempt to make her giggle and so appeased him as Ahna retook her seat with the girl now on her lap. Hera began playing with the tassels of the lady's robe as the adults spoke about her.

"She's so young, Ahna… not even yet a fledgling! How can this be," Rynex exclaimed.

Niko nodded. "She's the youngest yet. Ashtan was only eight summers old before he found himself before us, and his age left us bewildered for a century, if I remember correctly."

"I agree, brother," Liko added. "If she's half as powerful as he was, then perhaps it would be best for her to be brought up with her own kind," he spoke tentatively as if knowing the response to his suggestion would ruffle his companions' feathers.

Rynex's brown eyes narrowed in indignation. "We do not separate younglings from loving families, Liko Mahanne! You know this."

"I do know this! But you know my concerns are valid. Remember Ashtan's fledgling years? Tell me, Rynex… have the mortals yet discovered what became of Atlantis?"

Ahna's soft voice interrupted any rebuttal the auburn-haired phoenix was prepared to make. "She will not remain here. I can sense the bond of her mate pulling her from us as we speak." She gazed at her companions with eyes holding millennia of wisdom and love. "If fate has blessed her by allowing her to find her mate so young, then who are we to interfere?"

Liko sighed despondently, knowing that once Ahna has spoken no one would dare oppose her. "Well I hope she doesn't live in the Virgin Islands. I rather like vacationing there and I'd hate for it to disappear before I get to return."

Ahna's laughter rang through the clearing and made Hera feel giddy with joy. Stealing one last hug from the child, Ahna bade her farewell. "Go, my child. Return to your family before their worry grows any further."

Hera felt the same warmth in her tummy that she did before finding her way here and knew that she was going back home. Right before her vision was obscured by green flames she heard Ahna's voice in her head whispering that they would meet again someday.

* * *

Edward felt an unexplainable warmth within his chest a second before the mysterious green fire appeared on Hera's bed. He was up with his arms around his mate even before the flames completely disappeared. When Rosalie tried to snatch Hera from him he bared his teeth and growled at her before backing away from the others while scenting for any trace of blood or illness on the child.

Just as Rosalie was about to tackle Edward, Alice latched onto her. "Not while he's holding Hera, Rose!"

The blonde huffed in response and crossed her arms, glaring daggers at her older brother. "Well, Edward is she okay?"

Her answer was a feral growl. Emotions ran high despite Jasper's efforts at manipulating the air. Knowing he wouldn't succeed until Edward's vampire was out of its feral state, he gave up trying to calm everyone with his gift and resigned himself to the massive headache taking hold inside his skull.

As if sensing the fact that her brother was in pain, Hera peeked her bright green eyes out at Jasper from Edward's protective embrace and began to hum. None of them had ever heard the tune before and were wondering if it was something she'd learned or just made up on the spot. The amazing thing was the fact that Hera's humming infused them all with a sense of joy and contentment.

Jasper couldn't keep the smile off his face as the joy from Hera's song was amplified through the other vampires. He stared in amazement as the phoenix slid down from her suddenly content mate and ran to him. Kneeling down in order to receive the loving hug she offered, Jasper chuckled when Hera asked, "Aw bettah?"

Placing an affectionate kiss on his baby sister's forehead, he nodded. "All better. Thanks, darlin'."

* * *

The five eternal teens were relieved when they heard the sound of their father's car pulling into the long drive. Hera looked up with a squeal of delight from her blocks as she caught sight of her mommy and daddy.

Esme rushed around Carlisle, who was carrying their bags, and opened her arms wide. "Oh my sweet little Hera, I'm gonna get you!"

She wasn't expecting her five older children's gasp of horror, followed by a scream of "No!" Edward then pounced on his mate and held her tightly. Esme shared a bewildered look with Carlisle before her husband asked what was wrong.

Alice told them all about Hera's disappearance for hours, and how they never got a single clue out of the child that would suggest to them where she had been other than the fact that she smelled like a rainforest. The pixie-like vampire then summed up what she and the others had decided. "No more chasing games until she's got a handle on flashing. We're going to have to either contact Fredrickson, who has experience with phoenixes or figure out a way to help her ourselves."

Emmett nodded. "I suggested putting the necklace on her that dampens her powers until you guys returned but Edward threatened to barbeque me."

Carlisle plucked the child that had caused so much trouble this weekend from Edward's arms and looked her square in the eye. "Did you flash away, Hera?"

The three-year-old nodded solemnly.

"Do you remember how," he asked and was rewarded with another nod. "Okay. You're not allowed to flash away from us unless we say it's okay. Do you understand?"

Hera snuggled into his shoulder. "O'tay daddy."

Emmett snorted with amusement. "That'll never work!" He turned to Edward and asked, "Will it," in an unsure manner.

Edward just shrugged as he watched his mate reach for Esme. "I guess we'll find out."

* * *

**End of Part Two**


	3. Learning to Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After watching the antics of a bird, Hera decides that her own wings should enable her to fly. To her family's horror, she goes about testing her theory in the worst way possible.
> 
> Hera is now five years old

### Phoenix Rising - Learning to Fly

 

**To Fly**

Hera looked at her new school dubiously as she unbuckled her seatbelt. She glanced at Edward, who was doing his best to look supportive even though he would much rather his mate stay home with Esme all day where he knew she'd be protected. "You'll be fine, Hera… it's just kindergarten. You'll get to paint and play with other kids, and have lots of fun!"

The five-year-old sighed. "Yeah I know, but why can't I go to school with you?"

Edward chuckled. "Well, as brilliant as I know you are, I still think calculus and chemistry may be just a tad too advanced for you right now." He placed a finger under her chin and pulled her face up until her emerald gaze met his. "You're going to be fine. You met Ms. Laney yesterday and she was very nice, remember?"

Hera sighed and picked up her Hello Kitty backpack that Alice bought her. "Yeah. But what if nobody likes me?"

Edward laughed and playfully tugged on one of her pigtails. "What?! That's crazy talk, Hera! Only a moron wouldn't like you… you're like the best thing since peanut butter and jelly!"

The little girl looked at her mate as if he'd lost his mind. "You don't eat peanut butter and jelly."

"I know, but since you ask for it at every meal I assume it must be pretty awesome. Besides, telling you you're the best thing since mountain lions and bears just doesn't have the same ring to it, right?" He waggled his eyebrows at her and was rewarded with a giggle as she opened the door and prepared to join the other new students.

"You remember where your class is?" When she nodded he leaned over to place a kiss on Hera's forehead. "Okay, good. My phone number is pinned to the inside of your backpack… for emergencies only. Have fun and I'll be here when you get out!" She waved back at him with a smile tinged with nervousness before walking away.

Edward remained until his mate disappeared inside the elementary school. He ignored the stabbing pain in his gut and pulled into traffic, speeding fast enough to make it to his own school in time.

That had been much harder than he'd imagined.

* * *

Pulling up to the high school with five minutes to spare, Edward joined his siblings who were all standing around Emmett's jeep.

Jasper nodded a greeting. "How'd she do?"

Edward sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "She was good. A little nervous, but you know how she is with change. She'll warm up to school in no time."

Emmett snorted. "She may as well. She's got the rest of her immortal life to learn to hate it. I kind of wish I could start from kindergarten. At least I'd be doing something different."

Alice giggled. "We could go to school with Hera and spend our time finger-painting and pretending to sleep during naptime."

Rosalie smiled. "And if any bullies give Hera a hard time she can have Edward beat them up."

The five vampires began walking toward the entrance as the warning bell rang shrilly. They all laughed when Edward grumbled about the stupidity of anyone even thinking of harassing his mate.

* * *

Weeks went by and soon autumn was in full swing. Despite her initial reluctance, Hera's innate love of learning new things made school something to which she looked forward each day.

Esme knocked on the door to her five-year-old daughter's room before pushing it open. It was a sunny Sunday morning and they were currently the only two people in the house. Carlisle was working a shift at the local hospital and the others had left a few hours earlier to hunt.

Hera was sitting in the middle of the floor, eyes scrunched in concentration, as seven balls of light spun around her. As Esme watched, three more balls slowly appeared and joined the others before picking up speed. Though the mother could feel no discernable source of air flow, Hera's unruly shoulder-length black hair whipped around her face as if caught in a significant breeze. She had seen her daughter perform such a feat before, but it always amazed her to witness the spectacle.

The child had discovered that she could conjure a globe of light approximately a year ago when she had awakened from a bad dream and found the darkness of her room unbearable. Though the light then had been fairly simple, Hera had found that with a little more concentration she could change the color and intensity of the lights at will. Edward had been so proud of Hera's accomplishment that Jasper teased him mercilessly for a week about the smug feelings he was emitting.

All of them were expecting Hera's future magic school to contact them very soon as the phoenix's powers grew.

"Mama, look!" Hera's eyes lit up as she caught sight of her mother standing in the doorway of her room.

Esme laughed. "I see it, baby, but it's time for your bath. Hurry up before the water goes cold."

"Where's Emmett? I want him to see… he said I wouldn't be able to do ten at a time and now he owes me ten dollars," Hera whined as her mother made her stop the globes.

"Emmett went hunting with the others, sweetheart. Don't worry, I'll tell him you won the bet." She pushed the phoenix's hair back off of her slightly sweaty face as Hera pouted. "None of that, Hera… if you did it once you will be able to do it again when your brothers and sisters return."

Hera sighed as Esme started picking up her room. She willed the globes away and dutifully pulled some clean clothes out of her closet before heading into her bathroom where Esme had drawn her a bath. Anxious to get back to her play, Hera washed as quickly as possible while ensuring she still did an adequate job. It was impossible to cut corners in a house of vampires without anyone noticing.

Finally finished with the hated chore of bath time, she shook as much water as she could from her wings before drying the rest of her body and dressed. A sudden noise caught her attention from the room's only window. Hera silently padded over and climbed upon the toilet. From her elevated position she carefully peeked through the slats of the blinds. Perched on the ledge outside was a beautiful bird with brown and yellow feathers. The child smiled as she realized she could spy on the creature without being noticed because of the way the blinds were slanted.

The fat little bird hopped along the window sill pecking at the wood for a few minutes before readying his wings and taking flight.

Hera's smile slipped from her face as her eyes tracked the animal until it disappeared. She turned to look at her own wings, reflexively opening and closing the appendages. She spread out the green feathers as far as the enclosed area would allow before pulling them close to her body once more.

If other animals with wings could fly, why couldn't she?

She halfheartedly took a towel to her wet hair before running to Edward's room. His window stretched from floor to ceiling, which allowed him to open it and leap down two stories to the ground whenever he wanted to go hunting in the woods. Standing on tip toes, Hera couldn't quite reach the latch. Looking around, her eyes skipped over the various shelves of his music and landed on the large bookcase. Pulling down two of the largest books she could get her hands on, Hera stacked them together and climbed on top to reach the lock.

The window opened with a click. She quickly moved the books aside before standing in the now open space. Hera found herself becoming dizzy as she looked down and instead chose to focus her gaze on the large oak tree in front of her. Taking a deep breath, the five-year-old locked her jaw with determination, spread her wings, and jumped.

* * *

 

**Gravity**

Edward dropped the drained carcass of the deer he'd just caught and began heading back towards the house. He was anxious to return to his piano and the new lullaby he was composing for Hera. He had tried to teach her how to play, but the little girl wasn't keen to do anything that required her to sit still for any length of time.

The sound of leaves rustling preceded the appearance of Alice and Jasper on the trail. The light amber of their eyes told him they'd had no problem finding their own sustenance. "Where's Emmett and Rosalie?"

Alice giggled. "Well… Jasper was bombarded with intense feelings of lust a few minutes ago, so I'm thinking we don't want to know."

Edward shook his head with a grin, grateful that the amorous couple was far enough away that he wasn't burdened with their thoughts. "I feel sorry for any hikers that might stumble upon them. Seeing those two get it on has to be more traumatic than witnessing a vampire feeding."

Jasper was about to respond when a sudden intake of breath from his mate signified a vision was coming. He immediately grabbed her arm to support her.

Edward gasped when he watched the vision through Alice's mind. "Oh god, NO!" Without waiting for the end of it to play out he took off for home, running as quickly as it was possible for him to go.

The sudden smell of blood and Esme's screams told him he was too late.

* * *

Esme was in the kitchen rifling through the pantry when she heard Edward's window click open. Knowing her son hadn't left from his room this time, she grew curious. She started to waive away the incident, thinking Edward just hadn't secured it tightly the last time he'd used it, but her instincts were telling her something wasn't right. Realizing Hera's heart rate had increased, Esme dropped what she was doing and went to investigate.

Screaming in panic, the vampire ran to grab her daughter, who had just jumped from Edward's window, but her hand missed the little arm by a hair's breadth. She immediately jumped after the little girl, but Hera hit the rocky ground before Esme could do anything to break her fall.

"Hera, baby… NO!" Esme reached down to check the child's pulse even though she could clearly hear her baby's heartbeat. Before she could make contact with Hera's neck, Edward was there. He gently but swiftly moved her away from his mate's body and went to evaluate her condition for himself.

Thanking every god she could think of that Edward had chosen to go through medical school, Esme worried her hands and waited for Edward's assessment.

* * *

If Edward's heart were physically capable of beating, he was certain it would have stopped upon seeing the unconscious form of his little Hera beneath the open window of his room two stories up. He forced all emotion to the back of his mind as he methodically ran his fingers gently up the phoenix's spine, praying to every deity there ever was that it wasn't broken. The task was made easier due to the phoenix having landed on her side.

He let out an unneeded breath when he could feel no obvious breaks... at least in her spine. He knew from just glancing at the rest of her body that Hera had, at the very least, broken her right arm and leg. Though reassured by her strong and steady heartbeat, he refused to allow himself to relax until Carlisle could take a look. By the time that Edward looked up from the tiny broken body, he noticed that Jasper and Alice had shown up during his examination and were hovering beside their mother.

"Esme, call an ambulance. Alice, I need you to get in touch with Carlisle and let him know they're bringing her in. Jasper, would you please bring me Hera's necklace from my desk? I'll also need your help getting it on her without moving her neck." He quickly inspected the little wings, knowing that should they be broken he would need to splint them before the paramedics came. Satisfied that they were intact, he sat back on his heels and waited.

Edward tenderly pushed the hair out of the little girl's bloodied face and gazed upon her with eyes full of bewildered anguish. "What were you trying to do, Hera?"

When Jasper returned the two brothers set about working the chain around her neck as gently as possible. Once the charmed necklace was clasped, hiding her wings, Jasper sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, accidentally staining his blonde locks with the red of his baby sister's blood. His thoughts matched the rest of theirs, equally at a loss as to why Hera would choose to jump out of a window.

Edward shook his head. Did she think that she could land safely because the rest of them were able? He racked his brain, wondering if they'd ever explained the differences between their species other than speed, strength, and diet. Was this his fault? Sure Carlisle and Esme were her parents, but he was her mate! Ultimately her safety was his responsibility.

The distant sound of an approaching siren pulled him from his inner turmoil. He leaned down to place a kiss to Hera's temple and stood up just as Rosalie and Emmett came bursting from the forest with panicked expressions. He left the others to explain what they knew of the situation as he walked to the front of the house to direct the medics to where they needed to be.

The sudden appearance of the ambulance with its flashing lights both relieved and terrified him. The two male medics who jumped from the vehicle both wore focused expressions. Without pausing they grabbed the gurney and various other tools of their trade and followed the frightened vampire back to their patient.

After a brief examination similar to Edward's, during which the Cullens were peppered with questions, the paramedics had Hera immobilized. Seeing the phoenix strapped down to a backboard and wearing a neck brace made Edward shudder.

Though he ached to ride with his mate as they whisked her away to the emergency room, Edward knew the humans would be expecting Esme to accompany them. Since any abnormal behavior on their part could prove dangerous for his family, the vampire didn't even try to take her place.

The five siblings piled into Edward's car as the ambulance pulled out. He followed the emergency vehicle as closely as he dared, somewhat reassured by the fact that they felt no need to engage the siren on the way to the hospital.

* * *

 

**Hope**

Carlisle Cullen has seen a lot of sick and injured people throughout his centuries of vampiric life. Being a naturally compassionate individual, he would be lying if he said he didn't feel at least a small amount of sympathy for most of the humans that have ever come under his attention. He could count on one hand, however, the times he'd been absolutely terrified to lose the life placed in his care. That having been said, the moment the ER doors slid open to reveal paramedics wheeling in his unconscious and bleeding five-year-old daughter was perhaps the most frightening moment of his existence.

He'd known Hera was being brought in thanks to Alice, allowing him to free himself from his previous responsibilities. Though many hospital administrators would never allow him to treat his own daughter due to the fact that he'd be too close to the case, his supervisor knew he wouldn't allow any lesser physician to lay hands on his child. The fact was simple – Carlisle Cullen was the best doctor this hospital had and no one was crazy enough to deny his daughter the best care available.

Apparently the child had jumped from Edward's window for some unknown reason and as soon as she recovered they would be discussing her reasons… at length. He refused to entertain any possibility of her not recovering. Carlisle kept reminding himself that the little girl had an innate healing ability on her side as a phoenix.

He prayed it was enough.

Carlisle tenderly brushed Hera's pale cheek with the back of his fingers before transitioning once more from concerned daddy to "Dr. Cullen". He snapped out orders to the staff around him, never once pausing in the steady trek to bring his child to a place where he could do a complete examination. His eyes caught the despairing gaze of Edward a moment before the door closed, separating him from the other worried family members.

His heart ached for his son, knowing from personal experience how much Edward was being tormented by his instincts. The mate bond was both a sacred gift and an unrelenting responsibility, and was not likely to be forgiving in regards to any injury suffered by the submissive partner. It mattered not that Hera was way too young to complete the bond. Edward's duty to keep her safe and happy began the second that his vampire recognized her as his mate.

His inspection revealed two obvious fractures on her right arm and one on her right leg. The other fracture he found was the one that was worrying him the most, and Edward by extension since he knew his telepathic son was monitoring his thoughts very closely, and that was a depressed fracture to his daughter's skull. He'd actually stopped the pretense of breathing when he found the injury behind the girl's right ear. After Hera's examination he ordered the nurses to prep her for a CT scan as soon as possible, knowing in his heart that the results weren't going to be good.

* * *

Edward paced back and forth in front of the lines of vending machines as he waited for his father to finish diagnosing Hera's condition. As soon as Carlisle's mind began thinking the words "coma" and "surgery" he'd had to get away. Leaving the hospital wasn't a possibility, so he chose to instead wander the halls aimlessly.

He closed his eyes, imagining the sight of a scalpel cutting into a girl so full of spirit and life that he and the rest of his family were constantly amazed that her tiny body could contain it all.

Growling out his fear and frustrations, Edward reached back and went to punch the annoyingly upbeat design of the soda machine beside him. His fist was grabbed a split second before it would have made contact with the thick plastic.

Jasper.

He would have known Jasper was the one to stop him even if he couldn't read his mind, smell his scent, or see the sympathetic eyes staring into his soul… assuming he still had one. No one has ever or could ever offer him more understanding and support in regards to the storms of emotion consuming his mind. Edward supposed it made sense, given his brother's talent. But somehow the tawny-haired vampire knew that Jasper would be no different even if he had no gift.

"It might not be okay."

Edward looked up at the sudden words. "What?"

Jasper shrugged. Edward idly noticed that the streak of Hera's blood was still in his hair, though it had long since darkened. "Everyone else lies, making empty promises and platitudes. They say things like, 'Don't worry, everything will be okay,' but I have too much respect for you to throw you that line of bull."

The blonde's face crumbled with sorrow for a moment before he straightened once more and looked Edward square in the eye. "It might not be okay. I know Carlisle is scared, I know you've heard things in his mind that have you terrified as well… but I also know that Hera is strong. I've seen her fall and pick herself up so many times without even losing the intensity of her smile. When anyone tells her there's something she's unable to do, I've seen her determination to prove them wrong. I've rarely ever seen her fail at anything she puts her mind to, and if she does she is always more than willing to give whatever it is another try."

Edward suddenly collapsed with sorrow he would never be able to fully express and he willingly moved into his brother's embrace as the other vampire caught him.

"She might not be okay, Edward… but I truly believe with everything inside of me that she will be. And if at any time someone tells us she won't make it, I know that my little sister will pull through just to prove them wrong."

Edward turned away and made the attempt to pull himself together before answering. "She does have a stubborn streak, doesn't she?"

Jasper chuckled. "As soon as she joined our family she was guaranteed to develop one."

Edward placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Thanks Jas."

An understanding smile graced the face of the civil war vampire. "Anytime, brother."

Edward was about to make his way back to the family, when something crossed his mind. "I never thought to ask… are you okay being here?"

Jasper nodded, looking pained once more. "All I can smell is Hera, and the only emotions I feel belong to our family… I guess you could say I'm as okay as the rest of you."

* * *

Edward paused in the doorway with shock when he first caught sight of Hera. She was hooked up to various machines and even though he knew she would be, a small part of him expected to see her healthy and smiling at him. He ignored Esme's muffled sob and crouched down beside his mate's bedside, gently grabbing her little hand. Carlisle had verbally confirmed what Edward had garnered from his thoughts… Hera was going to have to undergo surgery to repair the cranial fracture and relieve the swelling on her brain.

The family was allowed to visit with the little girl briefly before they took her away to the operating room, and Edward was beyond terrified that this was going to be the last time he'd see her alive. How long were they going to be forced to wait for her famed phoenix healing powers to show themselves?

It felt as if he'd been waiting an eternity already.

"Hey sunshine," Edward whispered into Hera's ear. "It's Edward and the rest of the family. I just want you to know that we're here and we love you, so hurry up and get better, okay?"

Emmett smiled sadly and wrapped an arm around his mate. "That's right, munchkin. We're all going to Disney World soon… it'd be a shame if you missed it." The large vampire shrugged when everyone raised their eyebrows at him. "Nothing wrong with giving her something to look forward to."

Jasper smiled as he kissed Hera's forehead. "Hey darlin', as soon as we get you mobile again I'll take you on the fastest roller coaster you can find, myself."

* * *

Hera's return to consciousness was fraught with confusion. Her head felt as if it were stuffed with cotton, as did her mouth. She reached up to scratch an irritating itch on her head, but her hand was gently grasped before it could make contact and held within an iron grip. Reluctant to open her eyes until she gained some kind of comprehension in regards to the unusual situation in which she found herself, the phoenix stretched her other senses out to ascertain where she was and why she felt so… icky.

A steady beeping was happening somewhere off to her right. That added with the harsh smell of chemicals and the sound of a voice speaking over an intercom let her know that she was in a hospital. Suddenly frightened by that concept, the little girl struggled to force herself to return to full consciousness, unintentionally causing the heart monitor to beep faster. Suddenly Edward's soothing voice could be heard next to her ear, causing Hera's fear to all but vanish.

Nothing bad would happen when her Edward was nearby. She knew he was the one holding her hand when her hand was squeezed in response to her thought.

Finally succeeding in opening her eyes, she tried to rub them but a heavy cast encompassing her entire right arm disallowed any movement. Frowning at the sight, she looked to Edward for an explanation since he was the only other person in the room. He sighed and stared at her with a mixture of joy and concern.

"No one knows the reason why, Hera, but you jumped out of my bedroom window." Edward closed his eyes and a pained look crossed his face making her want so badly to give him a hug. He brought her tiny hand to his mouth and placed a kiss to the back of it, being careful not to disturb the IV lines placed there. "You were hurt very badly. You broke your arm and wrist and also your leg. The scariest thing that happened was your head hit a rock when you fell and dad had to go in and fix it." He smiled at her and lightly cuffed her chin. "You know how awesome dad is at his job so, needless to say, you are well on your way to getting all better."

Before she could respond, the door to her room opened and her daddy was there placing a kiss on her cheek and asking her a lot of questions about the things she did remember. During all of this Edward stood up and moved to leave the room, causing a brief moment of panic to move through her. In response to the fear, Edward turned his reassuring smile on her. "I'm just going to let the family know you're awake. Everyone's so very anxious to see your pretty green eyes, sunshine. It's been too long since we got to see them."

By the time the rest of the family made it to the hospital Hera had fallen back to sleep, but they weren't concerned. They knew from Carlisle's report that she was healing much more quickly than he had been expecting, proving that her healing gift had finally kicked in.

Gazing around at his family, Carlisle couldn't help but notice that they had grown so reliant upon Hera's laughter and joyous nature that they were unable to find their own smiles without her. She truly had become the heart of the family.

Edward turned relieved eyes on him and smiled in agreement.

* * *

 

**I Remember**

The front door of the Cullen's home opened. Six vampires filed inside, one of whom was carrying a very groggy phoenix. Hera's partially shaved head was swathed in bandages and she was, of course, still wearing the bright purple casts on her arm and leg. Carlisle had chosen the color for her, knowing it was his baby girl's favorite. The hard shells were already covered in names and well-wishes from her family and the hospital staff, who were greatly saddened to see the child go.

Hera could barely hold her own head up, and was now resting it against Edward's shoulder. The others carried the various and assorted gifts, balloons, and flowers the convalescing girl had collected during her hospital stay. Little Alice looked comical as she could barely be seen under the huge lion plushy Emmett had found for his baby sister. After laying eyes on it, the phoenix had immediately turned to Edward and told him he wasn't allowed to eat it, causing everyone to laugh as Edward pouted playfully. Everything was to be transferred to Hera's room so that they could continue their job of cheering the phoenix up as she recovered.

Alice and Rosalie had strung a "Welcome Home Hera" banner across the room, but the phoenix was in too much pain from the trip home to either notice or appreciate it. Though Emmett had driven as carefully as he could, Hera still groaned in agony every time the car ride jostled her even the tiniest bit.

Rosalie preceded the others into the child's room and pulled back the covers so her brother could lay down his precious burden. The others quickly found places to set the flowers and presents while Alice unclasped the charmed necklace, showing Hera's wings to the world for the first time since she was rushed to the hospital weeks before. Exhausted from the trip home and still doped up on pain killers, the child had simply clutched the white teddy bear her mom had handed her and fell asleep. Hera's mate, siblings, and mother watched her for a while before they started drifting out of the room.

Edward stayed the longest, but he too left after turning the light off.

* * *

When Carlisle arrived home that evening, he found the house to be much quieter than usual. It wasn't that the Cullens were often noisy, but there was usually some sound resonating through their home, whether it be the dulcet tones of Edward's piano, the artificial mayhem of Emmett's video games, or even the soft whisper of Jasper turning the pages of one of his treasured books.

He smiled and kissed Esme as she welcomed him home. "Where is everyone?"

Esme helped him out of his coat. "Well Edward's eyes were dark so I sent him out to feed. Emmett offered to go with him and they've been gone about thirty minutes or so. Jasper and Alice are upstairs in their room, Rosalie's in hers, and Hera's asleep."

Carlisle nodded. "I figured she would fall asleep after the trip home, but has she been awake at all since then?"

"Yes. She was up about three hours ago and I was able to get some soup in her before she nodded off again."

The doctor smiled. "Good. I'll take a look at her a little later then. Rest is what she needs most right now," he said as he sat down on the couch. Soon Alice and Jasper drifted downstairs and greeted their father before finding their own seats.

* * *

Hera's head was hurting, but she ignored it for the time being. Every time she complained she was given medicine that made her arms and legs twitch. The sensation was aggravating enough on its own, but doubly so when you had limbs in a cast.

Opening her eyes revealed two people she loved but was not expecting to see in Alaska. She gave the biggest smile she could endure and reached out with her good hand. "Aunt Nelle, Uncle Nick… how did you get here?"

Nicolas Flamel smiled sadly at his broken little bird as he grabbed the offered hand, covering it with his much larger one. "We rode here on the back of a giant albatross! Oh I wish you could have seen the wondrous things to be found when flying over the ocean, my dear. I saw no less than twenty whales! And the dolphins… one of them tried to catch a ride with us! I dare say if he'd jumped just a half-meter higher he would have made it!"

Perenelle elbowed the old wizard in the ribs. "Stop lying to the girl, Nicolas. We took an international portkey, Hera darling. How are you feeling?"

She was about to respond to her beloved aunt's question with a polite lie, not wanting anyone to know she was in pain, when Uncle Nick began grumbling. "My explanation sounded much more exciting than, 'We arrived by way of someone's smelly, discarded boot.'"

"There's nothing wrong with a little less excitement, Nicolas." She gestured to the little girl. "I dare say Hera has most likely had enough excitement to last her a year or two."

Hera giggled before answering the earlier question. "I'm getting better, Aunt Nelle. Mama makes me stay in bed but she said when I get stronger that she and daddy will make me a nest on the couch so I won't be bored."

Nicolas scooted his conjured chair a little closer to the bed. "Bored? Have these vampires not been keeping you entertained, little one?"

"Oh yes, Uncle Nick! Rose colors with me and Jasper reads to me. Emmett and Alice take turns telling funny stories and Edward plays games with me."

"Well that does sound like a lot of fun. If they start being boring you let me know and I'll take you back home with me! There's lots of exciting things to do on our island… the pegasus stalls could always use a good cleaning, and I would love to have someone to bring me things when I'm settled in front of the fireplace. You know it takes us old folk a while to get comfortable and we don't like to ruin it by having to get up to fetch something we forgot… old folk are also very forgetful. Are you sure you're not bored here?"

"You're silly, Uncle Nick," Hera said before sticking her tongue out at a smirking Edward when he came in with her pain medicine and a bottle of water. Her own mind had ratted her out again!

Nicolas grinned knowingly at the phoenix before answering, "Yes… that's what your Aunt Nelle has been telling me for years."

* * *

Nicolas and Perenelle had stayed with the vampires and phoenix for two days, but had too many responsibilities to accept the offer of a longer visit. Hera had never tired of listening to her Uncle Nick's stories nor her Aunt Nelle's gentle ribbing when he went off on one of his "tangents"… whatever that meant. She was, therefore, very sad to see them leave. She didn't stay sad for long. In fact she never felt anything for long because she was still sleeping through most of the day.

The night that the Flamels left heralded the return of the phoenix's memories of her accident, thanks to her uncle's story on the day they came.

_Hera was sitting on the back of a huge brown and yellow bird, loving the feel of the wind blowing her hair back. A sudden splash had her leaning over to see her family swimming in the ocean. Wait, they weren't swimming… they were drowning! It never occurred to her in her dream state that creatures who had no need to breathe couldn't possibly drown._

" _Hera, help," cried her mother, "Please help us!"_

" _Hang on, Mama," the little girl responded. She then tried to get the bird she was riding to turn around so he could pick up her family before she lost them, but he refused to deviate from his flight._

_Edward looked at her with betrayal in his eyes as he struggled. "Hera? What are you waiting for? We need help! Come back!"_

_With helpless tears rolling down her face, Hera answered, "I'm trying, Edward! He won't go back… what do I do?"_

" _Jump, Hera! You've got wings!" Jasper briefly went under as he grew more tired from treading water. "Hurry… we need you!"_

" _Jump… you can do it," Alice added._

_Suddenly the scene changed and Hera was standing in Edward's room, framed by the open window. The giant oak tree stood before her and nestled in the branches was the bird she had seen the day of her accident… the same bird which she had been riding a moment ago. "Jump, Hera… don't look down," he said._

_As soon as the words penetrated her brain she felt a need to look down, and screamed in denial. Scattered amongst the rocks were the body parts of her family. All of them had been ripped apart by something and gazed at her with dead eyes._

_Right before she was about to try to fly down and save them, Edward's lips begin to move. "Why, Hera? Why did you let us die?"_

_She shook her head, covering her ears to keep from hearing the accusations coming from the lips of her dead family._

" _Hera, how could you," asked Emmett._

" _Hera… Hera why," cried Rosalie._

" _Hera, look at me," Edward's voice sounded like it was pleading with her. When she felt a hand on her face she screamed and opened her eyes._

With tears in her eyes, Hera threw her good arm around Edward's neck after her horrible nightmare. He gently held her close while the rest of the family looked on, worriedly. "It's okay, Hera… it was just a bad dream."

Unable to shake her head because of the pain, she responded, "No… I jumped!"

The other Cullens shared bewildered looks. "What do you mean, Hera," asked Rosalie.

Edward, feeling the strength leave the little girl, lay her back onto her pillows. He grabbed the cool cloth Alice had retrieved and began to mop up the sweat and tears that covered Hera's face.

Hera looked at her family with a guilty expression. "I saw a bird and thought that I could fly like him because we both have wings!"

Edward closed his eyes in sudden understanding. Unwilling to let his mate think that he was angry with her, he forced the pain from his face and listened as she explained.

"I didn't think my wings would let me fall, but I was wrong," she finished dejectedly before the tears came once again. "I'm sorry!"

Carlisle crouched down so as to be at eye level with his young daughter. "It's okay, Hera. Calm down, sweetheart… it was an accident." The doctor patiently wiped the tears from her face with the cloth. When her green eyes focused on him, he repeated, "It was an accident, and everyone has them. When you're feeling better you and I will talk about this so you can learn from your mistakes, but until then I want you to focus on healing, okay?"

"Okay, daddy."

* * *

 

**Sunshine**

Edward was sitting at his piano, composing, when his ears picked up the distinct padding sound of little feet trying to be sneaky coming from his mate's room. Rolling his eyes in a human manner, the vampire immediately went to check on Hera. He was unsurprised to find the girl out of bed… again, despite his assertion that she not leave it without permission. Her arm and leg had both fully healed thanks to her phoenix abilities and were cast-free. Her head, however, was taking much longer because of the seriousness of the wound. She would often suffer through dizzy spells and headaches and Edward was scared to death of her falling down the stairs during an episode.

Even though she was healing faster than any doctor could have dreamed, it was still not quickly enough for the rambunctious child. It was times like this that he wished she wasn't such a rare creature. Had she been human, Nicolas could have brewed Hera a few potions and it would be like nothing ever happened… at least physically. Mentally, he was certain they'd both carry scars for the rest of their existence.

Of course if she  **were**  human, then she would be mortal without her nifty advanced healing powers, and would probably be de… no, he wasn't going there. Ever.

The Flamels had discovered the hard way that wizarding potions seemed to have adverse effects on phoenixes. This was learned right after the couple had rescued the girl from her abusive relative's home. The first thing Nicolas had done was give the child a pain potion and the results weren't pretty. Apparently Hera had turned an interesting shade of blue and then threw up for an hour. Even the mild topical bruise removal cream had given the child a nasty rash!

Sighing, Edward made his presence known to his mate. He wanted to laugh when Hera took on a deer-in-the-headlights look. The girl had been living with vampires long enough to know that absolutely nothing got by them. Of course that didn't mean she wouldn't continue to do her best to try. They all loved that about her – her unwillingness to give in and concede defeat. He had no doubt that if Carlisle hadn't expressly forbidden her from flashing while she was recovering, she would have attempted that method of escape by now.

The vampire couldn't help but be pleased at how much more healthy the child was growing on a daily basis. She was finally starting to gain the weight she had lost since her hospitalization and the state of her hair no longer screamed "brain surgery" to him. Rosalie, who had been freaking out over the unruliness of Hera's hair since she joined the family, was beside herself now. Once the part that had been shaved for her operation had started growing back, Esme trimmed the rest so that it would look more evened out.

The results were interesting, to say the least. There wasn't a single spot on Hera's head where her hair would lay flat. It was as if the black silky locks were determined to thumb their proverbial nose at society… refusing to conform to anyone's expectations. Rosalie was nearly ready to throw her plethora of styling products in the trash and join a convent.

Edward thought it was adorable. Her hair matched her personality perfectly.

"Hi Edward… I love you!" The hopeful smile and declaration of love was a nice touch, but wholly unnecessary. They both were well aware of the fact that Edward was a complete pushover when it came to this phoenix.

"I love you too, Hera. Having fun?" Hera had moved herself to the window and was staring outdoors longingly, or at least she had been before he caught her. The entire scene made his fingers itch to snatch her away. His vampire wasn't ready to allow her near windows yet. The first thing he'd done after bringing his mate home was bolt his own window shut.

The child sighed despondently, stirring a need within him to give her anything she wanted in order to see her smile blossom once more. "I know I'm not s'posed to get up, but I miss the sun Edward!"

The vampire stared at his little mate for a few moments before pushing himself off the door he'd been leaning against. He began pulling out warm clothing, urging Hera to dress in what he was laying out for her. Suddenly excited with whatever Edward was planning, she willingly obliged him. Once he was satisfied that she was well covered and unlikely to get chilled, he fastened her charmed pendant around her neck, pocketed her medication, and carried her to his car… after leaving a note for Esme, of course. No sense worrying the family after everything else they'd had to endure since the accident.

Hera's bubbly personality came out during the drive, fueled by the mysterious nature of the endeavor. When they had finally reached their destination, Edward was well updated on her list of favorite songs, the kids from school she missed the most, as well as why the new "Sleepy Sally" doll wasn't nearly as exciting as the television commercials made her seem. He was also forced to swear a solemn oath not to reveal that fact to Alice because she didn't want her sister's feelings to be hurt.

The little girl's bright green eyes widened when she caught sight of the sign marking the entrance to The Alaska Zoo in Anchorage. In her surprise, the little girl lost all capability for speech for almost a full minute. He smiled smugly at the thought that he had been the one to put that expression on her face. He briefly considered getting a t-shirt proclaiming him to be "Best Mate Ever," but decided that it wasn't worth the headache his family members would give him with their delight in teasing him.

He had noticed before that Hera very rarely referred to him as her brother. Even in her thoughts he was "my Edward." She hadn't been told by any of them of their status as mates, nor would she be old enough to understand the significance of it if she had. He could only assume that the subconscious part of her creature that  **did**  recognize him wouldn't allow her to develop any sisterly feelings that might complicate their bond when she grew up.

He was more than fine with being her best friend until that time came.

* * *

 

**Animal Magnetism**

Edward was astounded at how the animals reacted to Hera! They'd had to leave the petting zoo early because every single creature in the enclosure flocked to the phoenix and he'd grown uncomfortable with the amount of attention this brought them from the staff and other patrons. At first he'd climbed into the enclosure with her, thinking the animals would sense the vampire in him and pull away. Unfortunately all this did was make them fear for the life of their new best friend and try to save her. If animals had a mafia, he'd no doubt they would have tried to take him out that day.

He was so glad Emmett would never see the moment he'd been head-butted in the rear end by one of the more aggressive goats. He could only pray Alice wasn't privy to that moment through her visions.

Hera had never laughed so hard.

Of course Hera thought the influx of attention was remarkable. She'd always been fascinated with wildlife, (as are most children), but this is the first time they've ever been drawn to her in such fashion! Edward was finally able to get her to agree to exit the pen with promises of face painting and a toy from the gift shop.

He had been so desperate to leave that he would have bought her anything she'd asked for at that point.

At the third exhibit they visited after the damned petting zoo, Edward discretely sniffed his mate. His thoughts were she had been sprayed by some kind of animal attracting pheromone by an evil mad scientist… or maybe Emmett. But other than the strong odor of goat, she smelled the same as always. He was at a loss.

When they reached the polar bear enclosure, he witnessed something else to add to his growing list of animal oddities. Hera obediently listened while Edward read the information from the placard before she tilted her head to the side and interrupted him.

"Why doesn't Binky like you, Edward?"

The vampire stopped reading the boring polar bear facts aloud mid-sentence when Hera asked her question. The abruptness of it caused him a moment's pause, but he looked up at the creature about which he assumed the child was speaking. The massive bear stood as closely to them as his habitat allowed and was pawing at the ground as if making an attempt to tunnel out. "Binky?"

Hera nodded. "Yeah… he doesn't like you, but you're real nice so I don't know why."

Chuckling, the vampire could come up with a dozen reasons any animal would have to dislike him… starting with his fangs. He looked around to make certain there were no people in hearing distance before crouching down next to his mate. "Well, sunshine, animals can usually tell what I am without me trying to eat them."

Hera took that in for a moment before looking confused. "How?"

Edward shrugged. "Lots of ways. Let's see… there's instinct, smell, my abnormally handsome looks…."

The child giggled and interrupted with, "Your massive ego."

The vampire stared at the five-year-old, aghast. "How do you even know what that means?!"

"I don't, but Alice told me yesterday that when I heard you say the words 'abnormally handsome looks,' that I had to interrupt you and say that." Hera was very pleased with herself for remembering. Edward could only laugh at his sister's foresight.

Never a dull moment.

"Anyway, animals have always been able to sense what I am." He glanced back at the polar bear, who hadn't moved from his spot since they arrived. "What makes you think Twinky doesn't like me?"

His intentional mangling of the name she'd given the animal had the desired results when she laughed. "Binky! And I don't know… something's telling me he just doesn't like you." She adopted a stern look and spoke to the bear. "Edward's nice, Binky!"

The animal's response was to give what appeared to be a sarcastic snort before laying down before them. Edward found himself feeling a little insulted before shaking his head at the absurdity of his thoughts.

While Edward and Hera were watching the beast, a tour guide came up to the enclosure with a group of children not much older than the phoenix beside him. "And here we have Binky the polar bear, kids," exclaimed the overly cheerful zookeeper. "He was found orphaned in the Alaska North Slope when he was only a cub. His rescuers brought him here in 1975."

Edward immediately picked the phoenix up and moved away from the group. "How did you know his name was Binky, Hera?" Reading her thoughts as she tried to formulate an answer, he was amazed that she seemed to know the answer instinctively.

She shrugged, "He just seems like a 'Binky' to me."

"Uh huh." Edward cast his gaze out into the polar bear enclosure once more. Finding what he was looking for, Edward pointed out another of the species to the little girl. "And what does that one look like to you?"

Hera scratched her head as she stared at the creature who was sleeping much farther away. "Like a 'Mimi.'"

Edward nodded and immediately waved at the zookeeper. Once he had her attention, he smiled charmingly. "I'm sorry to bother you, miss, but my little sister here was wondering what that bear's name was."

The young lady blushed at having the eyes of the handsome vampire on her and responded immediately. "Oh, it's no trouble at all! That pretty girl's name is Mimi. She was brought in when Binky grew old enough to desire a mate."

Shocked beyond belief, Edward politely thanked the human and excused himself and Hera, uncaring of the woman's disappointment at not having been asked on a date. This entire situation was… well he didn't know an exact word to describe it, but he hoped it was a good thing. As he carried Hera towards the Musk Ox exhibit he began to wonder if the animals were attracted to his mate's creature the same way they were repelled by his own.

If so, her powers were definitely getting stronger. This wasn't Hera's first trip to the zoo, and the animals certainly hadn't acted like this the last time she'd gone!

* * *

Edward opened the door for his mate, who eagerly ran inside to show everyone her cheetah face paint and stuffed polar bear, named Binky of course. Esme raised her eyebrow at him and he smiled innocently in return. He had known she wouldn't be happy with him for kidnapping Hera, but he could read in her thoughts that she didn't truly mind the whirlwind trip.

"No Emmett you can't eat me… I'm not a real cheetah," Hera exclaimed from the living room, prompting Edward to intervene.

Picking up the girl who'd run around the couch to evade her brother, he said, "I think she's had enough excitement for today Emmett." Hera stuck her tongue out at Emmett until Edward continued with, "You can eat her tomorrow."

"Uh!" Everyone laughed at the insulted look on Hera's painted face.

* * *

 

**Vertigo**

As soon as Carlisle had finally pronounced Hera fully healed from her accident, the little phoenix squealed with delight and flashed herself to the garden to celebrate her new found freedom. Alice had once made the comment that the child must be part plant because, even though her mood was mostly joyous, Hera positively blossomed on sunny days. This, along with her disposition, was what had first prompted Edward to call his mate "sunshine." Jasper watched his little sister from his bedroom window as she played in the garden while singing "Itsy Bitsy Spider." She happily hopped from shadow to shadow, no doubt pretending that the sunny patches were deadly.

While Hera basked in the rays of the sun, her family soaked up the peace and contentment brought out by her singing. Arms wrapped around his waist and he immediately turned into them to give his mate a loving kiss. Alice happily accepted the token of affection before her own eyes tracked the actions of their sister. The phoenix was now trying to do the hand movements Esme had taught her in accompaniment with the song, but she couldn't seem to get the hang of the part where the spider climbs up the water spout.

The vampires stared in amazement as a white-crowned sparrow

flew down from a nearby tree and landed on Hera's head! The child was equally stunned and immediately tried to dislodge the grasp of tiny feet from her hair. She received a scolding for her attempt before the bird transferred itself from her head to Hera's hand. Bringing the tiny creature closer to her face, she suddenly broke into giggles before launching into a seemingly one-way conversation with the bird.

"Are you guys watching this," Jasper asked the others in the house.

Edward immediately responded. "Yes. This is exactly what I was talking about! Animals are suddenly mesmerized by her presence."

"Remarkable," announced Carlisle.

Edward snorted. "That's nothing… watch this." He soon appeared in the garden with his mate. The bird was growing increasingly agitated as the vampire approached them. Soon the animal broke out into a furious rant and flew from Hera's hand only to dive at the newcomer in the attempt to run him off, not even pausing in his tirade until Hera told her little friend that Edward was safe. Slightly mollified, the bird perched on the phoenix's shoulder and ruffled his feathers. After Edward had returned inside the avian remained with Hera for almost five more minutes before taking flight.

* * *

Later that evening Jasper approached his sister and asked her what the bird was saying.

Hera looked at the blonde as if he'd sprouted a few extra appendages. "Birds can't talk, Jasper."

Jasper stared at her in confusion for a moment before saying, "But you were talking to it."

"I'm not a bird," she replied, confusion pouring off of her. "I can talk, but a bird just whistles!"

Sighing in defeat, he affectionately tousled her unruly hair and went to watch television with Rosalie, Alice, and Emmett. As Emmett, aka Mr. Remote Hog, passed a nature documentary, Jasper got an idea. He quickly hid his thoughts from Edward because if his brother were to find out what he was planning, he'd probably rip him apart. Alice gasped in wonderment as a vision came to her before she grinned at her husband. "Do it!"

They immediately left the house in order to get far enough away from their telepathic brother and began to plan.

* * *

Hera looked down at Jasper from the comfort of Emmett's arms. Alice stood a little further away than her husband, watching the scene. "I'm not sure about this Jasper," the phoenix stated warily.

The civil war vampire smiled reassuringly at the child. She was currently standing high up in a tree, held protectively by the large vampire. The height filled her with intense fear and made her dizzy. Hera wasn't even certain she wanted to experience flight any longer.

"It's okay darlin'. You just have to get your confidence back and you'll be flying before you know it." He pushed feelings of peace and happiness towards her to ease her trembling.

"But what if I fall?"

"You'll most likely fall until your wings learn how to support you, Hera. But that's what I'm here for. I swear to you that you'll never hit the ground when I'm here to catch you." Topaz eyes met green. "Remember the baby birds on the videos we watched? Remember how they all kept falling until they got the hang of flying?"

"Yeah, but they didn't hurt themselves when they hit the ground." She didn't mention the fact that some baby birds were eaten by predators when they dropped from their nest, knowing that no creature on earth would be willing to brave three vampires just to eat her.

"And you're not going to hit the ground, Hera." He opened his arms invitingly. "Now, which is it going to be? Give up… or pick yourself up and try again?"

Resolution swept through the little girl and she nodded. Hera wasn't certain if that was her emotion or one Jasper sent to her, but either way she was going to do this. She ignored the feeling of vertigo as Emmett stepped back, though he remained close to her. Taking a deep breath, the five-year-old locked her jaw with determination, spread her wings, and jumped.

* * *

"Where is everyone," Edward asked Rosalie as he entered the house. He was suspicious. Scratch that… he was suspicious when Jasper, Emmett, and Alice had started to hide their thoughts weeks before. Now he was **certain**  they were up to no good.

Normally he wouldn't care, but he soon realized that whatever mischief they were involved in now included his mate. Determined to figure out what they were hiding from him, Edward had stared at Hera as she sang "The Song That Doesn't End" in her head over and over. At first he'd simply crossed his arms and patiently listened to what had to be two-hundred verses of the blasted song. He'd listened to another hundred before giving up and leaving the house to go hunting.

The child would be great at torturing people.

"No idea," she responded, never once looking up from her fashion magazine. Rosalie was equally suspicious, which meant she'd been left out of the loop as well. What were the four of them up to that required absolute secrecy from himself and Rose?

There was no special event happening in the near future. Emmett wouldn't risk an irritated Rosalie holding out on sex for no good reason. What did the two siblings have in common? They both tended to be serious –bordering on moody, but the same could be said of Jasper. They both… well… uh… wow! He and Rosalie really didn't have much in common, unless you count their penchant for overprotecting Hera. Edward jerked his head up in panic. They were doing something with his mate… something of which they knew he wouldn't approve!

He was going to kill them.

Eyes black in a mixture of rage and panic, Edward dashed outside. There had been no telltale heartbeat inside, so he knew Hera wasn't in the house. But where were they?! They hadn't taken a car, but that didn't matter because they ran faster than any of their vehicles. Thinking logically was currently beyond him and he was about to just pick a random direction and run when he heard Hera's laughter. Swinging his head in her direction, he gawked at the sight of her.

Flying… his mate was flying!

Jasper, Emmett, and Alice kept pace with the phoenix, all ready to catch her in case she lost control. The vampires wore triumphant grins, but they paled in comparison to Hera's beaming face. Her expression of utter joy could light up the world should the sun disappear. Edward opened his arms and hugged his little phoenix tightly to his chest. He was indescribably proud of her!

He was still going to kill his brothers and sister, but that could wait a while.

* * *

**End Part Three**


	4. Child of Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a prophecy is revealed to the wizards and witches of Magical Britain, Hera's biological brother Charlus is believed to be their only hope for survival. Dumbledore and the Potters soon learn that they were all mistaken. Will Hera choose to save a world that openly despises vampires? Will Edward even allow her to try?
> 
> Hera is seven years old

###  **Phoenix Rising - Child of Prophecy**

 

**Prophecy**

Lily Potter stood just outside the back door of their mansion, watching her husband ride their son Charlus around the yard on his broom with a loving expression. Sirius Black, in the form of Padfoot, bounced around happily below them. The seven-year-old boy was the pride of his parents and godfather, with his bright blue eyes and dimples. He may have inherited her red hair and some of her features, but the cocky attitude was all James. She knew that she and her husband had somewhat spoiled the child, but what was the point of having children if you couldn't shower them with tokens of love and affection?

After all, James had been spoiled and look at how he turned out.

Every once in a while she would think of another child the exact same age as her Charlus… a baby girl with her own bright green eyes. She would think of how fear filled her when Albus broke the news that the tiny brunette was a dark creature. James had refused to even look at their daughter when he found out. Lily recalled how her husband would sometimes pull away from her when she sought his affection after the event… as if it were  **her** DNA that was responsible for creating a harpy!

It wasn't until the twins were a few weeks old that Albus confirmed Hera's species. Lily, at first, had loved the baby girl… how could she not? She had been determined that any child created with the love she shared with James could not possibly be dark. At least they had kept the news of her existence a secret from everyone. She was smart enough to realize that their reputation would suffer greatly should the wizarding world discover Hera's parentage. And since everyone knew how light the Potters were, it was only natural that James' muggleborn wife would be the one blamed.

It was her idea to place the child at the home of her sister. She knew how much Petunia loathed magic, and would forbid the girl from ever thinking of reentering the magical world. She and James couldn't afford the chance that the binding on the child's magic and wings would break in an orphanage. They would have no way to stop Hera from finding her way into their world. All it would take was a simple drop of blood at the nearest Gringotts from an orphaned child seeking family to oust the Potters. But with her sister and brother-in-law as Hera's guardians, the child was almost guaranteed to be brought up fearing to even  **speak**  the word "magic".

Lily wasn't heartless, but she had worked very hard to find her place in this society. Muggleborns were viewed as being barely a step up from squibs in the eyes of the most powerful and influential wizards of the ministry. Marrying James had been the boost she had needed to get people to look at her as if she belonged in this fantastical world. She wasn't about to see everything she'd done to distance herself from her muggle roots crumble because one of her husband's foolish ancestors had seen fit to mate with a monster!

The whoosh of the floo activating startled her. Lily had just turned to see who was calling when Albus Dumbledore met her outside looking pale and shaky. James, seeing the unusually somber look on the headmaster's face, immediately landed the broom. "What's wrong, Albus?"

Albus gravely stated, "It's been confirmed… he's coming back."

Gasping with fright, Lily quickly ordered her son inside the house to his room to play. She didn't want Charlus hearing anything about the monster that was responsible for so many deaths.

James' face hardened. "How do you know? It's not that I doubt you, headmaster," he added quickly. "It's just… Voldemort!"

The old man nodded. "I understand, James. Perhaps this conversation would be best held inside?"

Lily blushed, embarrassed that her skills as a hostess weren't quite up to par with those of purebloods. "Of course! Forgive me, Albus. Let's move to the sitting room and I'll prepare some refreshments."

Once everyone was settled with their tea, the headmaster continued his tale. "There's been a prophecy proclaiming the second rise of Lord Voldemort."

Sirius, who was displaying none of his usual playfulness, scoffed. "A prophecy?! You expect us to… what? Rally the aurors? Panic the wizarding world?" He stood up in anger. "Prophecies are vague and undecipherable at  **best** , Albus! And that's when the source is trusted! Who gave this prophecy? Let me guess," the animagus continued to rant, "Sybil Trelawney… the drunken Divinations professor who's never predicted a thing in her life that's come true?"

Casting a level look at his somewhat hot-tempered ex-student, Albus said, "Actually, it came from the goblins."

Silence reigned as everyone stared at the old wizard in shock. Goblins, though universally regarded with disgust by wizards, were notorious for three things… their prowess with weaponry, their aptitude with money, and their prophecies. Goblins hoarded their prophecies as they did their other treasures. No one but them ever knew the exact wording, but the appropriate societal leaders were always warned, and the prophecies  **always** came true.

Sirius dropped back into his seat with shock. "What… what did they say?"

Albus sighed despondently. "Seeing that the prophecy concerned wizards, they spoke their findings directly to the Wizengamot. We were told Voldemort would return, and civilization as we know it would collapse." He hastily took a calming draught.

Lily cleared her throat when the headmaster didn't continue.

James looked oddly at the man he had revered his entire life. "And? What was the third thing?"

"Well… it seems we will have a champion in this upcoming war."

Sirius barked with laughter. "That's good news, then… right?"

Albus looked James dead in the eye. "The champion will be 'The Potter's phoenix child.'"

Lily, who'd always been quick on the uptake, gasped.

James and Sirius, however looked confused. "We don't have a phoenix, Albus. You're the only one I know who does."

The redhead smacked her husband on the arm. "Order of the Phoenix, James!" She began to cry, worried sick about what this would mean for her little Charlus. "They were speaking about our son!"

* * *

As soon as the Wizengamot meeting began breaking up, a man who had been sitting in the second row of the audience left via the side door. As he made his way toward the exit, he could hear the panicked screams of the witches and wizards spilling out from the large room he had recently vacated. He respectfully bowed to the two goblins who had come to warn the, in his opinion, undeserving wizards.

The goblins, recognizing his race immediately, showed their own respect by bowing back. With the exception of the rocky relationship between vampires and werewolves, magical creatures usually stuck together.

As soon as he was certain no one was watching him, he darted into the nearest unoccupied room and pulled out his chocolate brown wings. Rynex ran a shaky hand through his spiky red hair and flashed away to his homeland to deliver the news to the council.

Ahna, who had been quite taken with the green-eyed cutie they met four years ago, was not going to like this!

* * *

Carlisle thanked the owl that had delivered unsettling news to his family by feeding him some owl treats he kept in his office. Wizarding owls were used to interacting with different species, and therefore weren't likely to shy away from vampires as would non-magical animals.

He was unsurprised that Edward was waiting for him outside his office. "Where is she," the doctor asked his son.

Edward glared at the note clutched in his father's hand. "She's in her clearing… working on the exercise her Elemental Magics professor assigned.

Carlisle was shocked. Elemental work was incredibly dangerous, and even at Ardaigh many protective measures were undertaken before Professor Taproot would allow a student to even practice pronunciation of an incantation!

His son, hearing his thoughts, chuckled. "It's not like that, Carlisle. Taproot's having them call forth flowers without speaking the spell. It's difficult, but completely non-dangerous to practice outside of school."

"Has Hera ever needed to speak an incantation in any of her classes to get the spell to work for her," Carlisle asked, knowingly, as the two vampires made their way to the forest clearing that Hera had long since claimed as her sanctuary. Mostly she used it to commune with her animal friends and play dolls, but since she'd received the summons from her magical school six months ago she liked to practice magic there. When asked why, she said that she felt closer to magic when she was outside.

Smirking smugly, Edward responded. "Nope. Fredrickson says that's normal for her race, but I can't help but be proud."

The doctor chuckled. "And that's completely normal behavior for mates. She could show up with a duffel bag full of money from robbing a bank and your vampire would most likely be proud of her for accomplishing the feat."

Edward laughed. "Only normal for mates? Wasn't it you who went around bragging to everyone at the hospital when Hera won the classroom spelling bee at school last year? What was the word she won with… I believe it was "house" if I recall correctly."

"Well, yes… of course her everyday achievements will be a source of pride to her parents. I'm not going to celebrate her robbing a bank, however. Besides, wasn't it you who framed the certificate she received for the spelling bee and hung it on your wall? Isn't it  **still**  on your wall, Edward?"

The younger vampire glared at Carlisle, but sobered as they neared the clearing where his mate was practicing her skills.

Hera sat very still, an unusual spectacle to be sure, her eyes closed in concentration. Carlisle couldn't help but compare this child with the three-year-old that he'd brought home from Europe. Her black hair now hung halfway down her back, and was often in a braid. Her face had lost the baby fat and the father was starting to get a good idea, visually, of the young woman she would eventually blossom into.

His baby was beautiful now, but she was going to be utterly breathtaking as a woman.

The two smiled with satisfaction when a small purple flower soon appeared before the child. Hera opened one eye to see if she accomplished her task, then squeaked with excitement when faced with her results.

"Well done, sweetheart," Carlisle exclaimed, startling his daughter, whose wings flared out as if preparing to fly.

"Daddy! You scared me!" She pulled her wings back in and glared at her father before smiling once more. "Did you see it come up? Did it grow up out of the ground or just pop in place? Professor Taproot said they're supposed to grow out of the ground, but I don't see how unless there's a seed down there to sprout. When I asked her, she just said it was magic, but that's what all the teachers say when they don't seem to know the answer..." Hera trailed off when her father raised his hand for silence.

Carlisle sat on the ground facing her while Edward picked up his mate and sat down with her in his lap. He then wrapped his arms around her as if hoping to protect her from the pain of her father's upcoming words.

"Hera, sweetheart… I have some news to give you and it's not going to be easy to hear." Carlisle was used to delivering bad news to both patients and their families. Breaking his baby girl's heart, however, was something altogether different. He faltered as she stared at him with her large green eyes full of fear.

"What is it daddy?"

Edward tightened his grip and rested his chin on her shoulder. Thankfully sparing Carlisle from the task, he answered her. "Uncle Nick and Aunt Nelle are in the hospital, sunshine."

Scrunching her face in concern and confusion, Hera nodded. "Okay… but they're in the hospital so they're getting better, right?"

Carlisle sighed and picked up his daughter's hand. "No baby. They're just reaching the end of their lives and will soon move on to be with their family."

The child froze. This would be her very first experience with death and Carlisle was unsure how she would be affected by the loss of her beloved aunt and uncle.

The girl soon nodded but seemed to be suddenly detached from the conversation. "Can I… can I visit them?"

Carlisle met Edwards eyes and they both nodded. "Of course, sweetheart. We'll arrange a trip as soon as we get back to the house."

Hera shook her head. "No daddy… I need to see them now. Can't I flash over there?"

"I'm sorry, Hera, but you're not yet strong enough to take passengers with you and you're not going alone." When she opened her mouth to argue, he continued. "And the hospital wouldn't allow you in to see patients without a guardian with you anyway. You're too young."

Sighing in defeat, Hera pulled out of Edward's arms and began the trek back towards their house… flower forgotten.

* * *

 

**Anguish**

Hera was unusually quiet as the family endured the seventeen hour flight to London. Only Edward was privy to the thoughts that waged war on the seven-year-old phoenix's mind as she tried to focus on rereading her well-worn copy of "The Velveteen Rabbit." Though the vampires were also saddened by the news that their friends' long lives were ending, they were currently more concerned with helping Hera come to terms with her despair.

Two hours into the trip, she finally gave up the pretense of trying to read and began staring out of the window absently. In a seemingly random movement, Hera slid her book into the seat pocket in front of her, buried her face in Edward's side and started sobbing. Edward immediately pulled his mate into his lap and held her as she cried herself to sleep. He then glared at the human businessman on the aisle seat beside him who openly stared at them as if they were an exhibit in a museum put there strictly for his amusement.

Rosalie, who was seated directly behind the nosy individual, looked as if she were going to vault over the seat and rip the guy's head off. The blonde vampire was caustic on a good day, but when Hera wasn't smiling, she was likely to kill first and ask questions later. Thankfully he got the message and turned his attention back to his laptop. The stranger called him a freak in his mind and for a second he was tempted to say, "Buddy, you've got no idea," but decided it wouldn't be worth the potential drama.

* * *

After finding a suitable hotel, the Cullen family walked the seven blocks to the place Carlisle's vampire friend Sanguini said held the entrance to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Jasper, who had Hera riding piggyback, looked at the abandoned department store in confusion. " **This**  is the hospital?"

Emmett snorted. "Very classy… you sure this Sanguini person wasn't yanking your chain, Carlisle?"

Hera slid down from her brother's back and gazed intently at the red-bricked building. Directly beside the mannequin in the window, she could make out a magical portal tinged in blue. Taking a deep breath, Hera walked through the glass without hesitation, prompting her startled family to follow closely behind. She immediately took off her charmed necklace, feeling no need to hide her creature in the magical world, despite the prejudice of magical humans, and handed it to Edward.

Suddenly frightened to death that she may be too late to see her aunt and uncle, she shyly hid behind her father as he approached the young witch behind the check-in counter. At first the gum-popping teenager sneered at her family, telling them that their hospital didn't cater to "their kind." Hera wanted to curse the woman's ears off, but instead remained silent as her father asked for Uncle Nick and Aunt Nelle's room without once slipping into an impolite tone as the rest of them would.

Hera didn't know who Mungo was, but the only one close to being a saint in this room was Carlisle Cullen.

Sighing, as if suddenly dissatisfied with her life, the witch checked a scroll before her and directed them to, (hopefully), the correct ward. She heard Rose growling the entire way as Emmett held tightly to her hand. Hera knew that her beautiful sister's patience had been shorter than usual because of her and it made her feel guilty. Both her emotion and thought prompted Edward and Jasper to give her a sideways look before the former placed a supportive hand on her shoulder.

The young phoenix gasped in dismay when she first caught sight of the Flamels. The hospital had, thankfully, placed them together in one room. Their beds lay side by side, but their bodies hardly resembled the vivacious wizard and witch she'd come to adore. Tears started streaming down her face when it took her a few moments to even  **recognize**  her aunt and uncle.

Hera needed to say good bye, but the two withered husks on the beds didn't look strong enough to even open their eyes. The waves of despair had swelled and were now threatening to drown her, so she did the first thing that came to mind.

She flashed away.

* * *

Ahna sat in her private chambers, fuming. She had patiently listened to the news Rynex brought before the Mages Council, which consisted of the four joint rulers of Aria, the homeland of phoenixes since the beginning of time. She had sent him out to discover why the Wizengamot had put together an emergency meeting.

The phoenixes, despite the return to Aria, chose to be kept abreast of current events of the wizarding government in order to bring aid to the other magical races of the world should they be in need. Though the races who faced oppression were typically those the human ministries viewed as being "dark," Ahna knew that to be ridiculous. In the thousands of years she'd been alive, she'd met many different races of magical beings, some of which had died out years before.

Phoenixes were unable to tolerate the touch of evil, or what humans liked to call "darkness." They knew instinctively whether or not a person was inherently good or bad, and she'd never once seen a race that collectively fit that description. There was light and dark to be found in all species, and until the ministries realized it,  **all**  magical non-humans were in danger.

This prophecy though… she racked her brain trying to figure out how the emerald-eyed baby girl she'd once cradled in her arms could be saved from the burden that would be placed upon her small shoulders. The fact that they were now hailing Charlus Potter as their chosen bought her a little time to come up with a plan to protect the youngling.

Ahna knew in her heart, however, that the truth would be known much sooner than she could hope to come up with a viable solution.

* * *

When Hera had transported, she knew immediately that she hadn't left the hospital. She very rarely attempted to flash blindly, (without a destination in mind), but it seemed as if her emotions had taken control of her body. Hearing a gasp, she looked up and met the eyes of a boy around her age. She wiped her eyes and looked away, embarrassed to have a stranger witness her grief.

"Hi," the slightly chubby boy said shyly with a thick English accent. "My name is Neville Longbottom, what's yours… and how did you get in my mummy's and daddy's room?"

She looked up to see a couple about ten years younger than her parents appeared. For a reason she would never be able to explain, the phoenix felt drawn to touch them. "My name is Hera… Hera Cullen, and I flashed here by mistake," she said while inching closer to the couple.

Neville seemed completely unconcerned with her interest in his parents who lay on their beds with their eyes open, but unrecognizing of what was around them. "Flashed?"

"It's how I travel." She fluttered her wings, drawing his attention to the emerald appendages. "I'm a phoenix." She hesitantly reached out to grab the woman's hand beside her, then turned to pick up the adult male's on her other side.

The young boy looked on in wonderment after she told him what she was. He said nothing as she closed her eyes in concentration, driven by instinct to do… something. Hera felt her hands grow warm and, judging by Neville's sudden gasp, they were probably glowing. She couldn't look yet, though… there was something she needed to… there!

Hera, through her mind's eye, could see two separate balls of light, (both colored a harsh red), before her and she knew she had to pull them towards herself. She vaguely heard the sounds of a disturbance from somewhere near the front of the room, but was too deep into her trance to worry about it. She heard Neville speak demandingly to a woman with a grating voice as Hera pulled the darkness inside her body.

The phoenix gasped in excruciating pain as the light she instinctively recognized as evil burned through her before it was suddenly expelled in a burst of wild magic. The shattering of glass and a feeling of cold hands touching her face were the last sensations she had as she lost consciousness.

* * *

 

**Collateral Damage**

Hera came to with her father lightly tapping the side of her face. She absently followed his directions as he checked her pupils with his pen light, but the majority of her attention was on the goings on around them. She, her mom, and her dad were sitting on the floor, still in the hospital room where Neville's parents were kept. The rest of her family surrounded them protectively, all but Rosalie were crouched defensively as they argued with other people she could barely see.

"What kind of hospital are you running here, Director, where anyone can just barge into my son's and daughter-in-law's room willy-nilly?!" Hera recognized her voice as the one Neville was arguing with before she fainted. The severe-looking woman, which she could hardly see over Jasper's head, looked very intimidating in her odd hat with a stuffed vulture perched on top.

"Madam, I assure you that this situation is quite out of the ordinary and will be thoroughly investigated," a male voice insisted. "We don't normally see vampires in St. Mungo's, my lady, let alone ones who are incapable of following our basic rules of conduct!"

Hera felt a little wobbly, but stood up, with her father's help. "They didn't break in here… I did!" She shrunk back a little when everyone's attention moved to her. "But I didn't mean to," she said hesitantly.

Neville, who had been standing behind the woman in the vulture hat, brightened at seeing Hera awake. "She healed mummy and daddy, gran! I saw her!"

A pained look entered Madam Longbottom's eyes before she responded to her grandson's declaration. "Neville, be silent!" She turned towards Hera and crooked her finger. "Come forward, child!"

Ignoring her siblings' low growls, the phoenix pushed between Edward and Alice to stand beside Neville. "What's your name, girl, and why did you come in here?"

The Cullens all straightened from their crouches and watched the interaction intently.

Raising her chin, determined not to let the abrasive woman see she was intimidated, Hera answered her. "My name is Hera Cullen and I accidently came in here."

The director looked at her with anger and suspicion in his piercing blue gaze. "You broke into a locked ward and accosted two of our patients by accident?" He threw his hands up in the air. "What other behavior can we expect from one who hangs around with vampires?!"

Hera glared and was about to kick the odious director in the shin when Madam Longbottom puffed up. "And what's wrong with vampires, Director Tuddle?"

Tuddle cringed and began to backpedal when he realized what he'd said, and in front of whom he'd said it. "I… I meant no disrespect, madam."

"I'll have you know the Longbottoms have a long history of being allied with all manner of magical creatures!"

Carlisle came forward to interrupt the new tirade. He picked up his daughter, who was relieved to feel the secure arms hold her tightly. "We will be happy to pay for any damages we incurred in your hospital, Director Tuddle. As you can see, this truly  **was**  an accident and my daughter meant no harm to anyone." He gestured to the two patients, who appeared to be resting comfortably. "Your healers have examined Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom and have found there to be no further damage, and I'd really like to get Hera somewhere where she can rest for a bit. I'm afraid her bout of accidental magic has taken a lot out of her."

Hera noticed Tuddle acted a lot nicer now that Neville's grandmother was glaring at him, as if daring him to say another bad thing about vampires. He even smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. "Oh, no need for payment, my good sir… magic will easily repair the door and windows. I think we'll leave it up to Madam Longbottom on whether or not she'd like to press charges for the intrusion."

"I'm really sorry, Madam Longbottom," Hera said to the woman who was eying her in a circumspect manner. "I promise it won't happen again."

After a long moment the woman sighed. "Very well, child, we'll put this matter behind us… but no more breaking into locked wards! They're locked for a reason."

Hera nodded, grateful that she was being let go with only a warning. "Yes, ma'am, thank you." She waved to Neville as her daddy carried her out into the hall with the rest of the Cullens following closely.

* * *

Edward had to bite his tongue to keep from growling when the young boy named Neville thought, "I want to marry her when I grow up!" Jasper looked at him in confusion when he felt an intense wave of jealousy from his brother, but Edward would voluntarily join the Volturi before he would ever admit that he was jealous of a seven-year-old boy.

They all had panicked when Hera flashed away from the Flamels' room. Thankfully Edward was still able to hear a whisper of her thoughts, so they knew she was somewhere in the hospital. He finally tracked her down to a sealed ward named for a Janus Thickey with the rest of the family right behind him. He hadn't even hesitated in breaking the lock keeping him from his mate, desperate to reach her before she decided to travel farther away.

They got to Hera just as the woman in the ridiculous hat, Augusta Longbottom, caught sight of a roomful of strangers intruding on her ill family. Needless to say, Tuddle was soon called and both sides tried to simultaneously argue their case to the rude director as healers checked over the woman's son and daughter-in-law.

Edward had crouched in defense as soon as the man thought about having the aurors come in to arrest them, prompting Jasper, Emmett, and Alice to follow suit. Vampires who were arrested in the wizarding world tended to be destroyed rather than tried and sentenced. Though most of his attention was on the drama happening before him, he kept one ear on Carlisle as he worked to rouse Hera, who had fainted after doing something to the Longbottom couple.

None of them knew what was going on there, and apparently neither did Hera. He gleaned from her thoughts as she came around that she had been working strictly on instinct and had no idea what she'd been trying to accomplish.

"Do you want to try your visit again tomorrow, sweetheart," Esme asked the phoenix as she pushed back the few strands of black hair that had escaped her daughter's braid.

Hera shook her head. "No mama… I think I want to do it now. I just wasn't ready to see them when I first went in, but I can do it."

Esme stared for a moment, gauging whether or not Hera truly was okay with seeing her aunt and uncle in such a state once more. She then looked at Edward, silently asking his opinion. As soon as he nodded she relaxed her stance. "Okay, but no more flashing. If you need to leave, tell us and we'll go back to the hotel."

The girl lay her head on her father's shoulder. "I will, mama."

* * *

Hera placed her small hand on that of her uncle, trying not to dwell on how the hands, which she had always remembered as being so strong could now feel so… breakable. These were the first set of hands she could remember that didn't hurt when they touched her. No one in her family knew, except Edward, that she still had memories of the abusive house from which she had been rescued.

Hera could recall how desperate she had been to leave the people who hated her that she reached out to the strange man with the kind eyes that had miraculously appeared beside her broken body. She didn't remember much from that period in her life, but she would always recollect the love and peace she had experienced for the first time in the arms of the two humans laying in this room.

"Hi Uncle Nick and Aunt Nelle… it's me, Hera." She closed her eyes tightly when she felt the sting of tears. "There's so much I wanted to say to you, but I thought you'd be awake to hear it."

Hera shrugged and wiped her eyes. "I guess it doesn't really matter because I just realized that everything I thought I needed to tell you… you already know." Thankful that her family was giving her space, the phoenix soldiered on. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have my family… I might even have died in the house of the bad people you took me from, so I just wanted to thank you for that… and tell you again how much I love you."

Alice brought Hera a handkerchief when she broke down completely. She had wanted to tell the witch and wizard that she was happy for them to be able to see their family again, but all she could do was wrap her arms around her sister and beg her to be taken away from the hospital.

The Cullens left immediately.

* * *

In the Janus Thickey Ward, Healer Miriam Strout was getting her patients settled in for the night when she noticed an odd noise coming from the usually silent Longbottoms. As she approached the bed, the healer realized that Alice Longbottom was moaning!

Just as she raised her wand with the intentions of doing a diagnostic scan, Alice opened her eyes and looked straight into Miriam's. "Ne…ville… where… my baby?"

The normally unflappable healer dropped her wand in shock.

* * *

 

**Truth**

Hera gazed forlornly at the front of the Gringotts room in which she, her family, and a large group of strangers sat. A podium stood tall upon a dais, partially hiding a goblin who looked to be organizing a sheaf of documents as he waited for the appropriate time to begin. The goblin was smartly dressed in a three-piece suit and seemed perfectly at ease being the focus of a large gathering of people.

As remarkable as he was, however, the goblin was not what held the phoenix's attention. To the right of the podium was an easel holding a large moving portrait of two people who Hera had felt were her aunt and uncle in all but blood. Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel were painted side by side - happily waving to the crowd while sitting on the navy blue loveseat where they had spent so much time reading and sharing tea whilst alive. In the background was a portion of Nicolas' much beloved library, sure to bring his painted likeness as much joy as he himself encountered.

Hera and her family had visited them in the hospital last Saturday evening and they both died the very next day. The phoenix wondered if they had been waiting for her to see them before they let go of life.

On the ground around the portrait were a multitude of flowers and wreathes, all meant to show the world how much the now deceased couple meant to the ones they left behind. Hera's wings fluttered as she recognized the tall arrangement her daddy had let her pick out. She didn't know the official name of the magical roses that changed colors, cycling from red to blue to pink to yellow and finally on to white before starting over, but she liked to call them 'Rainbow Roses' in her head.

Edward, upon hearing her thoughts, leaned in to whisper, "That's not a bad name, sunshine, but they're actually called 'Chameleon Roses'." She nodded her thanks with a small smile before going back to her previous reflections. Hera looked around the room, purposely skipping the group of Potters who she knew to be her biological family.

Hera had always known she had been adopted, but she had only recently shown any kind of curiosity about her natural family. Aunt Nelle had actually pointed her biological parents out in a photograph a year ago when she had first asked about them. It wasn't that she wanted to meet the Potters… she had only wanted to know the circumstances behind her abandonment. When Aunt Nelle had finished explaining the, no doubt, watered-down version of her early life, Hera hadn't been impressed. The only thing that made her feel somewhat grateful to the Potters was the fact that if it were not for their heartless actions, she never would have been placed with the most loving family on the face of the planet.

"Who are all of these people?" Though she spoke in a soft whisper Hera knew her family could hear her as if she had shouted the question. Vampire hearing was amazing.

Jasper, who sat directly behind her, answered. "I don't know, but from the overwhelming feelings of greed I'm getting, my guess is most are here for the will reading and not so much the memorial service."

* * *

Edward snorted. "Yeah, you wouldn't believe how many people are absolutely certain they are about to become billionaires." James and Lily Potter, in particular, fully believed the Flamels were going to leave their vast fortune to the so-called prophecy child Charlus Potter. Said boy was sitting smugly between his doting parents and kept imagining all the things he was going to buy with his upcoming fortune on the way home. Edward had pulled away from his mind with a grimace when the spoiled little boy was dreaming of a four-story treehouse complete with floo and house elf servants.

The vampire couldn't help but compare the boy with his mate. Hera, who had never wanted for anything in her life with them, had never been even remotely stingy. The closest she had ever come was one day when she had been grocery shopping with Alice and begged her sister for two candy bars. At first the elder sister had protested, but quickly gave in when faced with the phoenix's pleading green eyes. Hera had thanked Alice profusely and promptly gave both of the candy bars to the two homeless boys she had seen before going inside the store. Alice hadn't even seen it coming.

He tried not to judge Charlus too harshly, knowing his parents were the ones to blame for his attitude. In a way Charlus Potter was suffering through a form of child abuse. Though he hadn't been harmed physically or emotionally, he would eventually grow up and find himself completely incapable of integrating into society if things didn't change. No child should grow up thinking themselves above having to take responsibility for their actions. Inevitably, someone would come along determined to prove them wrong.

Dumbledore was incredibly anxious to get his greedy hands on Nicolas' stone and work journals. Edward shuddered at the thought of such a powerful artifact being in the hands of the manipulative old wizard. It was taking every ounce of strength he had not to harm the man who had caused actual pain to his, at the time, infant mate by binding her magic and wings. He didn't even want to think about the pain he could happily inflict on the adult Potters right now.

* * *

Hera slouched down in her seat and scowled at the audacity of these people. She would never understand the lengths people would go to when money was mentioned. Unlike the vast majority of people here, Hera and her family loved the Flamels for themselves - not because they were rich. Her mama and daddy had a lot of money too, but she was brought up to believe the value of a dollar was nothing compared to the value of love for friends and family. She felt pity for all who thought differently.

She half-heartedly glared at Edward when he tugged on her long French braid in amusement at her thoughts and expression.

* * *

Remus Lupin, who had only this morning returned from visiting a friend in France, had no idea why James and Lily had asked him and Sirius to come to the Flamels' memorial service and will reading at Gringotts. He knew it was open to everyone, but he felt extremely awkward being here when he had never known the couple personally. Truth be told, he wasn't certain if James and Lily did either, but hoped so. He had always been a man of high moral values despite living in poverty most of his life, and didn't understand how anyone could justify drooling over a deceased couple's fortune as soon as they crossed over.

It screamed of poor taste to him.

Nevertheless, he decided his friends must have wanted him there for a good reason, so he took a seat in between James and Dumbledore and observed the rest of the mourners. He nearly did a double take when he saw two rows of vampires behind him to the right. A few of them were glaring at him outright, no doubt due to the ancient feud between their species. He, himself, had never believed in hating anyone – especially for something of which they had no control, so he just smiled and nodded in response.

Right before he was about to turn back around he caught sight of something that he had never before thought he'd see in his life. "A phoenix!"

Remus was so stunned by the sight of the little girl with emerald wings that he failed to notice the vampires all moving their attention to him, most with hostile intent. The child, however, was oblivious to both his and her companions' reactions and instead chose to stare at the moving portrait of the Flamels. A faint warning growl finally pierced through Remus' shock, causing him to glance at the tawny-haired vampire before turning back to face forward.

His own companions were looking at him in bewilderment, unable to find a phoenix anywhere in the room. Dumbledore, in particular, was curious as he was the only wizard known to have one as a familiar. "A phoenix, my dear boy?"

Remus smiled back at the elderly wizard. "Indeed, Albus… I never thought I'd get to see one in person! I wonder what she's doing with a coven of vegetarian vampires."

All of his friends looked back to see the child. James and Lily both turned chalk-white before facing forward once more, confusing him. He'd never known them to be afraid of vampires. Sirius met his eyes and shrugged, equally confused at the Potters' behavior. Albus, however, chuckled and spoke in that annoyingly condescending manner that Remus hated. "No, my boy… that's a harpy. Phoenixes are  **birds** , though Fawkes does tend to act as if he believes himself to be human."

The werewolf stared at him as if he had spontaneously turned purple and sprouted horns, (not as uncommon as one might think when in the presence of marauders). "Albus, harpies have feathers for hair and beaks instead of noses and mouths. I should know… I studied magical creatures quite extensively both in and outside of Hogwarts. That little girl with the wings is one of a race of magical beings as rare and pure as the royal elves themselves called phoenixes."

The headmaster paled greatly at Remus' words… so much so that the werewolf began to grow worried about his health.

Lily made a choking noise while James looked like he had taken ill. "Light creatures?"

Remus chose not to take offense at his friend's constant need to classify all magical beings as either light or dark, which was ridiculous in his opinion. "Yes, James… if we're going by the ministry's system of classification, phoenixes are probably the lightest creature you could find, not to mention one of the most powerful." He quivered in joy. If only his old friend and fellow magical being aficionado Hermes Dawson were here. Remus briefly thought to ask the family if he could take a photo, but didn't feel like dying via a coven of overprotective vampires anytime soon.

Damn whoever started that feud!

* * *

Edward shook his head, puzzled by the thoughts of the werewolf. He was more concerned with the frantic inner musings of the two adult Potters and Dumbledore, who were torn between disbelief and horror. Lily Potter was trying to figure out how she would get Hera back if Lupin's information was true. James was supremely confident in his friend's expertise and was trying to overcome the urge to punch Dumbledore square in the jaw for making him believe he had sired a dark creature.

Jasper placed a hand on his brother's shoulder when his anger rose greatly. "What's up," he asked Edward in his mind.

So quiet that Hera wouldn't overhear, Edward explained what he'd heard in the thoughts of his mate's biological family. "The Potters… now that they know Hera's not a so-called dark creature and the true prophecy child are trying to figure out how to get her back. Dumbledore, especially, is incredibly desperate to have her under his thumb."

Rosalie growled lowly and pulled the confused phoenix child into her arms in a protective manner. "Let them try, Edward."

* * *

 

**In Memoriam**

A single chime sounded throughout the room, signifying that the memorial service was ready to commence. Everyone instantly stopped chatting with their neighbors and obediently faced the front.

Augusta Longbottom sat through the Flamel's memorial service with stoic grace. A few times she'd had to cast a stern look at her grandson Neville when he began to fidget, but her attention for the most part remained firmly on the goblin at the podium. The husband and wife depicted in the moving portrait beside the Gringotts employee had given so much of themselves in the never-ending quest to provide equal rights to all magical folk and was worthy of the highest level of respect.

She, of course, had met the couple many times during various social events throughout the years. But, unlike many others attending this function, she had no interest in receiving a portion of the couple's estate. If it weren't such a solemn occasion she would expend the energy to cast a sneer at the Junior Minister in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, Cornelius Oswald Fudge. There was a complete and utter waste of space, and if he was ever elected to replace Bagnold Augusta would seriously consider leaving Europe altogether.

But she wasn't here for Fudge. She wasn't even really here for the Flamels, though she would never dishonor herself by admitting to such. Madam Longbottom was here because of young Hera Cullen. When her grandson had informed her that the little girl with the bright green wings had healed her brave and noble son and daughter-in-law, the formidable witch had felt a longing deep in her gut before she forcefully banished it. She was tired of hoping for things that she knew were impossible. She was also growing weary of having to disappoint Neville as well.

She may be hard on the boy in her attempts to have him grow up strong, but dangling his parents in front of him only to keep snatching them out of his reach was unnecessarily cruel.

Everything changed, however, the next day when she received a frantic floo call from Director Tuddle. Alice and Frank were awake and demanding to see Neville. At first she'd pinched herself, determined that she had to be dreaming. Augusta had been told by countless healers of both mind and body that poor Frank and Alice would be in a state of catatonia for the remainder of their lives. This was impossible!

Madam Longbottom refused to get Neville's hopes up in the event Tuddle was mistaken. She told her grandson to dress quickly because she had some business to take care of at St. Mungo's and he was to accompany her. She was fully prepared to turn the director into a flobberworm if this turned out to be a sick joke. Words could never express the joy she had felt when she saw Alice sitting up and talking to one of the healers surrounding their bed. Frank was sleeping, but he soon woke up when Neville began sobbing in the arms of his mother.

Augusta Longbottom publicly cried for the first time since her beloved husband passed away.

Later that night, after she and Neville had left Frank and Alice to rest, she had her grandson tell her everything he knew about the young winged creature. When he told her that Hera claimed to be a phoenix, she was startled. Phoenixes were incredibly rare and hadn't been seen for centuries, as far as she knew. Neville, who had only heard about the bird, mistook Hera for that variety, which were known for the healing power of their tears.

Apparently he wasn't far off.

The very next day Augusta penned an invitation to tea and addressed it to Hera Cullen and her family. The Longbottoms owed the child a great debt and she was determined to let them know this. She promptly received a reply from the girl's father, Carlisle. He politely declined her offer, stating the family was grieving the loss of the Flamels, but they would be happy to meet with her before they returned to America later in the week. Both parties had agreed to get together for lunch after the memorial service and will reading.

* * *

When the memorial service was concluded, during which the goblin speaking had outlined the lives of Nicolas and Perenelle quite beautifully, the will reading began. The large moving portrait was then levitated from its place behind the multitude of flower arrangements and placed directly in front of the large crowd of mourners. The painted likeness of Hera's uncle began to speak and hearing that beloved voice again caused a fresh wave of grief to pour through her. She hid her face in Edward's suit jacket as he pulled her close.

"Hello, my friends," exclaimed the painted alchemist. "We're very glad to see that so many of you have come to see us off, so to speak. By the way, that was a lovely service, Foulclaw." The goblin he had addressed nodded in thanks. "It brings to mind the time Nelle and I attended the funeral of that elven priestess…."

"Nicolas," Perenelle interrupted with a sigh. She briefly glared at her husband before facing the audience. "In our many years of life, the two of us have been blessed with a large family. Sadly, our last blood relative passed away fifty years ago without any heirs." Nelle looked out into the crowd and smiled sadly when she saw little Hera crying on Edward's shoulder. "Though we have no blood kin remaining, we have long ago found that blood does not always a family make."

Nicolas placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "We have also been blessed to amass many wonderful friends throughout the years, but there's one person who we've come to adore as family. And though she calls us Aunt and Uncle, she has become like a daughter to us. Hera Jasmine Cullen has been named as our heiress and, therefore, will inherit all of our worldly possessions."

Hera wiped her eyes with the handkerchief Rosalie handed her and faced the portrait once more.

Perenelle smiled lovingly at the child. "We've discovered over the years that this little girl has a limitless capacity for love and forgiveness. We feel that she would be the most likely person to continue our work of trying to make this world a more peaceful place to live for all beings."

In a broken voice, Hera answered, "Thank you Aunt Nelle and Uncle Nick."

Nicolas smiled. "Of course management of an estate such as ours is not a healthy task to give a… what grade are you in now, tenth?"

Hera giggled. "Second!"

"Right… that was my next guess," he winked at his niece. "Anyway, that's too much for a second-grader to handle, so we're going to make your parents Esme and Carlisle take care of everything while you focus on growing up, okay princess?"

Hera nodded. "Okay."

Perenelle smiled at the entire Cullen family as the crowd began to disperse. "Carlisle, our good friend Foulclaw will take all of you back into his office to hash out some of the details now that the service has concluded, alright?"

Carlisle smiled amiably. "Of course, my lady."

He turned as the family were approached by Augusta Longbottom and her grandson Neville, who shyly waved to Hera. The phoenix smiled and waved back, much to Edward's annoyance. He made a note to ask his son why he was suddenly wary of the adorable little boy later, despite a warning glare flashed in his direction.

"Madam Longbottom, it is a pleasure to see you once again," Carlisle exclaimed as he kissed the back of her hand. "If you don't mind waiting while we conclude our business with the goblins, we would all love to have you and young Neville join us for lunch."

The witch gave a tight smile and nodded. "A true gentleman, Mr. Cullen. You don't see many of those around any longer." She gave a sharp look to her grandson. "Take note, Neville… that is how one is meant to greet a lady!"

"Yes gran," Neville blushed.

"Of course we wouldn't mind waiting, Carlisle. Take all the time you need. Neville and I will be waiting for you in the front lobby."

* * *

 

**The Aid of Goblins**

Hera stole one last look at the moving portrait of her aunt and uncle, worried that she'd never get to see it again, before the chamber doors closed. Sighing, she grabbed Rosalie's hand and followed her family into the darkened halls of Gringotts Bank. Before they could move too far, their group was approached by the old wizard she had seen sitting with the Potters. He had a long gray beard and was wearing the oddest set of wizarding robes she had ever seen… they were a bright blue and had stars zooming around on the material. Edward immediately grabbed her free hand and she was glad he did.

There was something about the man she didn't like. Hera couldn't explain it, but the closer he came to her the stronger she felt a sense of distrust. It wasn't as bad as the feeling she got around the creepy janitor who worked at her school when she was in kindergarten. That man had made her very uncomfortable and one day when he'd accidentally brushed against her in the hall his touch had burned like fire! That night she'd hesitantly told Edward about it, worried that he'd think she was overreacting, yet hoping he would come up with a reason why those things were happening. But all he did was smile and tell her not to worry about it because he'd take care of everything.

It was weird because she never saw the creepy man again after that and Rosalie kept worrying about having to move.

But this man, even though she didn't think his touch would burn her, she didn't want to test that theory.

"Ah hello, my friends," the old wizard looked at them all as if they were his favorite people in the world. Hera felt Emmett's hands on her shoulders and was reassured by their strength. "Allow me to introduce myself! My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot…."

His spiel was interrupted by their goblin escort, Foulclaw. "That's wonderful, Headmaster, but my clients have an appointment at the current time. Time is galleons, as we say here at Gringotts, and everyone knows that when we lose time – we lose galleons. When we lose galleons," Foulclaw pulled his sword partway from its sheath, "heads will roll. May we continue?"

Dumbledore immediately nodded and smiled. "Of course, of course! I'll meet up with you fine people after your appointment." He began chuckling as he waved them off. "Best to not keep a goblin waiting!"

* * *

Edward refused to let go of Hera's hand until they were safely ensconced in Foulclaw's office. The things he saw in Dumbledore's head chilled him. He knew the aged headmaster thought his mind was well protected by his occlumency barriers, but such obstacles have never impeded his gift. As Nicolas had theorized when they'd first met, because Edward did not need to make eye contact with his target, his talent must work on a different frequency than a wizard's mind magic. Since then, whenever the Flamels had wanted to keep their thoughts protected they simply adopted the trick his family used of doing equations or singing an obnoxious song in their heads.

Of course different magical beings had different kinds of minds and magic, and therefore his gift may or may not work, depending on the species. Goblin minds, he discovered, were impenetrable. It was a great relief to be among so many of them and not have their every thought broadcast. Hera's mind was of course open to him, but sometimes her thoughts were a little more difficult to access. He wasn't sure if it could be attributed to her growing powers or their bond, but he supposed he'd find out one day.

Speaking of Hera, her gasp of delight pulled him from his musings. He followed her line of sight and smiled when he saw that the portrait of the Flamels had been brought to the office ahead of them. Foulclaw's office was massive. He must have been someone of great import to have earned a workplace this grand. The room was tastefully painted in a mixture of greys and blues. A large desk took up a great deal of space to the left while the walls were covered in bookshelves. Edward smirked when he caught Jasper wondering if he'd be allowed to peruse the ancient-looking tomes.

His brother was such a bookworm!

Foulclaw waved a hand, closing and locking the door while simultaneously conjuring extra chairs in front of his desk so that everyone would have a place to sit. The vampires thanked him for his courtesy before taking a seat. Hera had immediately chosen the chair closest to the Flamels' portrait and spent her time trading smiles with the much-loved faces of her aunt and uncle.

Carlisle smiled at their host before saying, "We'd like to thank you for the lovely ceremony… I'm sorry, do I call you "Mr. Foulclaw"? I'm afraid I have no knowledge of the customs of goblins."

The goblin smiled, which looked somewhat frightening considering the large amount of pointy teeth the creature had. "If it were anyone else, I'd instruct you to call me "Vice Director Foulclaw," however, because you were close friends with my oldest clients and because you don't look at me as if I should be shining your shoes while we talk business, you may call me Foulclaw."

The vampire patriarch smiled genially as he shook the goblin's hand. "Well then I insist you call me Carlisle." He then went on to introduce the rest of the family, who all gave a smile and wave to their host.

After the offer of refreshments for Hera, since the goblin obviously knew the rest of them were vampires, were declined, Foulclaw began the meeting. "You were all asked to meet with me directly after the service for a few reasons. The first is so that we can sign the paperwork in regards to young Hera's inheritance." He dug through his desk to find the necessary forms, then instructed Carlisle, Esme, and Hera on where to sign using a blood quill.

When Esme told him she and Carlisle didn't have blood, the goblin smiled again and said it also worked with venom. As soon as she began writing her name, the venom slightly burned the parchment creating an eerie effect. Though Hera barely flinched as the quill's magic cut into her skin, Edward growled uncontrollably until Foulclaw healed her hand and vanished the blood. He was smirking the entire time as if amused by Edward's responses.

"Okay, as I'm sure you have discovered from reading the parchment, this is basically your acknowledgement that, while Hera has inherited the entirety of the Flamel estate, you two hold the responsibility of management and upkeep until she turns seventeen years of age." He then pulled out a different set of scrolls. "It is by no means required, but should you wish to leave the estate management in my hands for a yearly fee, which fluctuates depending upon interest earned, I would be honored to take that responsibility."

Foulclaw passed over the appropriate scrolls for Carlisle to read. "My duties would include both property and ward upkeep, ensuring the taxes are paid on time, and handling any investments tied to the estate." He began rifling through the parchment before him. "The Flamels have, over the centuries, invested in a good number of endeavors… most of which pertain to the rights of magical beings. You can, of course, choose to make changes at any time. One of my tasks would be to keep you abreast on the things which are losing money because, (should you choose me as your estate manager), anything which loses  **you**  money will lose me money."

Carlisle chuckled and signed the document, followed by his wife and daughter. "Well if Nicolas and Perenelle were satisfied with your skills, that's good enough for us."

Nicolas beamed from his portrait. "Satisfied isn't a strong enough word, my friend. Had you turned down Foulclaw's offer I would have found a way to hex you from here! He's been a close friend of ours ever since the first cart ride we took with him way back in the 1800's. I remember that Nelle hated the journey, but after I asked him if he'd mind taking us within view of the dragons she'd perked right up!" Hera giggled. "It wasn't until later that I found out that goblins weren't allowed to do that."

Foulclaw huffed. "And Ragnok still doesn't know about that, so if you'd like me to keep my head you'd best not tell that story any longer."

Perenelle elbowed her husband. "Of course, Foulclaw dear. Keeping this wizard's mouth shut is a full-time endeavor, but I dare say I have no regrets in taking the job all those years ago." The couple in the portrait shared a loving kiss, causing Hera to wrinkle her nose and look away.

The goblin also shook his head and refocused his attention on his guests. "The second reason I've brought you here is a little more serious than finances. The Flamels have told me that while Hera has been legally adopted by you and Esme, she has not been magically adopted."

Carlisle frowned in concern. "Not to my knowledge. When we adopted Hera we were forced to acquire signed permission from the Dursleys. Though they didn't treat her well, they still had her registered with the non-magical government in order to receive compensation for her supposed care," he ignored Edward's almost feral growl. "But vampires are barely tolerated in the magical communities, so I can't imagine we would be considered appropriate caregivers for any child."

"Why would we need to magically adopt her anyway," Rosalie asked with a sour expression on her face. "We don't live in the magical world."

Foulclaw pondered the question for a bit. "While that is true, I'm afraid that because Hera is a magical creature and a minor, the ministry would be able to supersede any non-magical guardian should they wish to do so. In normal circumstances, that wouldn't be an issue. The ministry rarely concerns themselves with the affairs of us lesser beings," the goblin sneered, "unless we're behaving in a disagreeable manner. However, because Hera is the true child of prophecy, not to mention an extremely rare and valued race, you can be certain they will be sticking their abnormally large noses in."

Hera looked confused. "Child of pro… prophet see?"

Edward cringed. He hadn't wanted Hera to know about the prophecy. Carlisle had read all about it in the Daily Prophet he'd picked up in St. Mungo's. Of course the Cullens had instantly recognized the fact that the wizards were hailing the wrong twin as savior, but thought that to be a blessing. They had agreed to take care of everything they'd needed to do in the magical community, then sneak back off to their happy lives in America, leaving the corrupt wizarding world none the wiser.

He leaned in to whisper in Hera's ear. "I'll explain it later, sunshine."

She nodded, then resumed swinging her legs in a childish fashion.

Esme worried her hands. "Is there nothing we can do to keep them away from her?"

The goblin smiled once again. "I'm glad you asked that question, my dear."

* * *

 

**The Newest Goblins**

Carlisle interrupted their goblin host when a worry hit him. "I'm sorry, Foulclaw, but would you mind if I let Madam Longbottom know our meeting is running long? Perhaps we should postpone our lunch date until this business is settled… I'd hate for she and her grandson to expire from hunger," he added with a smile.

The goblin waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "No need to worry, Carlisle. A simple goblin time charm has been activated on this room as soon as I sealed it, as well as another for privacy. When we have concluded our meeting you will find that not near as much time has passed to those outside these walls." He smiled. "I wasn't kidding when I told Dumbledore time was galleons."

The doctor shared an amazed glance with his family. "Remarkable!"

Foulclaw leaned back in his chair and folded his long spindly fingers together. "Are you aware that as soon as you step foot in any branch of Gringotts you are technically in another country?"

Carlisle shook his head. "No, we weren't aware."

The goblin nodded. "Yes. The land upon which this bank sits, as well as a great deal below Diagon Alley is considered sovereign soil… owned by the goblin nation and ruled strictly by our laws." Foulclaw stood up and began pacing. "It was a stipulation we insisted upon in our last treaty with the wizards. We agreed to manage their money and they agreed to abide by our laws whilst inside this building." He turned to look at the vampires and phoenix.

"This is why I could so subtly threaten to decapitate the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards without having to worry about repercussions." Foulclaw retook his seat. "Had I done that outside this grand building I would probably be sitting in a ministry holding cell for my audacity, and expecting death."

Esme frowned in thought. "So are you offering sanctuary to Hera, here in Gringotts?"

Foulclaw shook his head. "I'm offering a lot more than sanctuary, my lady. I'm offering you and your family something which has never been extended to anyone outside the goblin race. I have asked for, and been granted permission by our king, to offer you citizenship."

The Cullen family stared, flabbergasted.

"Should you accept, you would be considered full goblins by everyone both within these walls and without. You would be treated the same as any of our citizens, and should anyone outside this bank attempt to cause you harm, they would be breaking our treaty and bringing war down upon their heads."

Carlisle sat stunned for a minute before running his fingers through his blonde hair. "That is… well, we are beyond honored that you would consider granting us that privilege, Foulclaw, but what exactly does this entail? Are you sure you and your people wish to take responsibility for a child that the Ministry of Magic will soon be desperate to control?"

Foulclaw chuckled. "We are a warrior race, Carlisle. Goblins are responsible for not only crafting the finest weapons, but also mastering them." He sighed. "However, just because we never shy away from a fight, it does not mean that we don't also cherish times of peace."

The goblin stood and opened a cabinet behind his desk. He pulled out a thick tome which looked to be centuries old and flipped through it until he reached a page in the back. "This is the prophecy our seers foretold about your daughter. It says:

" _The Dark Lord returns_  
And the Light again burns  
He will bring terror and fear  
So much blood and tears  
To end this madness  
Follow the trail of sadness  
Beloved by the Wild  
The Potter's Phoenix Child."

Foulclaw snapped the massive book closed. He rested his gaze on Hera, who had at some point fallen asleep against her mate. "We're not asking you to move down here with us. We're also not asking you to forget about your lives in America. And we're certainly not asking you to place your seven-year-old daughter on the front lines of a war – especially one of which the wizards brought upon themselves.

"But, this prophecy will be fulfilled," he said, patting the book before him. "And when it is, believe me when I say that you will be much safer with the goblin nation at your back." Foulclaw returned the book to the cabinet before facing the shocked vampires. "So what do you say?"

Carlisle traded looks with his family. They had been a family for so many years that they could often read each other without speaking. Turning back to Foulclaw, the vampire patriarch nodded. "I say we would be stupid to refuse your offer."

* * *

The meeting with Foulclaw was soon wrapped up and the eight newest members of the goblin nation left the office to keep their lunch appointment.

Edward supposed it was too much to hope that Dumbledore had left when he saw the old wizard making small talk with Lady Longbottom. Both stood when they saw the Cullens making their way through the lobby. He tightened his grip on Hera's hand as she sleepily trudged along beside him.

"Ah, Carlisle," Augusta nodded. "I trust you finished your business?"

The vampire smiled. "Indeed we did, madam."

"Good." She looked to Dumbledore. "Albus, have you met the Cullens yet?"

Blue eyes twinkled behind half-moon glasses. "I'm afraid I haven't yet had the pleasure, dear Augusta. We were interrupted earlier, I'm sad to say."

Nodding brusquely, the stern woman quickly introduced the Cullens to the headmaster before politely excusing herself and her grandson. "If you don't mind, Albus, we have a prior engagement and you know Longbottoms are never late."

"I wouldn't dream of holding you up, my dear. Perhaps you wouldn't mind one extra person, however. I would be happy to volunteer my office for the occasion, and I'd been intending to request a meeting with the Cullens, myself." He smiled widely. "Why not kill two basilisks with one rooster, my friends?"

Mrs. Longbottom scoffed. "I think not, headmaster. If you want to meet with the Cullens, then you can do as I did and send your own invitation." She pulled Neville toward the door. "Now we have things to discuss that are, quite frankly, none of your concern. It was nice seeing you again, Albus, and I bid you good day." With the clear dismissal, Albus Dumbledore was left standing in the lobby of Gringotts scratching his head.

* * *

Edward glared at the table as Hera and Neville giggled to each other over their sandwiches. His mate blushed when the young wizard offered her his pickle and firmly ignored Jasper's thoughts as he started singing that obnoxious children's song about the two kids sitting in a tree kissing in his head. Jasper was going to get hurt if he didn't stop poking the angry vampire. In a last ditch effort to save the lives of Augusta's grandson and his own brother, he refocused his attention on the conversation between Carlisle and the witch.

"I won't hear of it, Augusta," his father said. "I'm beyond thrilled that whatever Hera did at the hospital brought back your son and daughter-in-law, but my family considers the Longbottoms to be friends, and there's no debts between friends."

Augusta huffed. "Well, be that as it may, the Longbottoms are going to ally themselves with the Cullens whether you like it or not, you stubborn vampire." She watched the easy interaction between her grandson and Hera for a while. "You know those two are getting on like Frank and Alice did when they were children. You wouldn't be willing to consider a marriage contract, would you?"

A large crack startled the group as a chunk of the table broke under Edward's grip. He looked up sheepishly. "Sorry."

Emmett and Jasper began snickering, making Edward long to cause them pain. Esme turned to the confused witch and informed her that they appreciated the offer, but wanted Hera to marry out of love.

Edward couldn't wait to get back to Alaska.

* * *

As soon as the will reading had concluded, James and Lily left the bank as quickly as possible. Both were bound and determined to get their daughter back, but needed to find a way to do so that wouldn't result in them being ostracized from the wizarding world. Sirius and Remus were confused to be asked to come along, only for them to rush out of there as if the building were on fire.

Charlus was also confused and upset. His mum and dad had all but promised him a large amount of money, only to tell him they had made a mistake. Disappointment wasn't a strong enough word for how the young boy felt, and his parents were having to suffer through his constant whining and tantrums. James had finally got him to settle down by promising him his own racing broom, much to his wife's consternation.

"Why didn't your sister let us know she'd given Hera up?" James paced back and forth in his study as Lily sat despondently on the loveseat.

She glared at the bespectacled man. "And how would she contact us, James? Owl? Floo? We don't have a muggle postal address as far as I'm aware." She began to cry. "Oh merlin, James… we gave our baby girl away and now she's living with dark creatures! Vampires!"

James growled and flopped down beside the red haired woman. "I know! Damn that Albus Dumbledore! She's a harpy, he says." He picked up one of the small trinkets that he had placed to decorate his desk and threw it against the far wall. It made a satisfying crash as it hit the plaster. "You don't want this to get out, James… what would the public think if a family as purportedly light as yours were to be tied to such a dark creature," James mimicked the aged wizard. "Stupid old goat!"

Lily groaned and covered her head. "It's not just Dumbledore's fault, James… he didn't  **force**  us to give up our daughter!" She glared at him, uncaring about the lines of mascara running down her face from crying. "Forget about Dumbledore and help me figure out a way to get Hera back with us before those creatures completely corrupt her."

James settled back on the couch and put his arm around his wife. "I know, love. We'll come up with something. Do you think the ministry would believe she was kidnapped by the vampires?"

She snorted. "With all the effort we went through to hide her from even our closest friends? Not a chance. Even Sirius and Remus don't know we had twins."

James nodded, scrunching his face in thought. "What if… what if we claim to have had prior warning of the prophecy and chose to hide her for her own safety? We can say we placed her with a loving family and later discovered she had been taken by vampires?"

Lily thought for a while. "And when they ask why we never looked for Hera after she was taken?"

Her husband shrugged. "We didn't know until we saw her at the service because we knew keeping in contact with her would endanger that safety. Fearing Hera's captors would harm her, we left without confronting them, rushing to the foster family's last known address only to find the house empty. You and I will just pick an empty muggle house at random, make up some fake names, and let the aurors handle the vampires. The ministry will just assume that the dark creatures ate the muggles and absconded with our daughter. The entire coven will be destroyed for their supposed crime."

The witch nodded. "You're right… they'll never think to check with the muggles to confirm our story. The vampires will die and we'll get our baby back." Lily conjured a cloth to wipe her face free of both tears and make-up. "Do you think Charlus will get along with her?"

James smiled. "I think there will be a transitional period in which both Hera and Charlus will need to settle down and get used to the change, but we'll get there in the end."

"Do you think they'll be mad that we've been taking advantage of Charlus' fame," she asked. As soon as the public had heard the prophecy, they'd been showering the Potters in praises and gifts. Lily worried that they would lose that once the truth came out, or at least their version of the truth.

Shaking his head, James dismissed her worries with a wave of their hand. "No, my love. Once they hear about the tragic ordeal little Hera has gone through by being brought up in the hands of those monsters, they'll be just as thankful to us as they have been, if not more."

Lily finally smiled now that she was so close to getting her daughter back. "That's true, darling. After all, they still need little Hera if they wish to have any hope of surviving Voldemort. Speaking of the bastard, has there yet been any sign of his return?"

"Not yet. Before the Flamels' service Albus said Snivellus' mark was darkening, but hasn't fully come back yet."

The redhead sighed. "I do wish you'd stop calling him that. Do you know how juvenile it sounds?"

James shook his head. "Sorry love, but the name fits."

* * *

 

**Here There Be Dragons**

After the delightful lunch with Lady Longbottom and her grandson, the Cullens left to grab their belongings and check out of their hotel. Though they weren't scheduled to depart the magical world for three more days, Foulclaw had convinced the family to spend the remainder of their time with the goblins. Worried about Hera's safety until their new citizenship was realized, the Cullens happily acquiesced.

"We have issued a statement to the ministry, and are planning to give another to the Daily Prophet in regards to your new status," Foulclaw was explaining to Carlisle as the cart zoomed down the tracks towards the goblins' living areas. "I would feel more secure if you'd keep a low profile on the surface until it becomes common knowledge. Perhaps it would be best to have a guard with you when you feel the need to go out. No need to invite trouble," he added with a chuckle.

Hera was loving the cart ride and had her hands spread out, pretending as if she were flying. The irony of her being a flying creature was lost on her as she savored the feel of the wind blowing her hair back. Hearing a loud roar from somewhere deep in the darkness, she gasped in excitement. "Is that the  **dragon**?"

Foulclaw smirked upon seeing her enjoyment of the trip. "Indeed it is, Hera." The goblin turned a dial on the front of the cart, causing it to suddenly veer to the right. "You know, it's not against the rules for goblins to show the dragons to other goblins," he casually threw out, causing the girl's green eyes to widen with joy.

Edward, who'd had his arms wrapped tightly around his mate since the speedy ride began, shook his head in amusement. "I just hope the dragon doesn't try to fry us in the attempt to save her."

At the goblin's questioning look, Emmett snickered. "You'll see."

"Our little Hera has quite a way with animals," Alice added, affectionately tousling the child's hair.

Foulclaw shook his head and refocused on driving the cart. He wasn't sure he wanted to know to what they were referring.

Before long, they were slowing down. The dragon paddock was teeming with life as workers went about their duties. The vampires and phoenix were given many curious looks, though none were hostile. Four giant Ukrainian Ironbellies could easily be seen as the group disembarked, one of which was a nesting mother the goblins had affectionately named "Skull Crusher."

Chuckling when he noticed the vampires seemed reluctant to get near the beasts, Foulclaw decided to put their minds at ease. "Worry not. There are a plethora of charms woven throughout the enclosure for protection. While the dragons are still able to breathe fire, it will not be able to escape their cage." He was about to relay some interesting facts about the animals when young Hera squealed in excitement and disappeared in a flash of green flames, only to reappear near the nest of the most terrifying beast.

Gasping in horror, he immediately snapped out orders in gobbledygook. The dragon handlers scrambled to get to the young child out of the pen before Skull Crusher ate the foolish youngling. He was briefly surprised that the Cullens seemed almost calm in the face of their daughter's imminent demise. He was about to question their sanity when an odd sound rang through the air, causing him to face the nesting female. Every single goblin stared in shocked disbelief as their most fearsome dragon, one who was abnormally cranky on her  **best**  days, was purring as the tiny phoenix rubbed her belly.

This was the very first time the goblins had ever heard a dragon purr. They didn't even know dragons  **could**  purr. Turning to look at Hera's father, he gawked as the vampire smiled and shrugged. "Like Alice said… Hera has a way with animals."

* * *

After the dragon incident, which caused two handlers to drink themselves into a stupor, Hera was thereafter known by the goblins as "Dragon Tamer." Foulclaw was certain that the Cullens had no idea of the significance of the moniker. When a goblin has managed to do something worthy of notice, they were given an appropriate title to commemorate the achievement. For Hera to be awarded such a name the very same day she was given citizenship was next to impossible. Some goblins waited years for such an honor to be bestowed upon them, while others never accomplished it.

Foulclaw was certain that if their king had felt any shred of doubt in regards to adopting this family into their race, Hera had firmly obliterated it.

* * *

Hera stepped over Emmett's long legs and plopped down on the couch between him and Edward. Jasper had Alice on his lap, and they were whispering and giggling together while Rosalie had gone into hers and Emmett's room minutes before to read. Her mom and dad were off with Foulclaw discussing the article they were going to get the wizards to publish in their newspaper.

Hera had been wanting to talk to her Edward about something, and from the way he simultaneously sighed and looked like a cornered animal, he'd read her mind and didn't particularly want to.

"Not really… no. Aren't you hungry? I can whip up something for you really quick. You didn't finish your sandwich at lunch." Edward stood up quickly, causing their siblings to stare at him in curiosity.

Hera huffed. "No… why don't you like Neville, Edward? He's nice!"

Edward groaned as everyone but Hera started laughing at him.

"Yes, Edward," Emmett interjected. "You should be nicer to sweet little Neville. Who knows, he may one day become your brother-in-law!" The large vampire laughed harder when Edward started growling at him.

Hera was getting frustrated. Everyone was laughing at Edward and she didn't know why. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, tell me!" She stomped her foot on the floor and glared at the tawny-haired vampire for good measure. The girl really had no idea how cute she was when she pouted.

Sighing, Edward nodded and reached for her hand. He gave a final glare to the laughing vampires before swinging his mate onto his back and zooming out of the rooms they'd been given by the goblins at full speed. Finally reaching a place where he was certain they wouldn't be overheard, Edward stopped and helped her down. He sighed again and sat down on the stone bench overlooking a large scenic grotto before patting the spot beside him.

"I hadn't wanted to have this conversation with you until you were older, but I guess it's okay to talk about it now."

Hera frowned in confusion. "Is this about why you don't like my friend Neville?"

Edward grabbed her hand and turned to face her. "I don't dislike Neville, Hera… my vampire does."

"But why?"

"Because…." He ran his fingers through his hair in an agitated manner. Lowering his eyes, Edward continued. "Because it's jealous."

Hera's eyes softened at hearing the earnest confession. "Oh Edward, there's nothing to be jealous about. Just because I like Neville doesn't mean I don't want to hang around with you too!"

Edward smiled sadly before cuffing the child's chin. "Hera, do you know what a mate is?"

Remembering her very weird conversation with Emmett about the wolves, Hera nodded. "Yes. They make babies together."

The vampire gave her an odd look before shrugging. "Well, yes… eventually, but it's so much more than that. Many creatures, especially magical creatures, have what's known as destined mates. A mate is someone you're linked to… someone who you love and who loves you back." He squeezed her hand.

"Hera," Edward continued, "my vampire recognized you as my mate the very second I laid eyes on you four years ago. In that moment, I immediately became your protector and your best friend, all rolled into one."

Hera nodded in understanding. She'd always felt a pull to Edward. Sometimes it confused her because she didn't really think of him as her brother. Could this mate thing be why?

Edward nodded in response to her thoughts. "Yes. You're too young now, but when you grow up your phoenix will let you know that I'm your mate and you'll find yourself having different feelings for me, and I for you."

The young phoenix stared vacantly at the grotto, deep in thought. Seeing if she'd been on the same page as her mate, Hera asked, "So, when I grow up you and me will get married?"

Edward nodded, seemingly relieved that she was taking this so calmly. "If you want to, yes. But that won't be for a very long time, and I promise that nothing will ever happen that you're not ready for. I just wanted to let you know why my vampire has been short with the Longbottom boy. It was worried that you would one day develop feelings for him and I'd be left alone."

Hera threw her arms around Edward's neck. He returned the embrace immediately. "Edward, I wouldn't ever let you be alone… you know that!"

The vampire chuckled wryly. "Yeah… I guess I just needed to hear it though."

They sat contemplating things in silence for a while before Hera asked, "So how long after we get married do you have to ask Emmett's permission to put your penis in my vagina and make a baby?"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** The end of the above segment, as well as the beginning of the next one is referencing a one-shot called "Baby Talk" that you will find in "Phoenix Rising - Extras"  
  


**Emmett McCarty: Training Master**

The door to their home under Gringotts slammed open, startling everyone. When a very angry Edward cast his eyes on Emmett, the larger vampire actually gulped in nervousness. "Where's Hera?" He knew no matter what he'd done, his brother would never hurt him too badly in front of his mate. The answer he received wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"She flashed over to visit the dragons." Edward prowled around the room until he was standing directly in front of Emmett. "Something you want to tell me?"

Jasper frowned in concern and tried to bring Edward's rage down a few notches. The angry vampire briefly glanced at him before focusing once more on his target.

Emmett resisted the urge to gulp again. He spread his hands and shrugged, truly not knowing what he'd done to piss the other vampire off so much. "Um… not that I know of. What's up?"

"What's up? You really don't know what's up?"

Confusion filled the brawny vampire before he started to get agitated. "Look bro…  **you're**  the mind reader, not me. I truly don't know what's got your panties in a wad, but if you tell me then maybe I can defend myself!"

Edward's black eyes stared deeply into Emmett's amber. "My panties are in a wad because my seven-year-old mate just asked me when I had to get your permission in order for me to put my penis in her vagina and make a baby!" The last was yelled so loudly that Carlisle and Esme probably heard it from Foulclaw's office.

Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie all snapped out, "What?!" simultaneously and immediately surrounded Emmett with anger coloring their faces. He was going to be lucky to get out of this with his head still attached to his shoulders.

Throwing his hands up in a placating manner, Emmett began sputtering. "You… you got it all wrong, guys! Hera was watching… and then I grabbed the remote, but her eyes were like lasers… Alice and the animal she was hunting started laughing at me… I did my best, and I didn't go into details!"

The four vampires' anger was soon replaced by bewilderment, and Jasper began pondering out loud on whether or not one of their kind could go insane. Once Emmett had satisfactorily explained the incident as it had truly occurred, everyone was looking less like they wanted to roast him in a dragon's pen.

"Look, I'm sorry… she was curious about the wolves and I thought I could handle it in a mature manner, but… well." Emmett shrugged helplessly.

Edward, his emotions much lighter now that he had the entire truth, pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just… don't ever educate Hera on sex again, okay?"

Emmett snorted. "No worries there, bro. Not the most fun thing I've done in my life, let me tell you!"

* * *

Emmett McCarty was bored. Uber bored. He wasn't used to going so long without some form of entertainment device. The vampire had drug out his laptop, only to discover that goblins apparently didn't have electrical outlets. His tedium was quickly reaching critical levels. If it went any higher he was going to have to resort to drastic measures, such as borrowing a book from Jasper. If Hera were here he would play a game with her. The last time he'd challenged her to hide and seek she'd almost won.

Emmett had never expected her to flash herself to the roof.

Alas, the phoenix was helping the chief dragon handler with his task of checking the nesting female's eggs as Edward watched. Apparently the task usually took a force of no less than twelve goblins with a healer on hand and a stockpile of burn cream and bandages. Now all that was needed was Hera and someone to run scans on the dragon's young. It wasn't nearly as exciting as the job had been before Dragon Tamer came, but Emmett was still kind of sorry he was missing it.

Carlisle and Esme were off with Foulclaw, Alice and Jasper had slipped off to have a little alone time, and Rose was still pissed at him for feeding Hera lies while trying to answer her questions on mating. Deciding to explore the caverns, Emmett stuck his hands in his pockets and left. Not long into his trek he met a group of goblins who nodded politely. Recognizing one as someone he'd met at the dragon paddock, the vampire happily nodded back.

"Yo Ironfang, good to see you again!" He put on his best desperate expression. "Help me out, guys… what do you do for fun around here?"

Ironfang chuckled, displaying his sharp teeth. "We train."

Emmett's hopeful face fell. "That's it? Your idea of fun is to stand around and hit each other with swords and axes?"

Goblin laughter rang through the cavern. They were obviously amused by the vampire's response before a strange goblin who introduced himself as Rockfury latched on to his arm and pulled him toward what appeared to be a large arena. "Not quite."

Once they had reached their destination, Emmett's jaw dropped. Before him were multiple platforms, each one of which stood adjacent to the wall. A large rectangular portion of wall next to the platforms were covered in runes. He watched eagerly as Rockfury climbed upon one of the raised areas. The rune-covered space closest to him immediately lit up like a huge television screen displaying two characters, one of which was identical to the goblin!

Rockfury grabbed a practice sword from a nearby stand and readied his stance, the image representing himself following his moves exactly. His opponent was the fabricated image of another goblin, dressed in full battle armor, and carrying an axe that looked too heavy for  **anyone**  to properly wield.

Without warning, the fake goblin attacked without mercy, causing him to immediately go on the defense. The virtual battle lasted less than five minutes before Rockfury's character's head went flying off into the distance. As soon as he stepped off of the platform, the screen went back to the runic symbols and the other goblins cheered at his success at having lasted so long.

Emmett, for once in his life, was utterly speechless. Goblins had unknowingly created a video game out of runes! Looking more excited than he could ever remember being, he grabbed Rockfury by the shoulders and begged to have a turn. Everyone cheered at his eagerness before he was quickly situated on a platform with the practice sword in hand.

By his tenth effort, he had successfully beaten Rockfury's attempt.

On his thirty-fifth try, he'd managed to defeat his video opponent and had earned the title of "Training Master."

Rosalie, who had gone searching for her missing husband at around three in the morning, dragged him from the platform kicking and screaming. The goblins, whose numbers had grown exponentially since he first found out about the joys of the training program, laughed uproariously at the sight.

* * *

The next morning, Emmett and Jasper were talking excitedly about the "video game" the goblins had designed as Edward listened. He was constantly surprised by the cleverness of this race and flabbergasted that wizards could ever expect them to be subservient to anyone. Hera ate her breakfast, listening attentively at the exchange. She declined Esme's offer of her more pancakes, thanking her mama for the feast.

A thump hit the front door, and Hera went to see what had made that sound as Esme happily washed the dirty dishes. "It's the newspaper, daddy!"

Her black hair, freshly brushed by her personal stylist Rosalie, bounced as she ran to hand the publication to Carlisle. Everyone went silent, hoping the article outlining their goblin citizenship had made it into this edition of the Daily Prophet. "Do you think it's in there?"

The father chuckled at his spirited daughter. "I don't know, princess. I guess we're about to find out."

He opened the paper, scowling immediately at the headline. Edward, who had peeked into his father's mind began growling. "Well, we're in here, but it isn't because of the article Foulclaw submitted to his source in the Daily Prophet."

Esme frowned. "Well what else would cause us to be front page news, darling?"

Carlisle glared at the image of them at Nicolas and Perenelle's memorial service, sitting closely together as a family as Hera kept wiping the tears from her face with the borrowed handkerchief. It was apparent that her face was swollen even in the black and white image.

"It seems we're wanted by the aurors for kidnapping our daughter from her loving family."

Chaos erupted.

* * *

 

**Under Arrest**

Remus and Sirius both had different reactions to learning about the little girl once known as Hera Jasmine Potter. As the couple explained how Lily'd had a prophetic dream, (a gift she claims to have always had but kept secret), showing her sweet baby girl to be the prophecy child, they tearfully decided to hide her away in order to keep her safe. They claimed to have begged a nice, upstanding muggle family Lily had known from childhood to take the newborn and raise her until it was safe for her to return.

Apparently they were then afraid to make contact with the Fergusons, (the so-called foster family), in the event that the Potters would inadvertently lead death eaters to the location where Hera was being kept. It was, therefore, a great surprise to them when they saw their precious baby girl, for the first time since she was a newborn, in the presence of a large coven of vampires. Fearing for Hera's life, the couple then claim to have rushed immediately after the service to the Fergusons' home, only to find that the entire family had been tragically murdered in what the muggle police officers claim to be some kind of vicious animal attack.

Armed with this new information, the frantic Potters then went immediately to Sirius' and James' boss, Rufus Scrimgeour – Head of the Auror Department. Needless to say, with James' reputation and upstanding history, arrest records were put together immediately. Scrimgeour, himself, vowed not to rest until the "vicious beasts" were ripped apart and turned to ash for their heinous crimes.

Of course, their case wasn't hurt by the fact that Albus Dumbledore backed them up completely, claiming to know about the baby's placement at the "loving family's" home. He then went on to say it had been his idea to keep the knowledge of the child a secret from even their closest friends. He meant no disrespect, but went on to claim that the Potters once trusted their old friend Peter Pettigrew and was later betrayed by him when they accidentally discovered the dark mark branded on the rat animagus' arm.

That reminder still hurt the remaining marauders.

Sirius Black, once he heard this tale of tragedy and woe, rallied behind his friends immediately… determined to pledge his life in the quest to save his goddaughter from her captors. And Remus? Remus J. Lupin looked his friends in the eyes and promised to do everything within his power to see that the truth became known. The werewolf fully intended honor that promise.

He just wasn't completely certain that Dumbledore and the Potters were the ones he would be fighting to save.

* * *

Hera started crying when her daddy said they were to be arrested. The living room became very loud as her family all began shouting at the same time. She immediately covered her ears and buried her face in her mama's silk blouse. Esme promptly picked her child up and told everyone to be quiet. Though she hadn't shouted, the rest could quickly see that their reactions were scaring the phoenix and they calmed themselves. No sooner did silence descend than there was a loud knocking at the door.

The seven-year-old whimpered, fearing it to be aurors on the other side, ready to take her family away to be murdered. Edward pulled her into his own arms as Carlisle went to answer the door, gently reassuring her that no human could ever make it this far without the goblins' permission. She began to calm, realizing Edward was right. Still, she only fully relaxed when her daddy led Foulclaw inside the house.

The goblin looked very angry and Hera then began to worry that they had caused so much trouble for him and his people that they were about to be cast out into the wizarding world. Edward began rubbing her back, soothing her without words.

Foulclaw waived away the offer of refreshments and gestured for everyone to take a seat. Once Edward sat down, Hera turned to face who she hoped would be their savior from this mess.

"I have to say the audacity of James and Lily Potter knows no bounds," the goblin said in a disgusted manner.

Carlisle ran his fingers through his hair in a rare show of frustration. "What can we do, Foulclaw? This isn't a case of an unsanctioned attack against members of the goblin nation… the Potters have actually gone through legal channels to have us arrested for kidnapping Hera. It's absurd!"

Foulclaw sneered. "Oh it's not just kidnapping. They're also charging you with the murder of Hera's fictitious guardians."

"Fictitious," Jasper asked, using his gift to lessen his sister's sorrow and fear.

"Yes. They wouldn't dare bring the true monsters they left Hera with into this. Once the wizarding world finds out what Hera's infancy was really like, they will turn on the Potters faster than you can imagine."

"So let's find the monsters," Rosalie exclaimed.

Hera felt the icy cold sensation of shame flow through her. She never wanted anyone to find out about what had happened to her in that house of horrors. She didn't even want to know the things that occurred that she couldn't remember! Edward's arms tightened around her just as Jasper crouched down to look her in the eye. "Don't you dare, Hera. You've got nothing to be ashamed of, you hear me? The Dursleys are the monsters in this movie, Darlin' and we're going to expose them for what they truly are in front of the entire magical world."

The phoenix leaned forward and hugged her blonde brother tightly, relishing the feel of his own arms around her as well as the gentle hands of her mate rubbing her back. She was terrified beyond belief that she would soon lose this. Every vampire in this room was worth more to her than her own life and to lose any one of them would be a great tragedy from which she would never recover.

"We just have to find them," Carlisle interjected. It hadn't taken much effort to track them down when they needed their signatures on Hera's adoption forms. Unfortunately, if Nicolas' curse remained strong, the Dursleys could be anywhere by now. The massive case of artificial bad luck may very well have rendered them homeless.

Foulclaw nodded thoughtfully. "We've got investigators out tracking them down. Don't worry," he added, "even if we don't locate them, they're not our only defense against the erroneous accusations. Just because the Ministry of Magic doesn't have a clue how to garner information in the non-magical world, it doesn't mean that everyone else is just as incompetent."

Carlisle nodded, seemingly bolstered by their friend's confidence. "Okay, so what happens now? What do you normally do when a goblin is charged with a wizarding crime?"

The goblin sighed. "I'm afraid we have no choice but to hand you over to be tried in their court."

"No!" Hera screamed. "They can't take my family, I won't let them," she sobbed. "I'll flash you all away to my school… Professor Fredrickson said it's a safe place for all magical creatures!" She fought Edward as he pulled her in closely. "I won't let it happen… I won't!"

The goblin looked pained as he approached the small girl, and began stroking her hair. "Calm down, child. Nothing will happen to them in the ministry, I swear it on my honor as a goblin. And believe me when I say that  **nothing**  is more important to a goblin than his honor."

Red eyes, swollen from tears, stared intently into Foulclaw's black orbs. "What about the wizards… they treat my family badly because they're vampires when they haven't done anything bad! What will they do when they think they have?"

Wiping the tears from Hera's face with his spindly fingers, the goblin smiled. "You forget, little one. They aren't going in as vampires, but goblins. Wizards are bound by the treaty between us to ensure that no goblin comes to harm in the hands of the ministry. They wouldn't dare to break the treaty… especially since goblins house the majority of their money."

Hera sniffled and accepted some tissues from her mother in order to blow her nose. "How long will they be away."

"As short a time as is possible." He returned to his seat now that the youngling was more calm. "I have goblins working around the clock in order to insure this matter is dealt with quickly."

Edward looked pained. "What about Hera? We're not handing her over to the wizards!"

"Of course we aren't. She will remain down here with a suitable caretaker, I assure you. The head dragon handler Dreadblade and his mate Tmora have already volunteered to house the young one until you have returned." Foulclaw turned his attention to the phoenix. "Dreadblade has become quite fond of you, Hera, as have the dragons, and Tmora is very nurturing. I think they will be able to keep you busy enough so that you don't dwell on matters. I'll also have an empty portrait placed in your room so that your aunt and uncle will be able to visit you, and so you can have them contact me should you desire it."

Hera nodded before hugging Edward as tightly as she could. "Stay safe?"

Edward closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his mate's hair. "I promise, but you have to promise the same Hera." He placed a finger under her chin, pulling until her green eyes met his topaz. "Promise me that you won't do anything crazy while we're gone… nothing dangerous and nothing stupid, okay?"

"I won't!"

"I mean it Hera… no attempts to break us out of jail! And you also have to promise to obey Dreadblade and Tmora. If you can promise me all of that, then I'll promise that we will  **all**  stay safe."

Hera met the gaze of each of her family members before solemnly nodding. "I promise, Edward."

* * *

 

**Absence and Strength**

Foulclaw gave the Cullens an hour to themselves before returning to escort them all to the lobby. There aurors would be waiting to take them into custody. Though Edward didn't want her to, Hera was determined to remain by their sides for as long as was possible. Dreadblade also went along in order to escort the phoenix back to the home he shared with his mate. Clutching tightly to the hands of Edward and her mother, the child cringed when she saw James and Lily Potter waiting off to the side near a beaming Albus Dumbledore.

If they thought this was going to be a joyful reunion with her, the mortals were greatly mistaken.

A contingent of armed goblin guards stood close to the aurors, closely watching the humans with disdain. As soon as the Cullens reached the wizards, one of them stepped forward holding a scroll. The man was tall and had a long scar starting from below his left eye and coming down to his chin. Hera didn't know anything about him, but she despised him with every fiber of her being simply because he was here to take her family away.

"Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen, Edward Masen, Emmett McCarty, Rosalie McCarty, Jasper Whitlock, and Alice Whitlock: You are all hereby placed under arrest for the murder of two muggles, Sandra and Leopold Ferguson, and the kidnapping of Hera Jasmine Potter. Minister of Magic Millicent Bagnold has issued a command that all of you are to be placed into a ministry holding cell, where you will remain until your hearing. On the day of said hearing, you will then face the Council of Magical Law and be judged for the aforementioned crimes." The auror stepped back as his cohorts came forward and began placing magical restraints on the vampires.

Tears started falling anew while the young girl watched as her beloved family were then led out of the building. Every one of them made eye contact with her before they left and silently offered her the love and strength she needed. She felt Jasper send her feelings of hope and peace before she was left alone with the goblins, the Potters, and Dumbledore.

"Oh, Hera… my sweet baby. We've missed you so much!" Lily Potter ran toward her daughter with James and Dumbledore closely following. The humans didn't seem to notice as the goblin guards each placed a hand on their swords, ready to slaughter all three of them should they attempt to take the child. Dreadblade quickly grabbed Hera's hand and glared at them stonily. The goblin wrangled dragons for a living… these three were nothing to him.

Foulclaw immediately placed a hand up, halting the humans in their tracks before they came too close. "The transfer of the accused is complete. Unless you have business with Gringotts, I must ask you to leave this bank."

Lily blinked in confusion. "What do you mean? We're here to take our daughter home!"

Foulclaw scowled at the woman. "Just because our citizens are accused of a crime, it does not make them guilty of one. There has been no judgment yet reached to back up your claim that Ms. Cullen has been kidnapped. Until the Cullens have been found guilty in a fair trial, this child will remain with us."

James Potter's face began to turn red in his anger. "She's our daughter! You have no right to keep her here. We just got her out of the hands of dark creatures and now you expect us to leave her with goblins?!"

Hera, feeling an uncontrollable fury, immediately flashed over to James Potter and kicked him in the shin as hard as she could before flashing back to Dreadblade. Every goblin in view of the attack began laughing and cheering as the wizard grabbed his leg and began jumping around in pain. Dreadblade gently took Hera's hand and began leading her toward the carts.

Foulclaw, with a fearsome grin on his face, addressed the humans. "It is not wise to anger a goblin… especially one who befriends dragons." He turned and walked away, leaving the guards to watch his back. "Good day, gentlemen and lady, and I use those terms loosely."

* * *

Dreadblade and Tmora were very kind to Hera. They showed her to her room, which was obviously decorated with a little girl in mind. As was Hera's last goblin dwelling, this one had been carved out of stone. A large window faced the dragon paddock, allowing the phoenix to gaze at the huge metallic-grey beasts whenever she wished. Her bed was small and the coverings were white with large pink flowers. A modest toy box was situated underneath the window, filled with things to keep a little girl occupied. A child-size desk and wardrobe, already filled with Hera's clothing, completed the room's furnishings.

The most important feature of her room, in her opinion, was the portrait attached to the wall opposite her bed. Just as he had promised, Foulclaw had linked the moving portrait of Uncle Nick and Aunt Nelle to the blank one in her new room. The couple came to check on her often, consoling her in her grief. The first night without her family, Tmora could be found in the child's room most of the night, holding her as she cried and stroking her hair. Though Tmora didn't speak much English, she didn't really need words to communicate with the little girl.

The next morning Dreadblade let Hera sleep late since she hadn't gotten much rest the night before. Sometime in the early afternoon, he had Tmora get her up, fed, and dressed. As soon as the girl was ready he took her with him so she could help take care of the dragons. Noticing that Hera grew more despondent as the hours passed, the goblin finally pulled her away from the menial task he had assigned to her and urged the phoenix to sit beside him on a bench overlooking the nesting mother's enclosure.

They sat in silence for a while before the goblin faced his young charge. "Have I yet told you the story of how Skull Crusher got her name," Dreadblade asked the child beside him. His black beady eyes softened as Hera looked up at his question with a sad expression on her face.

"No sir."

Dreadblade scoffed. "How many times have I told you not to call me 'Sir'? I'm a goblin… not a human. If you don't desist, I'm going to feed you to the dragons!"

For the first time since her family were arrested, Hera smiled. The head dragon handler was forever threatening to feed her to the huge creatures for some infraction or another.

"Sorry… but I don't think I'd be big enough to fill them up."

Dreadblade laughed loudly. "That's true. They would lose more energy eating you than what you'd give them." He sobered. "Unlike the other dragons we care for, Skull Crusher wasn't born here. She was found in the wilds of the Ukraine, close to where the Romanian border lies. Dragon poachers had brought down her mother in front of her."

Hera's eyes widened in horror. "How old was she?"

"It's hard to say. She was young enough to still be dependent upon her mother, but she was old enough to not be completely helpless. We got her when she was around one hundred fifty years old, but she'd been living at the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary for a while before she came."

Kicking her feet back and forth, Hera nodded. "Was it the people from the sanctuary who saved her?"

The goblin scratched his chin. "Yes… and no." He chuckled at her look of annoyance before looking upon the dragon in question. "Once the poachers had taken down the mother, they went for the baby. As the human wizards closed in on her, she dodged their attack and launched one of her own. The human that delivered her to us said that the baby had been found amidst a group of fifteen wizards, all dead with their skulls crushed from the power of her jaws. The wizards from the Romanian reserve may have taken her in and cared for her, but she saved herself."

Hera looked on proudly at the sixty foot tall dragon.

Dreadblade continued. "The same wizards who had killed her mother, met their end in the jaws of the much smaller animal. We felt the name 'Skull Crusher' to be a much more honorable name than the humans tending the Romanian reserve gave her."

"What name did they call her?"

The goblin wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Little Bit. Who would ever wish to name a dragon 'Little Bit'? It's an insult to the entire species!"

Hera giggled at the antics of her friend.

"Do you know why I told you that story, Hera?" The raven-haired girl shook her head. "It's because you remind me so much of Skull Crusher. On what was likely the most difficult day of her young life, she stood strong. She didn't give up. Skull Crusher refused to bend to the will of her adversaries, and she took her revenge with pride."

The phoenix leaned in to hug Dreadblade. The gruff-looking goblin immediately returned the hug.

"You, Hera, will have both your revenge and your family back. Of that, I have no doubt. You just need to stay strong and ready yourself for that day when it comes."

* * *

Edward stared at the blank white wall opposite their cell. He, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper were all sharing a room not much bigger than the size of his closet at home. The girls were placed somewhere in another part of the building. They couldn't hear them, even with vampire hearing, but thanks to his gift he was able to assure his father and brothers that their mates were fine.

He wished someone was there to keep him updated on Hera's welfare.

This was the first time he'd been apart from his mate since he'd first met her at the Flamel's island, and his vampire was itching to tear down the walls and get back to her. Oh he'd no doubt that there were wards on the cells prohibiting them from using their super strength, but his vampire was still urging him to try.

Sighing with a mixture of boredom and misery, Edward slid down the wall to take a seat next to Carlisle on the floor. The older vampire placed an arm around him in support. At least his family understood what he was going through. Though he'd fight tooth and nail to keep Hera away from this building, he'd also give almost anything to see her alive and well.

Edward had no idea how long it was going to take to go to trial, but it felt like a lifetime had passed already.

* * *

Remus sat at his dining room table. It was late at night, but he found sleep to be next to impossible. Before him was a pad of paper where he'd taken notes on things he'd found odd with James and Lily's story. He looked down once more at the list he'd constructed which read:

1\. On the day of the twin's birth, they were ecstatic – no hint of sadness of having to hide Hera… ever.

2\. Lily never mentioned having prophetic dreams

3\. Why would they have to hide the baby before death eaters could possibly know about prophecy?

4\. When Charlus was believed to be prophecy child by the public, why didn't they hide him? (They went out into public more often with Charlus after prophecy was known.)

5\. Why did James balk when discovering Hera was a phoenix ('light creature' comment at memorial service)

6\. Flamels obviously knew Hera and the vampires and were well known for being good and just people.

Remus put his head down. He knew he was playing with fire, and was set to lose more than one close friend over this, but damn it! He refused to watch an obviously loving family be destroyed because of… whatever reason James and Lily had. When they were in school he'd always just stood aside while James, Sirius, and Peter bullied Slytherins… especially Severus Snape.

He'd known it was wrong at the time… knew intimately how it felt to be the target of a bully, even. But he'd still turned his head and pretended it wasn't happening. Remus had been disgusted by his own cowardice at the time. He was no alpha wolf, (and never would be), but he would be damned if he went back to sticking his head in the sand. The werewolf sighed and went to bed, dragging his notepad with him.

He had a group of imprisoned vampires to visit tomorrow.

* * *

 

**Determination**

Remus Lupin wasn't surprised when three of the four male vampires in the small holding cell began growling at him. He  **was**  surprised when the older-looking blond didn't, however. Turning to the auror who'd escorted him down to the containment area, he asked for ten minutes of privacy with the prisoners. After the werewolf consented to a thorough scan with the wizards wand to ensure he wasn't carrying any contraband, he was allowed inside. Only once the door was closed and he felt a privacy bubble go up did Remus speak.

"I don't think you're guilty." The growls immediately stopped at his words. Taking this as a positive sign, he continued. "Too many things don't make sense, and I saw how you interacted with Hera at the memorial service. Your love for her is very evident, and the color of your eyes tells me you have morals… you fight your inner demons when giving in would be much easier."

He looked them all in the eye. "I, too, know what it's like to fight the vicious nature of your creature." Remus began pacing the short distance from one wall to the facing one. "Look, I know our races are feuding… I don't know why and I don't care. Right now it doesn't really matter because out there is a little girl with green wings who's missing her family. Tell me your side of the story and I promise to do everything in my power to ensure the truth comes out."

The vampires shared looks before the tawny-haired one pushed off of the wall and approached the werewolf. "Lily and James Potter are two of your best friends. If you help us, you will be turning your back on them and may even be called to testify on our behalf in front of them. Are you sure you have what it takes to follow through?"

Remus sighed in remembered pain of his past acts of cowardice. "I didn't used do… but I do now."

The vampire turned and nodded to his family. After introducing themselves to their visitor, they began sharing their story.

* * *

While her allies worked so hard to help her family, Hera took Dreadblade's words to heart. Two days after they had been scheduled to return to Alaska, she had asked her guardians if she could start back to her magical school. She was determined to learn as much magic as she could in order to best help her family. Dreadblade and Foulclaw had met to discuss whether or not it was a wise decision to allow Hera out of their sight, but Ardaigh was notorious for being a safe haven for non-humans. After speaking with the headmaster of the institute, Vance Durham, Foulclaw decided to allow the phoenix to attend classes.

Because the child had been receiving her non-magical education through home-schooling ever since entering Ardaigh, Dreadblade consented to having goblin tutors meet with Hera to ensure she didn't fall behind in her studies. This also had the added bonus of keeping the phoenix's mind off of her worries. Foulclaw arranged a quick trip via international portkey for himself and Hera to her home in Alaska so she could pick up all of her school things, and anything else she wished to take.

As Hera grabbed her Elemental Magics text, which laid open on her desk, she caught sight of Josie. She'd had the porcelain doll with the long brown hair since the day she'd come to live with the Cullens. Hera could vaguely remember Jasper's nervous smile as he presented the gaily wrapped present to her and said, "Welcome home, little sister." For a girl who had received precious little in her life up to that point, that moment impacted her greatly. And though Josie had picked up a few nicks and scratches in the years since she was received, she would always remain perfect in the eyes of the phoenix.

She wrapped her arms around the much-loved doll and went to meet Foulclaw downstairs.

The goblin held open a bottomless bag so she could add the textbook to everything else Hera had collected to bring back to London. Before they left, Foulclaw pulled out two letters he'd had Carlisle write and placed them in the Cullens' outgoing mail. One was to be sent to the hospital where the good doctor was employed, while the other was addressed to the school where the "children" were enrolled. Both went into little detail, but insisted upon the need for a longer leave of absence due to unavoidable circumstances abroad.

The recipients of the letters were told the Cullens would be overseas while taking care of personal affairs and they could expect additional correspondence should their business not be concluded in a month's time. Carlisle had added a small addendum to the note to his hospital director stating he would fully understand if the hospital felt the need to let him go in order to hire someone to fill the vacant position.

Once they'd done everything they had set out to do, Foulclaw held the Gringotts portkey, a shiny-looking stick, out for Hera to grab hold. The phoenix, who hadn't enjoyed her first trip via portkey, opted to flash back to the bank instead. Flashing was much less disconcerting than spinning off into the unknown.

As soon as Hera disappeared in a flash of flames, Foulclaw took hold of the bag, spoke the trigger word, and followed.

* * *

Two weeks after the vampires had been arrested, and a trial still nowhere in sight, three goblins entered the Ministry of Magic with the intentions of speaking with the accused. Foulclaw, as the goblin in charge of proving the Cullens' innocence, accompanied Gringotts' Head Law Goblin Pitgouge and his assistant Dragonheart as they made their way down to the heavily-warded holding cells.

Being representatives for the defendants, they demanded and received a private room to hold council with their clients. As soon as they entered the large room with chairs and a table, Foulclaw discretely checked for the presence of the requested privacy charms and nodded to the two goblins beside him. No sooner did he give the okay than Dragonheart pulled off the charmed bracelet she'd been wearing and launched herself into the arms of the closest vampire, who happened to be Alice.

"Hera?!" All of the Cullens surrounded the phoenix, almost fighting each other in the attempts to hug and kiss her. Thankfully Edward was last to latch on to her because one look into his face said he wouldn't be letting go of his mate until he absolutely had to.

Once everyone had settled into their seats, Pitgouge opened his briefcase and shuffled through some paperwork found within. "The bad news is that the wizards have still refused to set a trial date. If they drag this on much longer we will begin using force to make ourselves heard." He began grumbling in gobbledygook about the stupidity of some wizards.

Hera, who had been learning the goblin language, thanks to both her goblin tutors and temporary guardians, giggled when Pitgouge likened ministry workers to baying donkeys. Edward tightened his arms and stuck his nose into her long hair to get even closer to her unique scent.

"Please tell me there's good news," Alice asked. Though all the vampires looked odd in the nondescript grey robes that all prisoners were forced to wear, none of them looked stranger than Alice and Rosalie, who were always so obsessive when it came to fashion.

Pitgouge raised an eye at the short vampire. "Of course there's good news. If there wasn't I would have lost my head before coming here. The longer we have before the trial, the more time we have to accumulate not only proof of your innocence, but also evidence against the Potters and Dumbledore for when we drag their sorry backsides into court." He shook his head. "You would think that wizards would have learned by now to not make enemies of the goblin nation, but it seems they are wholly incapable of the feat."

The meeting with the law goblin was quickly wrapped up and the true reason for the scheduled meeting, Hera's visit, could begin.

* * *

Tugging at one of the tiny braids covering her sister's head, Rosalie asked, "So who's been taking care of that rat's nest on your head, Hera? I was worried that I'd have to shave it all off when I finally got out of this dump."

Hera giggled and stuck her tongue out at the beautiful blonde. "You're not shaving my head, Rose! I'd flash away before you got close. Tmora braids it for me, and she doesn't complain about it nearly as much as you do."

Rosalie rolled her eyes as the vampires laughed at her.

Emmett reached to pick her up but stopped when Edward growled at him. "Stingy! You're not the only one who missed her, dude."

Carlisle's eyes sparkled at seeing his youngest child looking so well. "Have you been keeping busy, sweetheart?"

Hera nodded. "Very busy. I've been going back to classes at Ardaigh and my professors have been helping me catch up from everything I missed the week I was away. Foulclaw has me working with tutors for my non-magical stuff, and I'm learning to fight with swords!"

Edward looked as if he were about to have a heart attack, no matter how impossible that would be. He stuttered. "S…swords?"

Emmett's eyes lit up in excitement. "Sweet… are you using the training platforms? Man… what I wouldn't give to have another crack at that!"

"Swords?"

Edward still looked a little sick, so Foulclaw decided to put him out of his misery. "Practice swords, Edward. Right now she's learning the basic stances and movements. I assure you that your mate is completely safe. In the unlikely event she should slip with the blade, it would be quite impossible for her to become injured."

When she was certain that Edward wouldn't insist she give up her weapon training classes, Hera relaxed and continued her update. "Dreadblade has me helping him with the dragons still, and Skull Crusher's babies should hatch any day now!"

Chuckling wryly, Jasper looked at Foulclaw. "Just so you know, should she ask to keep one of the hatchlings as a pet, the answer is no!"

Hera rolled her eyes at her brother. "I wasn't going to ask… though a dragon would be a good way to keep out bad guys!"

"And vampires aren't?" Jasper tickled his sister happily.

Esme watched the scene with a fond smile. "It sounds like you've taken on so much, baby. How are you coping with it all?"

"I'm doing good, mama. My grades are still good at school and my tutors never give me too much work to finish. Helping Dreadblade is fun, but he and Tmora only let me go to the paddock when my homework is done." She tried to come up with anything she may have forgotten. Gasping with excitement, Hera exclaimed, "Oh yeah! Watch!"

Jumping off her mate's lap, much to his dismay, Hera concentrated and soon her emerald wings disappeared from view. As everyone expressed their delight at her accomplishment, the phoenix beamed. "I was just practicing it a few days ago when I did it for the first time! I also learned how to change their color in my charms class!"

She closed her eyes and soon her wings were a bright purple. "The only thing is, no matter what color I turn them to, my eyes change too." Hera opened her eyes and sure enough, they were the exact same shade as her wings. "Professor Breeze thinks it's because I'm a phoenix, so he didn't dock points on the assignment. He said he didn't teach charms when the last phoenixes were at Ardaigh."

"That's amazing, sweetheart," Carlisle exclaimed in a proud manner.

The family continued with the laughter and gentle teasing until it was time for the goblins to return to the bank. After Hera gave a final hug and kiss to everyone, she unhappily put on the charmed bracelet and appeared once more as a young goblin male, complete with the obligatory scowl. Before they opened the door to leave, Edward quickly relayed the meeting they'd had with the werewolf, Remus Lupin. Pitgouge was very happy to hear that someone close to the Potters was willing to fight against them.

"This will make it all the sweeter when we win," the law goblin stated. "If the wizards still haven't scheduled a trial by the end of this week, we will begin to use pressure tactics to force their hand." Opening the door for Hera and Foulclaw, Pitgouge smirked. "We'll see how long they last when our banking fees begin to steadily increase. Of course I suppose they could always take their business to another wizarding bank."

The roaring of goblin laughter echoed loudly through the halls.

* * *

Lily Potter, upon hearing that her best friend Alice Longbottom was recovering, was ecstatic. Though she'd been depressed when she hadn't been allowed to bring her daughter home, the wonderful news about Frank and Alice made her immediately leave the house to visit them. She'd purchased a huge arrangement of flowers and made the trip to Gringotts alone.

Making her way through the hospital, Lily humbly accepted the multitude of well wishes for her family in regards to their daughter's kidnapping, first by vampires and then by goblins. She played the part of distraught mother perfectly, and by the time she'd made it to the room of her only friend outside of Sirius and Remus, Lily had even managed to produce a tear for her adoring public.

"Alice!" Lily was incredibly happy to see Alice fully awake and sitting up in bed. The only thing which dampened her joy was the fact that her friend glared hatefully at her, as well as Frank.

Stopping just short of hugging her, Lily frowned. "What's wrong? Why are you scowling at me Alice?"

Alice brushed a strand of her dark hair out of her face. "Lily, I think you should leave. Augusta told us about the deplorable way you and James have been behaving in regards to the vampires who obviously love the little girl that healed me and Frank."

Lily glared at the other woman. "Did she not also tell you how they kidnapped our daughter and murdered two muggles?"

Rolling her eyes, the woman on the bed scoffed. "Oh please! You mean those lies you two, well…  **three**  if we count Dumbledore, are spreading? You forget, Lily… I've known you since we were eleven, and I'm supposed to believe you've been having prophetic dreams your entire life?! By Merlin, the moment you learned how to wiggle your ears you didn't shut up about it for a week! No… you can carry your ass out that door and take the damned flowers with you!"

Frank added for good measure, "Alice is right. The Longbottoms are firmly allied with the Cullens now, Lily. You can consider our ties with the Potters cut. Now leave before I call someone in here to toss you out!"

Strangely enough, Lily didn't have to work nearly as hard to summon tears on her way  **out**  of St. Mungo's.

* * *

 

**The Trial Begins**

Foulclaw sat in his office trying to get some work done while ignoring the prattling of his old friend Nicolas, who was proving to be just as talkative in death as he was in life. If Hera hadn't left for her classes at Ardaigh already, he'd suggest the portrait go pay her a visit. The goblin rolled his eyes as the alchemist launched into yet another tale without pause. If there hadn't been over one hundred years of friendship between them, Foulclaw would seriously consider silencing the portrait.

"… of course Nelle thought I was crazy for taking Prince Kikobar up on his offer of going scuba diving, but I've always believed in living life to the fullest, even after I began taking the elixir of life. Of course I was suitably impressed with everything I got to witness along that reef, though I never found out why he insisted upon using those non-magical contraptions to breathe underwater when a simple bubble-head charm would have been much easier. And gillyweed! On the other hand, I'm not sure if gillyweed was in great supply at the time… if I remember correctly, that was the year of the drought which dried up…."

The goblin's head hit his desk in frustration. Thankfully a moment later someone knocked upon his door, causing the painted likeness of his friend to finally be silent for the first time all morning. "Come in," Foulclaw said a little too eagerly, causing Perenelle to snicker knowingly.

Head Law Goblin Pitgouge entered the office. Not needing to be invited, the short-bearded creature immediately took a seat and got down to business. Goblins greatly respected those who did not waste time with trivialities.

"I've just received word from the werewolf, Lupin. He hasn't yet located the Dursleys… so far every possible lead we've discovered has proven false, but he  **was**  able to gain information on the supposed house where the humans lived with Hera. As we've known all along, there never was anyone named Sandra or Leopold Ferguson listed at that address."

"How far did he go back?" Foulclaw's long fingers grabbed the reports Lupin had provided to the law goblin.

"All the way back to the house's construction. I thought it unnecessary, but the werewolf wished to disprove any argument the wizards would make about ancestors leaving it to family members, or what not." Rifling through the briefcase once more, Pitgouge pulled out another set of documents and handed them to his supervisor.

"What is this?"

"Cemetery records… for not only London, but the surrounding areas as well. As you can see, I've highlighted every Ferguson listed. And, while there were a few residents listed under those names, none of the dates of death come close to matching the Potters' story. The last piece of information Lupin has been able to retrieve is this," he handed over the proverbial nail in the Potters' coffin.

"Are these the non-magical humans' police reports?" Foulclaw grew more excited with each new piece of evidence.

"Yes… obtained from not only the exact date of the death of the fictitious Fergusons, but for three weeks both before and after. Should the Potters make a claim in court that they had jotted down the wrong date when meeting with the police officers, we can catch them in a lie."

Foulclaw leaned back in his chair and was soon lost in thought. The law goblin frowned at the unusual behavior. "What's wrong?"

"While you and Mr. Lupin have been busy collecting all of this, I too have been relentlessly attempting to gain enough evidence to send Dumbledore and the Potters to prison for their crimes. I'd hate for Hera and her family to have to continuously look over their shoulders, fearing another attempt at tearing their family apart." He stood up and began pacing before the other goblin. "The family deserves to have their revenge, but so far the most we can hope for is for the Potters and Dumbledore to receive a month or two in Azkaban for false accusations and obstruction of justice."

Pitgouge stroked his wispy, white beard. "Surely the dishonor alone will cost the Potters and Dumbledore their jobs?"

Foulclaw scoffed. "Not likely. Dumbledore has a lot of backing, both within the ministry and without. Any damage to James' reputation would also tarnish his own since he's been a willing participant of this charade. I would, therefore, be willing to bet a great deal that any charges we bring to those dishonorable wizards will be promptly swept under the rug. Both families have enough gold to make just about anything disappear."

"That is true. It's astonishing how much the humans value money over honor. Do you have any suggestions," he asked as Foulclaw retook his seat.

"Actually, I do. I think it's time we utilize the power of the press. I shall pen a letter to Rita Skeeter and offer her a deal that she won't be able to resist."

Pitgouge laughed heartily. "Of all the journalists employed by the Prophet, she certainly is the most blood-thirsty! Excellent idea!"

The meeting was soon concluded.

* * *

Hera was terrified. Almost exactly a week after her visit with her family came the trial that could potentially destroy her loved ones. If that were to happen, she didn't know how she herself would survive. She clutched tightly to the hand of her temporary guardian Dreadblade as he lead her into the large chamber labeled "Courtroom Ten." She wished Tmora could have also come, but the dragon handler explained that goblin females were kept away from humans because if someone were to insult one, their death would be assured.

Dreadblade went on to say that this was necessary because, otherwise, the goblins would have broken their treaty with wizards almost as soon as it had begun. When Hera asked why this did not apply to her too since she was also considered a female goblin by their laws, her guardian had responded, "Once a female has been declared as a mate, upholding her honor then falls to her partner." He laughed, adding, "I don't think anyone would be stupid enough to insult you within hearing range of either your mate or the dragons!"

Though Hera felt sorry for all the goblin females who didn't have the same rights as the others, she knew from school that many cultures had different ideas in regards to socially accepted behavior.

Her train of thought derailed completely when she saw her family sitting at the front of the room, wearing some kind of magical bracelets. Hera, with her abilities, was able to make out the restraints' magic, pulsing red and filling her with worry. She didn't know what they did, but red magic was rarely good.

As soon as she looked up, her eyes caught Edward's and he smiled. Hera's wings fluttered in excitement at seeing the smile, but she could also see his attempts to hide the worry he felt from her. Knowing she wasn't allowed to speak directly to any of them until their names were cleared, Hera thought, "It's going to be okay, Edward. Pitgouge said our victory is assured, and even if it weren't, I'd flash you away to Ardaigh."

Edward smirked at her and winked before turning his focus on Pitgouge, who was seated in the middle of his clients, and began speaking quietly with him.

Dreadblade was able to secure them a seat in the second row behind the Cullens. Even knowing the Potters didn't have a leg to stand on, Hera still felt sick to her stomach, especially when she saw the smug look of Albus Dumbledore as he chatted with the prosecuting attorney. James and Lily were playing the part of "worried parents" perfectly. The redhead kept stealing glances at her daughter, occasionally bringing a handkerchief up to wipe away the, no doubt, imaginary tears. James couldn't have looked more concerned if an orphanage was burning down in front of him with a bunch of kids trapped inside. He, too, kept a close watch on Hera as he held his wife in his arms, and she ached to flash over and kick him again.

Hera had been in such a state of worry that she barely noticed the many whispers as wizards excitedly pointed and stared at their "savior." Though Edward was supposed to tell her about the prophecy, Aunt Nelle and Uncle Nick had been the ones to explain, wanting her to be prepared when the wizards started going crazy at the mere sight of her. She thought it was stupid, and she certainly wasn't in a mind to save anyone who would see her family dead!

When she felt someone sit down on the other side of her, she snapped her head to the right and relaxed when she saw a concerned Neville silently asking if she was okay. Tummy too full of butterflies to even think about talking, she nodded and smiled at both him and his grandmother, who soon joined them on the bench. Augusta must have understood her dilemma, for she gave a stiff nod of her head before facing the front.

The sound of a gong soon filled the room, causing a hush to fall over the crowd. A wizard wearing official-looking burgundy robes with black trim rose to address the crowd. "Esteemed members of the council, and honored guests, please stand as Judge Francis L. Whitestone takes his place!"

Everyone rose, only to sit back down when an elderly wizard with large white bushy eyebrows and equally busy beard took his seat. Hera was still too nervous to get a feel on whether or not the judge was trustworthy. She focused on slowing her breathing and watching the events.

The judge eyed the people in his courtroom, silently daring anyone to step out of line. After reviewing the parchment handed to him by someone on the judging panel, he spoke in a booming voice. "I call all to order! The following proceedings are to settle the case of James and Lily Potter versus Carlisle and Esme Cullen, Jasper and Alice Whitlock, Emmett and Rosalie McCarty, and Edward Masen. Let the records show that the defendants have been accused of the following: A vicious attack resulting in the death of two muggles and the kidnapping of Hera Jasmine Potter. Law Goblin Pitgouge, how do the defendants plead?"

Pitgouge stood. "Not guilty, Judge Whitestone."

"Then let the trial begin. Prosecutor, make your case."

Hera barely paid attention as the lawyer, which she'd silently named "Fat Head," spouted all the stupid lies about them. She hated that the jury members began to look sympathetic to the plight of the stupid Potters. Some of them were even wiping tears away, doubling the worry she felt. By the time James was called to take the stand, Hera actually felt like she was going to throw up.

Appearing as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders, he described the gruesome scene witnessed by the muggle police officers, detailing what had befallen their "very dear friends, the Fergusons."

"And what did the muggle police surmise about the cause of death," Fat Head asked.

"They concluded that Sandra and Leopold died of blood loss from some kind of animal attack, even though very little blood was actually found inside the home from where our baby girl was taken," James Potter's voice cracked on the last word. Sobbing could now be heard from both the jurors and the spectators.

Neville sweetly grabbed her hand when her wings drooped in despair.

Lily Potter was then called to take the stand and Hera felt like screaming at the injustice of so many people believing these lies! Some of them were openly glaring at her family as if they wanted nothing more than to just skip the trial and see them burn.

The redhead basically said the same things her husband had, only adding, "Those  **monsters**  deserve death for killing the loving family we left Hera with!"

The entire courtroom gasped when a blonde woman with an overly large neck marched determinedly into the chamber beside Remus Lupin and scoffed. "Killed me? Oh yes, it killed me all right, Lily Potter, when you left your  **freak**  of a daughter with me!" The Potters and Dumbledore all turned the color of chalk. "Do you know how hard it was to hide her abnormality from the neighbors?!"

* * *

 

**The Verdict**

Petunia Dursley was irate. Ever since her sister had seen fit to saddle her perfect family with that stupid little freak, her life had gone down the toilet! Not only was she forced to stare into Lily's abnormally green eyes every day, but the moment she, Vernon, and her sweet little Dudders were finally rid of the monster heralded the beginning of the end of her family. First Dudley was picked up by officials, who had received some kind of outrageous information accusing herself and Vernon to be unfit parents!

Knowing the freak who'd taken Lily's sprog had to have been responsible for the loss of their child, they'd held little hope of seeing their baby boy again. It never stopped them from trying, however! After that, Vernon had taken to the bottle and soon lost his job, costing them their perfect little house on Privet Drive. Thankfully he'd quickly gained another, and swore to her that he'd stay sober.

They had quickly moved into a less expensive neighborhood, patiently saving everything they could in order to hire a lawyer to get Dudley back. But no matter how much money they would put aside it was always needed elsewhere. Car repairs, plumbing issues, fires, floods… it was as if the ancient plagues of Egypt were raining down upon them!

It wasn't long after their second move that the vampires came! She had never even known the creatures truly existed until the moment she saw six of them on her front stoop! She probably wouldn't have even known what they were  **then**  if the bronze-haired one hadn't been growling at them the entire time with his fangs bared!

Thankfully they hadn't stayed long. They had needed their signatures on some documents in order to adopt the girl. That had caused her a moment of amusement, hoping the little freak was eaten by the blood-suckers. With that thought in mind, they had happily signed the little brat away to the monsters and washed their hands of the mess completely.

Three moves later, for various disparaging reasons, Vernon had the audacity to leave her! She was having to work two jobs in order to pay rent on the grungiest little flat she'd ever laid eyes on, and even  **then**  barely had anything left over to buy the necessities! Petunia's dreams of the perfect life were well and truly shattered, and for that she fully blamed Lily Potter. So much so that when that man… Lupin had shown up at her flat and told her he needed her to testify against her sister, she'd immediately grabbed her purse and followed.

She was fully willing to tell the truth about the child's placement and subsequent treatment in the hands of herself and Vernon if it meant getting revenge on her sister. She was fully aware that she might have to expose some of the horrors she and Vernon had inflicted on the baby, but Petunia was willing to risk it in order to make Lily pay. Not only would her testimony expose her sister for the freak she'd always accused her of being, but maybe the wizards would finally put her out of her misery. As far as Petunia Dursley was concerned, her life had ended when Dudley was carried out the door amidst hers and Vernon's screams and tears.

* * *

As soon as the level of noise rose, following Petunia Dursley's proclamation, Judge Whitestone shot sparks from his wand. "Order! You will all be silent, or I shall have you removed from this courtroom!" Once everyone had ceased making noise of any kind, the judge glared at the cause of the disturbance. "What is the meaning of this intrusion, madam?!"

"I beg your pardon, your honor," interrupted Pitgouge as he waved Mrs. Dursley and the werewolf towards the front, "but these are two of the defense witnesses, Petunia Dursley and Remus Lupin. I'm afraid they had previously been detained, but seem to have arrived in the nick of time."

Remus ignored the betrayed glares of James and Lily, instead ushering Petunia into the front-row bench before him. A quick look at Sirius showed that he was too busy processing Mrs. Dursley's words to pass any kind of judgment on him at the moment.

Judge Whitestone cast one final glare in the direction of the defense before choosing to carry on with the trial. "Very well… Mr. Peyton," he addressed the prosecuting attorney, "Is Mrs. Potter finished with her testimony?"

Looking nonplussed, the man Hera had been calling "Fat Head" in her mind nodded. He cleared his throat. "Yes, your honor."

"Very well, do you wish to cross-examine at this time, Mr. Pitgouge?"

Grinning fearsomely, the law goblin rose from his seat. "Yes I would, your honor." He had declined the opportunity to cross-examine James Potter, determining his more emotional wife to be a better target. It hadn't anything to do with her being female. His decision was mainly because her husband was a trained auror and, therefore, more likely to be able to lie plausibly in court.

"Mrs. Potter," Pitgouge began by placing a piece of paper on the stand before her. "This is a copy of the sworn statement you and your husband filed with the ministry that led to the charges against the defendants, is that correct?"

Glancing at the parchment before her, Lily nodded. "Yes, that's right."

"And on this document, which has been signed by both yourself and Lord Potter as being completely factual, you state that you viewed the actual muggle police reports taken from the day Mr. and Mrs. Ferguson were killed, correct."

"Yes, that's right."

Pitgouge threaded his fingers together. "Are you certain that this date is correct?"

Lily scoffed. "Well, I'm not likely to forget the day of one of my best friend's murder, no matter how long it took me to learn of it."

"That's very interesting, because I have here a certified copy of  **all**  of the muggle police reports filed on the date in question, yet there is no mention of any incidents of murder occurring  **anywhere**  in the city of London." He ignored Lily as she began to stammer out an excuse. "In fact, there's not only no mention of a London murder occurring on that day, but there hadn't been one for that entire  **month** … perhaps longer. Do you have anything to say to that, Mrs. Potter?"

Looking beseechingly at her husband, Lily finally said, "I don't have an answer. Perhaps the muggle police officers made a mistake when they gave you the paperwork!"

Pitgouge nodded. "That's true… it is possible the police department simply  **missed**  one, right? Everyone makes mistakes, after all." He placed another report in front of the flustered woman. "Do you suppose the City of London also made an error when they failed to produce any evidence of a Sandra and Leopold Ferguson ever having died in this fair city?"

Face reddening incredibly, Lily began to sweat. "Um… it's possible."

Pitgouge stared intently at the witch before placing other reports before her. "I see. Then explain to me, Mrs. Potter, why no one in the  **entire**  city of London has any evidence that these supposed victims have ever attended school, worked, obtained a license to drive a muggle automobile, got married, or even obtained a birth certificate."

Without waiting for the now crying woman to answer, he continued. "Perhaps you can also let us know how the house, in which you swore before this court as being the place you  **knowingly**  left your newly born infant, has  **never**  been owned by the so-called victims? In fact, on the date that the supposed slaughter occurred, the house was occupied by a Gregory and Veronica Tuthill, along with their three children!" He slammed the final document down in front of her and waited for a response.

Lily Potter's tears were very real as she shrank under the weight of the stares upon her. Finally pulling herself together, she stammered out the answer to his questions. "I… I don't know why you didn't find anything."

Nodding knowingly, Pitgouge picked up the various reports he had shown the woman. "Neither do I. I'm finished, your honor."

Judge Whitestone took a moment to stare hard at Lily Potter before allowing her to rejoin her husband. "Mr. Peyton, do you wish to call anyone else to the stand?" The prosecuting attorney, who was in a heated whispered argument with James Potter, didn't hear the question. "Mr. Peyton!"

Jerking upright, the lawyer answered. "No, your honor."

"Very well… Mr. Pitgouge, would you care to call your first witness?"

"Yes, Judge. I wish to call Petunia Dursley to the stand."

* * *

Hera shrank down when she saw her aunt take the stand. Though she was feeling much better about the fate of her family after seeing Lily Potter hammered by Pitgouge, dread was filling her stomach again. She wasn't the only one affected, either. Hera could clearly see all seven of the vampires two rows in front of her stiffen. Knowing Edward, he was likely biting his tongue to keep from growling.

Pitgouge approached the witness stand. "Mrs. Dursley… did you and your husband Vernon, at any time, have custody of the biological daughter of your only sister, whose birth name was Hera Jasmine Potter?"

Petunia nodded. "We did."

"I see. Would you please explain the circumstances which led you to gain said custody of the child?"

The blonde nodded. "All I know is that my sister, Lily Potter, left her unwanted one-month-old infant on our front stoop like an empty milk bottle, complete with a letter stating the girl was a harpy, whatever that is, and that she and James couldn't live with the stigma of having birthed a dark creature."

The judge once again had to fire sparks from his wand as chaos erupted in the courtroom. "Order! Order, I say!"

Once everyone had calmed, Pitgouge again turned to Petunia. "Did this letter make any mention of the Potters' intentions to return for their child in the future?"

The woman scowled. "Of course not! She made it very clear that her husband was a pillar of light in the community and we were to do everything possible to ensure Hera Potter never had the desire to set foot in the magical world."

"How did Hera Jasmine Potter end up in the guardianship of someone other than yourself and your husband?"

Petunia was silent for a long moment, seemingly debating whether or not she wished to disclose the information. Finally she sighed and looked down. "When Hera was two… nearly three years old, my son Dudley pushed her down the stairs. A wizard showed up… calling himself Nicolas Flatell or something similar and took the child away for, I assume, medical care."

Pitgouge nodded. "Is that the last time you heard anything about the child before today?"

"No. Somewhere between six to eight months after the accident, a group of vampires showed up at our door, asking for mine and Vernon's signatures on adoption papers. We signed the papers and they left."

The law goblin smiled. "And did you sign willingly, or were you forced?"

Petunia scoffed. "Willingly. We never wanted the child… obviously Lily and her husband James never wanted the child. We weren't going to refuse the first people who was willing to take the girl!"

Hera looked down at the floor. She had never felt more like an unwanted piece of garbage than she did in that moment. She could feel Edward's worried gaze, but ignored it as the trial continued.

Pitgouge had one final question. "Very well, Mrs. Dursley. Could you please point out the vampires, if they are indeed in this courtroom, who showed up at your home to acquire yours and your husband's signatures on the adoption forms?"

The blonde woman immediately pointed out the vampires. "It was them. All were there except for the girl with short dark hair. I assume she stayed behind with the child."

"Thank you, Mrs. Dursley. No further questions, your honor!" Pitgouge retook his seat.

The elderly judge turned to the prosecution. "Mr. Peyton, do you wish to cross-examine the witness?"

Looking defeated, the attorney shook his head. "No, your honor."

"Mr. Pitgouge, do you have another witness?"

"No, your honor. The defense rests."

"Mr. Peyton?"

Ignoring his clients' beseeching gazes, the prosecutor shook his head. "Prosecution rests, your honor."

The judge sat up straight. "So be it. Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, you have heard the testimony of both sides. I will now ask you to deliberate under a privacy bubble. If you find that you cannot come to an easy agreement here in this courtroom, then we will have no choice but to adjourn until a such a time that a verdict  **can**  been reached."

Everyone was silent as an opaque bubble surrounded the panel of jurors. Hera felt as if she was holding her breath the entire time the wizards and witches were deliberating. Finally, after about five minutes, the bubble disappeared and the jury foreman nodded his head at Judge Whitestone.

"Have you successfully reached a verdict," the judge asked, seemingly unsurprised to see they had come to a decision so quickly.

The foreman nodded. "We have, your honor."

"Very well, please disclose your findings to the court."

Clearing his throat, the foreman spoke in a sure voice. "We the jury find the defendants, on the charge of the murder of two muggles, not guilty."

Hera laughed with relief, but quieted as soon as the wizard began speaking again.

"On the charge of kidnapping the child known from birth as Hera Jasmine Potter, we the jury find the defendants not guilty."

The judge was forced to silence the courtroom again, which had erupted in joyous sounds from the few members in the audience truly happy to see the vampires go free. Hera tried not to let it bother her that there was still so little support shown from the wizarding world, even in the face of their obvious innocence. She finally shook her head… all that mattered to her was seeing her family cleared of all charges.

* * *

"Let it be known that the judging panel hereby accepts the jury's verdicts, and the defendants are free to go."

"NO!" James Potter angrily stood, stunning the entire courtroom, including the judge. He furiously approached the bench. "You can't seriously be considering letting these… these dark creatures keep custody of  **our** daughter!"

"Lord Potter, you will keep control of yourself or I will have you arrested!" The judge stood up to meet the auror's glare head on.

In a moment of what had to be temporary insanity, Potter then drew his wand and pointed it at Edward, who had moved forward to have his restraints taken off when James first exploded in rage. Because of the spells woven into the cuffs, which inhibited both vampire strength and speed, he was unable to dodge the curse spat at him by the biological father of his mate. Edward watched in horror as the vibrant red of the vampire killing curse headed straight for him.

Knowing his life was about to come to an end, Edward realized his only regret was not being able to spend eternity with his mate.

Just before the spell was to make contact, Edward felt the arms of Hera grab him around the middle before he was suddenly transported somewhere else. Slightly disoriented from the sudden influx of horrified screams, the vampire clutched Hera as much as he was able with the restraints still binding him and looked around. Everyone was staring at the bloody and fiery mess that used to be Lily Potter.

Edward immediately turned Hera away from the sight of her biological mother's remains as the wizards and witches in the courtroom screamed and cried. Apparently when the phoenix flashed him away from certain death, Potter's spell had hit his wife, who'd been standing behind the vampire.

James Potter, who had dropped his wand as Lily was torn apart and burned before his eyes, made no movements to stop the aurors from placing him under arrest for the murder of his wife.

* * *

 

**Aftermath**

Screams… as soon as she had flashed herself and Edward out of the path of the spell, Hera was aware of two things… screaming and blood. She felt her mate clutching the back of her shirt with his still-bound hands as she took in the carnage before her. At first glance she'd had no idea who, or even  **what** , the mangled mass of red and fire was. It wasn't until Hera saw auburn hair amidst the gore that it clicked that these were the remains of her birth mother. She had just caught a glimpse of her biological brother, screaming frantically and covered in blood before Edward forcefully turned her away from the scene.

If her life was truly meant to last an eternity, Hera would still never be able to rid herself of the sight of Charlus Potter bathed in their mother's blood.

Suddenly feeling disconnected from everything, the phoenix blinked sluggishly. Colors began swirling before her as sight, sound, and smells began to merge. She vaguely realized that she was now laying down on the hard floor with a cool hand against her cheek. Edward's worried face was hovering above hers and she saw his lips speaking words that her ears weren't catching.

The tawny-haired vampire was suddenly replaced by her father. She listlessly turned her head to the right and her emerald eyes connected with a pair of slate grey orbs filled with sadness. There was something about those eyes… Hera knew she had seen them before. She moved her attention to the woman's face and felt an instant familiarity… she  **knew**  this woman, but how?

Suddenly a memory replayed itself in her mind….

_The lone woman gracefully rose from her seat and came around the table to stand before the small child. Never once losing her smile, she knelt down so as to be on a somewhat equal level with the tiny visitor. "Hello little one! What is your name?"_

_Feeling less shy since she didn't have someone towering over her, Hera removed her thumb and answered the pretty lady. "'M Hewa."_

" _Hera," she confirmed, beaming when the child nodded sagely. "That is a pretty name, for such a pretty girl." The woman opened her arms and seemed to light up with joy when Hera moved into them with only a brief hesitation. She stood back up with the child safely cradled in her arms._

A slight stinging feeling on her face brought her back to the here and now. She blinked and looked up at her dad, who had lightly slapped her cheek in the attempt to pull her from her state of disassociation. "Hera, answer me."

"Daddy?" Her confused acknowledgement caused her family to relax instantly.

"Yes, sweetheart. No, don't try to get up." A strong, sure hand was on her shoulder holding her still. "You need to rest and get your bearings before you can even think of moving."

Idly realizing that her head was resting in Edward's lap, she suddenly remembered the woman that had captured her attention from before and began to search for her. Though most of her sight was blocked by her family, Hera had a feeling that the mysterious stranger had already gone.

"How ya feeling, munchkin," asked Emmett, who was crouched down on her left, along with Jasper and Rosalie. Sometime during the confusion, the vampires had all been freed from their restraints.

"I'm okay," she replied automatically, though her tongue felt like it was too big for her mouth and she was still feeling somewhat disconnected from reality. A gentle hand rested on her forehead and she knew without looking that it belonged to Edward.

She remembered the spell heading for her mate. She remembered acting without conscious thought, knowing only that Edward could not be allowed to die. She remembered the feeling of fear that her powers would betray her when she needed them the most. She remembered the relief she felt in knowing her mate was safe.

She remembered coming to the realization that it was  **her**  actions that had led to the death of the woman who had given birth to her.

Hera had no regrets about saving Edward, of course. She wasn't even certain she would be able to survive in a world without him. If given the opportunity to go back in time, she would have made the exact same choice. But that didn't stop her from feeling like a murderer. It was her who had inadvertently caused the death of Lily Potter, and part of her feared she would soon be arrested.

"Stop thinking like that, Hera," Edward's voice broke through her ruminations. "None of that was your fault. James Potter killed Lily… he wasn't aiming for her, but he's the one who fired a deadly curse in a room full of people." He pushed one of her tiny braids out of her face. "He could easily have hit anyone. No one in the world would fault you for saving our lives, Hera."

A few more minutes passed before Carlisle was willing to let Hera try to sit up. Though she felt a moment of dizziness, she easily shook it off and soon the family were on their way back to Gringotts with their goblin friends. She felt much better when the sunlight kissed her skin, but Hera knew it would be a while before her world righted itself again.

* * *

Sirius Orion Black was in a state of shock. If it weren't for his beloved godson Charlus sleeping in the next room, he'd currently be trying to lose himself in a bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky. The little boy had already woke up screaming twice already, and the auror was certain more bad dreams were coming. How could they not be? The seven-year-old was practically an orphan now.

The only reason Sirius was still awake was because he knew he'd be battling his own night terrors as soon as he fell asleep. Remus, who had volunteered to spend a few days at his friend's home in order to help get the child over this trauma, stood at one of the sitting room windows, staring blankly out into the darkness.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

The werewolf started, as if he had forgotten someone else was in the room with him. "About what?"

"About James and L… Lily the lies they told," Sirius responded as he met the gaze of his best friend.

Remus sighed and pulled himself away from the window. He, too, looked longingly toward the cabinet where the hard liquor was kept before shaking his head and joining Sirius on the couch. "Because at the time all I had were my suspicions, Siri. You would have blown a fuse if I had come to you without hard evidence, and you probably would have told James that I had betrayed all of you."

Sirius wanted argue and tell Remus he was wrong, but he couldn't. He knew he had the tendency to be unwaveringly loyal to his loved ones, and though it was one of his strengths, it could also have detrimental consequences. That level of steadfast dedication could blind you to a person's shortcomings. Never in a million years would Sirius have thought James was prejudiced against so-called dark creatures. What had Remus been to him… a charity case? An oddity? Was James following the old proverb that advised one to keep their enemies closer?

James and Lily had given up an adorable baby girl, who would have been his goddaughter had situations been different, because they thought she was a dark creature. Sirius wondered why James had ever bothered to befriend himself and Remus. Remus was dark, by ministry standards. And, though he wasn't a creature, Sirius' entire childhood had been steeped in dark magic. He had loved James like a brother and had ultimately been betrayed by him.

It was Peter all over again.

* * *

Jasper sat with his back against the headboard, watching his baby sister sleep. He had just returned from feeding and took Edward's spot so that he, too, could find some sustenance. Hera's dreams had been turbulent, according to his brother, so he remained close enough for the phoenix to be able to sense that she wasn't alone. Every time the little girl's emotions started to dip toward negative, Jasper would utilize his gift and send her waves of love and peace. He knew that he wouldn't be able to do this every night.

Hera would never be able to heal from the trauma if she wasn't allowed to work through her own emotions and come to terms with them. Her brother was determined to give her one night of absolute peace, however… at least on the first night when her emotions would be the most raw.

A soft whimper escaped Hera's lips as her brow creased in fear. Jasper lay a cool hand on her forehead as he once again swept away her negative emotions. Watching as contentment replaced the worry, the blonde smiled sadly. "It's going to be okay, darlin'. We'll get you through this."

Jasper sighed as he thought about the prophecy and what it would mean for his family. "We'll get you through everything."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore wearily rubbed his eyes before taking his place at the head table in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. He hadn't had a restful night's sleep ever since James had snapped during the Cullens' trial. He was doing his best to get Lord Potter released, but Minister Bagnold was being particularly stubborn on this issue.

The headmaster was too focused on his internal musings to notice that most of the children and teachers had grown silent upon his entrance and stared at him with a mixture of suspicion and anger. Blissfully unaware of his lessened popularity, he grabbed the Daily Prophet next to his plate and took a big gulp of pumpkin juice, only to spew it out after reading the headline.

_**Albus Dumbledore: New Dark Lord?** _

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_My dear readers, by now you all know the tragedy that has occurred in our very own Ministry of Magic the day before last. I cannot help but feel that in our rush to see justice served we are forgetting one crucial detail in regards to the farce of a trial on the day in question. While there is no doubt that Lord James Potter should be made to pay for his horrific crimes, what about Albus Dumbledore?_

_It is glaringly obvious, wizards and witches, that while James and his late wife Lily attempted to pull the wool over our eyes, Albus Dumbledore fully supported the attempt. This man, who is the_ _**Chief Warlock of our Wizengamot** _ _, claimed to have borne witness to events which we later learned had never taken place!_

_I know that the shocking events which have so recently transpired are still weighing heavily on all of our minds. However, I feel that it is in our best interests to ask ourselves these questions: Is it wise to have a man who is willing to aid in the execution of innocents head our Wizengamot? Represent us in the ICW? Teach our children?_

_This reporter cannot hope to ever know Albus Dumbledore's true motives leading to this scandal, dear readers. It is quite clear, however, that the aging headmaster does have an agenda in mind… one which must not be morally acceptable if such unscrupulous things must happen in order for it to be realized._

_I leave you to ask yourselves one more question: Isn't this how He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named began?_

* * *

 

**Journey's End**

Hera stuffed her Runic Magics text down into her new bottomless sack and looked around one last time at their Gringotts home, making sure she wasn't leaving anything behind. The entire heart-rending trip that started with the death of her aunt and uncle, continued with her family's arrest, and ended with her biological mother's death, has finally come to an end. They had a scheduled flight back to Alaska due to leave in a little over four hours, and Hera was determined not to miss it.

They would happily have taken a portkey back were it not for their need to keep humans from getting suspicious about them. Since they had taken a very public flight to London, appearing back in the states with no record of their return would put them under unwanted scrutiny. Hera had asked if she could just flash back to their house and wait there for them to return. Edward might answer the question if he could ever stop laughing at her long enough to do so.

Something told her he was against the idea, though.

Out of everything that had happened to them on this trip, she could never regret meeting the goblins. They had proven to be invaluable to her family in so many ways, and she would always treasure the time she spent with them. Dreadblade and Tmora, in particular, were close to her heart and Hera had cried when she'd gone to say goodbye to them and Skull Crusher, along with the mama dragon's six adorable babies!

"You coming, Hera?" Rosalie had stuck her head into the now bare room. She was, no doubt, even more anxious to leave the magical world behind than Hera. Of course she'd had to suffer through imprisonment and constant prejudice since coming here.

The phoenix sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I think I got everything."

"Good… let's go before Emmett sneaks off to the training platforms again," Rosalie said while rolling her eyes. She placed an arm around her little sister's shoulders. "Just a warning, he's been talking about having you build something like that at home."

Hera's eyes widened in shock. "Is he crazy? I'm only seven! There's no way I could build one of those… the runes are way too hard! If I even  **attempted**  to duplicate the runes it'd probably do something like turn him green and give him a permanent tail."

The blonde laughed and shouldered Hera's bag. "I could live with that."

"Hey," Emmett shouted in indignation from beside the cart, causing everyone to chuckle at his expense.

When they arrived at the lobby Foulclaw was there waiting on them. Hera immediately wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "Thank you for everything you did for us, Foulclaw."

The goblin chuckled fondly and returned the hug, patting the girl's back. "It was my pleasure, little one. We goblins may be ruthless to outsiders, but we do take care of our own." Once the hug ended he pulled a wrapped gift from inside his vest pocket and handed it to the child. "Do not open it until you get home, alright?"

Filled with curiosity, Hera nodded. "Okay, thank you!"

Foulclaw nodded. "Good. To enlarge it, you simply need to place your finger against the top left corner and push a little bit of your magic into it," he relayed to her before moving on to give his farewells to the vampires. "I trust you all will have a safe and uneventful trip home. If you have need of me for anything at all, please do not hesitate to contact me."

After a few more words, the Cullens were finally on their way to the airport just as most of Magical Britain were receiving their latest copy of The Daily Prophet. By the time their party had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, the various patrons were again discussing the infamous Potter scandal which had happened days before. No sooner had they stepped foot in the pub than an old sour-looking wizard started giving his opinion of the entire affair.

"It was a waste, is all I'm sayin'! James Potter weren't tryin' ter kill his wife. He were tryin' ter kill a vampire! Ever'body fergits that part o' ther story!" The craggy old wizard banged his mug of ale against the scarred wood of his table. "That's wot youse needs to remember… he were arrested for tryin' to do the public a service! Kill all the vampires, I says!"

Edward, having read his mate's build-up of angry thoughts, reached out to grab Hera, but it was too late. In a flash of green fire, the child was standing upon the bar, to the shock of the large crowd of patrons.

"Kill all the vampires, you say," Hera asked with furious tears running down her face. "If that's the way you truly feel, then I say let Voldemort kill all of you!" She ignored the flinches and screams evoked from the mere mention of the dreaded name. "You heard the prophecy and expect me to save you when he comes back, but I really don't see a reason save anyone who thinks that my family is evil just because they happen to be vampires." She flashed back to where her family was watching the spectacle.

"The entire time I was here I've watched as people belittle them and the goblins. You think magical creatures are beneath you, and it's stupid. So I'm telling you all this now, and you can spread the word to everyone. Until Magical Britain gives  **all**  magical creatures the same rights that you have, you can forget about me coming back to help you. Until my family, or any vampire or so-called dark creature can walk into a store of their choosing without being glared at or insulted, or be hired for any job they want, then you can all just go fuck yourselves!"

Hera ignored both her mother's scandalized cry and Emmett's amused chuckle and stomped out into non-magical London, barely remembering to hide her wings in her fury. The seven vampires immediately followed.

"Hera Jasmine Cullen, where did you learn that word?!" Esme had grabbed a hold of her child before she could get too far.

"I hear Emmett say it all the time when he's losing against Alice on his game." When everyone cast accusing eyes at the large vampire, she continued. "And Jasper says it sometimes. I heard Alice say it once. Rosalie says it when she's working on her car, and you and daddy say it a lot when you're in your room."

If vampires could blush, they would all be bright red… except one.

"I don't think I've ever heard Edward say it, though," Hera said, causing the smug vampire in question to help his mate onto his back for a piggyback ride.

"And you never will. Neither will  **you**  say such things, sunshine. Intelligent individuals such as ourselves should never resort to gutter speak like the rest of these unsavory characters." Edward's good mood was contagious as the family continued making their way toward home.

* * *

As darkness descended onto Little Hangleton, three individuals could be found making their way into the abandoned Riddle House from the graveyard. Before two of them even made it past the entry way, they were brusquely dismissed by the third. The two wizards then apparated away without hesitation. As the third was making his way into the study, a large snake hissed out greetings to her master.

"Ah, Nagini, my sweet," Voldemort said in parseltongue, "too long have I been away from my body. It is wonderful to know that soon I shall have the wizarding word trembling at my feet!"

"You smell stronger, massster," came the response of his beloved familiar as she slithered up his body to settle on his shoulders.

"I feel stronger, though I am not yet at full strength. Once I have rested we will gather our forces and make plans to destroy our enemies one by one." He scowled fiercely. "If only that rat Pettigrew had not dared to disclose our location to the ministry in order to attempt to save his own skin, we would be that much closer to fulfilling our goals." He chuckled wryly. "If those fools thought destroying that building with me inside would be enough to save them, they will soon be sadly mistaken."

"At least you were smart and safeguarded yourself against death," said Nagini.

"Yes, but waiting on Lucius to secure the necessary ingredients for the ritual to bring me back has cost us time which we could ill afford to lose. My largest regret, however, is that Pettigrew was given the dementor's kiss before I could exact revenge for his folly."

"And what of the supposed prophecy child… Hera Cullen?"

Voldemort grinned evilly. "Very simple, my pet. She will die."

* * *

As soon as the tired phoenix entered their home in Alaska, she dug through her bag and pulled out Foulclaw's gift to her. The vampires watched in curiosity as Hera unwrapped the parcel and enlarged it. As soon as the little girl realized what she held in her hands, she gasped in delight. The painted visages of her Aunt Perenelle and Uncle Nicolas happily welcomed the family home.

* * *

Nephila from ffnet gets all the credit for the f-bomb scene... she's the brilliant mastermind behind that and the family's reactions. *hugs and kisses to her*

**End of Part Four**


	5. Forcing Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the challenge set forth by Hera at the end of the last story, the citizens of Magical Britain struggle to discover whether change is truly worth the effort of having their savior fight for them. Meanwhile, Dumbledore is falling a bit further from grace.
> 
> Hera is still seven years old

###  **Phoenix Rising - Forcing Change**

 

**Hera's Ultimatum**

The morning after the Cullens departed from Magical Britain, the wizards and witches who hadn't heard about Hera's tirade in The Leaky Cauldron were shocked at the story printed on the front page of the Prophet.

_**Our Savior Demands Change!** _

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Just yesterday morning our chosen one, Hera Cullen, left these shores for parts unknown, sparking fear and panic in regards to the second rise of You-Know-Who. She did not leave silently, however. Many witnesses enjoying food and drink at The Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Ally say that the spirited little phoenix appeared on top of the bar in a flash of flames, defending the honor of her family when one patron dared to insult their race. The instigator, identified as Leo Filtcher, had apparently made a loud pronouncement that all vampires should be killed._

_Our savior took great exception to that, as well she should! Ms. Cullen's adoptive family, as we all know by now, are vampires. Though they brought the little phoenix here to attend the memorial service of her dear aunt and uncle, the Cullens have been caught up in a whirlwind of hatred and prejudice. Who could blame them, dear readers, should they choose to never return to our fair community? Not I!_

_But the strong little phoenix was not prepared to leave us without a shocking ultimatum. Hera Cullen said she would refuse to return to us unless all magical creatures gained equal rights with the rest of us. No, that wasn't a misprint… she did indeed mean_ _**all** _ _magical creatures. It seems Ms. Cullen is willing to fight for the rights of all races, not just those close to home._

_One can't help but wonder if our community, which has remained stagnant for far too long, will be up for the challenges given to us by Ms. Cullen. In the wake of the upcoming war on our horizon, we can only hope so._

* * *

Foulclaw chuckled to himself as he set down his copy of the wizarding newspaper. Leave it to their little Dragon Tamer to give the magical humans a kick in the pants on her way out of the country. He knew the wizards were notorious for disliking change, but they could ill afford to rebuff the little phoenix. Perhaps now was the best time to aid Hera in her quest of bringing equality to all magical races. Minister Bagnold was soon to be retired from office, as the elections for her position were set for June of this year. Maybe the goblins could find a champion to fight the system from within the ministry.

* * *

Edward was deep in thought about everything that had transpired over the last month in England. He knew the troubling events that occurred there were only the tip of the iceberg and someday in the future Hera was going to have to face an evil, the likes of which she could, (nor should), be able to imagine. Even though he longed to scoop her up and run, Foulclaw had assured them all that one way or another the accursed prophecy would come true. Armed with this knowledge, the vampire decided he had two choices.

He could either sit back and let whatever was to happen play out on its own, or he could do everything in his power to prepare Hera for the dangers ahead.

The concerned vampire left his room and tracked Hera to her own from the sound of her beating heart. Knocking on the door, he was quickly granted entrance. The soon-to-be eight-year-old sat at her desk frowning over the arithmancy text laid out before her. "Hey sunshine, how's it going?"

The green-eyed cutie smiled briefly up at her mate before sighing and snapping the textbook closed. "This is so confusing!" She hit him in the chest with the book, causing him to grab it in reflex. "Do me a favor and read this so you can explain it to me in simple words! Whoever wrote that must be the same person who writes Jasper's books!"

Edward smirked when he heard his brother chuckle from downstairs. "You know he only reads you those books to help you fall asleep."

Hera snorted. "Well it works." In a voice meant to mimic Jasper's, the phoenix started droning, "In the year seventeen hundred and ninety-three this man who nobody has ever heard of built a house in a place no one has ever been and we will forever remember him because your brother needs to talk about him in order to bore you to sleep… hopefully you won't fall into a coma… ack!"

Apparently Jasper chose to take exception to the mockery of his passion because Hera was now upside down with her brother's arm clutching her around her waist. "I think we've got some rope around here… I could always tie you up and start reading you the really boring stuff Alice makes me keep hidden. She said the very sight of those books makes her sleepy… and if they can make a vampire feel tired, I don't think you want to know what they'll do to you!"

"Um," Hera said while smiling sweetly at the blonde, "no, that's okay. I love you Jasper… have I told you that lately?"

"No. I don't think you have."

Face turning red from the blood rushing to her head, Hera gave a Cheshire cat grin. "Well I do… very much."

Jasper rolled his eyes as he righted her. "Just watch what you say about my books or I'll follow through on my warning."

Once he'd left, Hera turned to Edward and whispered, "Just between you and me… I think Jasper may be a little crazy."

"I'm starting on 'The Catcher in the Rye,' for you tonight, darlin'," drifted from Jasper's room, causing Hera to giggle.

Edward rolled his eyes and sat down on Hera's unmade bed, shoving various books and items of clothing over to make room. "You are such a slob!"

Hera smiled unashamedly at him. "We can't all be neat freaks like you, Eddie!"

Groaning at the hated nickname, the vampire grumbled out, "Call me 'Eddie' again I may just have to help Jasper tie you down." He patted the bed beside him, prompting the little girl to jump up onto the mattress and stare at him in an expectant manner. "Hera, I was wondering… you liked taking sword lessons from the goblins, right?"

"Oh my gosh yes," The girl exclaimed.

"Well how would you like to continue with the lessons… and maybe have some on fighting techniques as well."

Green eyes widened in amazement. "You would let me?  **You** … Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, the same vampire who had a major freak out when Alice let me drive?!"

Edward scowled at the reminder. "You're a child! That was extremely dangerous and irresponsible of her."

With a deadpan look, Hera said, "We were in the driveway and the car was going less than five miles per hour. I didn't even have my foot on the gas pedal."

"Only because you couldn't reach it – meaning you also couldn't reach the brakes… ugh, forget the car!" He sighed and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "I can see no harm in you learning how to defend yourself. If you want to take on the extra work… I know how busy you are with your magical schooling as well as homeschooling."

The phoenix started bouncing in place. "I can do it Edward, I promise."

Smiling softly at the girl's excitement. "Okay. I'll set something up for you, but promise me that you'll tell me if it gets to be too much, alright? Mom and dad will kill us both if your grades start slipping because you're pushing yourself too hard."

Nodding solemnly, Hera promised.

* * *

Once James Potter's trial came around, no one was surprised that he was found guilty of both casting a deadly curse in a packed courtroom and the murder of his wife. The wizard, who had so passionately fought the court's ruling in favor of vampires, had nothing to say on his own behalf. In fact many could contest to the fact that, ever since his wand slaughtered Lily, he'd had nothing to say to anyone. Not even his own son Charlus could break him out of his catatonic shell. It was heartbreaking to know that the young child had so suddenly lost both parents.

After James had been sentenced to spend the rest of his life in Azkaban, the goblin handling the Potter estate came across an interesting fact as he was tidying up various odds and ends. Knowing that Foulclaw had taken on Hera Cullen's estate, which she had inherited from the Flamels, he grabbed the item which held his interest and made his way to the vice director's office.

Once he was bid to enter, Caverneye quickly shuffled over to take a seat. "Vice Director Foulclaw, as I was going through the Potter records now that the former head of house has been stripped of his titles and rights, I discovered the report submitted to Gringotts by the healer who attended the birth of his and Lily's children."

Foulclaw raised an eyebrow and made a gesture for the other goblin to continue.

"It seems Hera Potter was the first born twin."

"And? Don't make me demote you for wasting time, Caverneye. I hold little fondness for those who make the attempt." Foulclaw had just continued penning the letter he'd been writing when his associate's next words caused his hand to completely stop in shock.

"And the Potter family isn't patriarchal. Hera Cullen is in line to inherit the entire estate!" Caverneye quickly handed over the documents as Foulclaw held out a hand to take them.

After reading through the information, Foulclaw deduced that the young goblin was correct. Of course Hera Cullen hardly needed the money, but the voting rights this would give whomever she chose as a proxy, not to mention those she inherited from the Flamels…." He dropped his quill in shock. With a stunned voice, he instructed the now former estate manager for the Potter account to bring the entire file to him to look over.

Hera had set out to change the magical world, and she may have just achieved enough political power to pull it off.

* * *

 

**New Inheritance**

Hera was working on the English assignment she had to turn in the next day for part of her homeschooling requirements when her mother stuck her head in her room. Tapping on the open door as she came in, she said, "Your daddy is calling a family meeting, sweetheart. Are you at a good stopping place or do you need a minute?"

The phoenix rubbed her eyes. "I can stop here, mama. I've only got a few more sentences to write anyway."

Rubbing her daughter's shoulders, Esme smiled fondly. "Alright baby. Let's go downstairs and see what's going on, shall we?"

Hera followed her mother down the stairs, feeling a bit wore out. Edward had followed up on his promise of extra lessons and had even hired a private Krav Maga instructor who also specialized in weapons training to come three days a week. She wouldn't give up her lessons for anything in the world and she really loved her tutor Jedidiah, but the phoenix was often left feeling sore and tired. Even though she'd only been receiving tutelage for two weeks she could already see little improvements in both her hand-to-hand combat and her work with the short sword.

And Edward was being so good about everything! At first Hera worried that her mate would be present during her lessons, prepared to eat Jedidiah the first time he threw her down on a mat or faked a lunge with a weapon, but her worries were for naught. The vampire was never present in the converted training room above the garage, making Hera wonder if Emmett and Jasper had him tied to a tree outside. If so, it was a small price to pay if it kept the instructor alive.

Hera gasped in surprise when she stepped inside the dining room. "Foulclaw!"

In the next second the goblin had his arms full of a very excited little phoenix. He chuckled and happily returned the inviting hug. "I have missed you as well, youngling. Those old caverns seem so much colder without your smile to warm them."

The child laughed. "How are you? And Dreadblade and Tmora? I miss them too. How big are the hatchlings now?"

"Calm down Hera," Carlisle gently chided. "Give Foulclaw room to breathe."

The goblin waved the concern away. "It's quite alright, Carlisle, for I have also missed Hera's spirited questions. Oh… speaking of Dreadblade and Tmora," he said while pulling something from inside his vest, "I have a present for you from them."

Hera took the beautifully carved wooden box. There were various runic symbols decorating the container, as well as a beautiful image of a dragon etched into the lid. She gasped in awe of its beauty. As soon as the wood touched her hand she could feel that it was a powerful artifact. "It's so pretty! What do the runes mean?"

"They are mostly for transportation, along with some for protection. We use these letter boxes to send mail back and forth over great distances." He took the box back and opened the lid, pulling a letter from Tmora out and handing it to the bubbly girl. "When you wish to reply, you simply place the letter inside and touch this rune. Dreadblade and Tmora have a matching box and will receive it almost instantly."

"Ingenious," said Carlisle.

"Totally! I'm going to send them a letter thanking them for the wonderful gift!" Edward grabbed the back of Hera's shirt before she could dart off.

"It can wait a bit, sunshine. We still have a family meeting, remember?"

Hera blushed. "Oh yeah… sorry."

Everyone took a seat around the massive dining table. Foulclaw got right to the point in pure goblin fashion. "Much has changed in the few weeks since you've been gone. Minister Bagnold will soon be replaced when the new ministerial elections come about next month. Albus Dumbledore's popularity has taken a nosedive, thanks to Daily Prophet journalist Rita Skeeter, and also James Potter has been stripped of his head of house status. His trial was two weeks ago and, despite Dumbledore's constant lobbying for his freedom, he was found guilty and sentenced to spend the rest of his life in Azkaban Prison."

Hera didn't really know what to think about her biological father. On one hand she hated him so much and was glad he was in jail. However, there was another tiny side of her that still felt guilty over the death of Lily Potter. Sometimes she felt as if she had simultaneously destroyed three lives that day. An image flashed through her mind of Charlus Potter covered with blood and screaming hysterically. She was brought out of her memories when Edward placed a hand on her back. Hera gave a hesitant smile in the attempt to wipe the worry from his eyes, but he just rubbed her back and refocused on the meeting.

"…as soon as he's made up his mind about running we can begin planning his campaign," Foulclaw was saying. "Of course the humans must never know that goblins are working behind the scenes or they'll vote against him simply out of spite."

Carlisle nodded. "I've never met him personally, but if he's anything like Augusta and Neville I think Frank Longbottom would be an excellent choice to take up the reins. The Longbottoms seem to have good moral values as well as a penchant to treat everyone fairly." Frowning in concern, the vampire asked, "But will he be healthy enough for the transition? The man has been in a vegetative state for years following the Death Eater attack on his family."

Foulclaw nodded. "Absolutely. Through a series of potions and exercise, Lord Longbottom has returned almost to the same fitness level he was before the attack, as has his wife. When we approached him with the idea he seemed greatly interested to join our cause. The Longbottoms have always been fierce advocates for the rights of magical beings, particularly those who are looked down upon by the ministry."

"As far as James Potter is concerned," the goblin continued after a thoughtful pause, "once he lost his status as head of house, the entire estate was passed to the heir."

Emmett snorted. "Well I hope whomever has guardianship of Charlus is more responsible than his parents were and doesn't let him blow the fortune on toys."

"Actually, Charlus isn't the next in line to inherit the estate… Hera is."

Hera immediately began shaking her head in protest. "No… I don't want it. Let Charlus have everything." She had already been at least partially responsible for taking the boy's parents away. There was no way she was going to leave her twin without an inheritance that should rightfully belong to him anyway. Besides, she already had money… a lot of money if she was understanding the statements her parents received from Foulclaw correctly.

"How in the world could Hera have been in line to inherit at all, Foulclaw," asked Esme. "The wizarding world didn't even know of her existence until recently."

"When it comes to heirs and inheritances, Gringotts requires a document from the attending healer or midwife every time a baby is brought into the world. The form lists the children by name, gender, and order in which they emerged, (in the case of multiple births). This is sometimes necessary in order to resolve any disputes among siblings when the head of house dies. Anyway, the Potter estate manager found this document in the file and, because the Potter line is not patriarchal, Hera stands as heiress to the line." The goblin added, "In order to bypass your daughter, her biological family would have had to file a motion to disinherit her with the ministry. The Potters would have had to expose their misdeeds in the process."

"Foulclaw please," Hera all but begged, "I don't want anything of theirs! I don't care about their money or houses or anything else they have… Charlus is the one who just lost his family. I don't want him to lose his security as well."

Edward reached out to grab her hand in support. "Hera's right. Between us and the Flamels she has more than enough to last her through multiple lifetimes. It wouldn't be fair to make Charlus suffer even more than he has already by taking away his future."

The goblin nodded. "I knew you would feel this way, Hera. Only the head of house can disinherit an heir, and I'm afraid you're not allowed to disinherit yourself. This law is in place to keep impatient heirs from simply placing their head of house under a mind control curse and have them pass everything down the line. However," he added as Hera's expression began to sour, "what I can do is ensure that Charlus Potter retains full rights to all the Potter assets upon his seventeenth birthday."

Hera looked up in hope. "Does that mean he gets to keep his money?"

Edward chuckled. "Yes, sunshine. Technically you both would be able to use the money and other things that belonged to James and Lily, but you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Okay," she said with a smile. "He can have it all!"

As the meeting continued, Foulclaw mentioned the extra voting rights Hera had inherited along with those from Nicolas and Perenelle. "Ordinarily you would have no cause to use these votes since you're not living in the magical community. However, because all of you have a vested interest in the outcome of the elections, I would suggest choosing a witch or wizard you trust as a proxy. He or she would then be able to cast Hera's votes in front of the Wizengamot in her stead."

The Cullens all immediately thought of Madam Longbottom, knowing the stern but fair lady would be completely trustworthy. After all, if Frank finally consented to running for office, why would she ever vote against him?

* * *

Once the family meeting had concluded and Foulclaw had left, the family all took a seat in the living room to think about everything that was going on in the British magical community. Carlisle had sent a letter along with the goblin to be delivered to Charlus' new guardian, Sirius Black. He had requested a meeting with them in order to discuss everything which had transpired in regards to Hera's unwanted inheritance. He secretly hoped that his daughter and her twin could eventually develop a good relationship despite the trauma caused by the Potters' actions.

Foulclaw had approved of the vampire's foresight, and even offered to send the family an international portkey that would bring them directly to Gringotts. Overjoyed at the thought of not having to endure another long flight, Carlisle immediately took him up on the offer. Hera was thrilled to be able to check up on Dreadblade and Tmora… not to mention Skull Crusher and her babies.

He didn't know how a meeting between the blood siblings would go, but Carlisle, as usual, was hoping for the best.

* * *

 

**Meeting Charlus**

Dumbledore was pacing his office angrily. The portraits of the previous headmasters did their best not to get caught staring outright at the unusual sight, but he knew they were closely watching regardless. He had just come from a meeting with the soon to be ex-minister to plead for the release of James Potter once more and this time she had all but slammed the door in his face. Him! The headmaster couldn't believe the audacity of the woman.

This wasn't simply a case of trying to help out an old friend, though James had always been one of his favorite students. He needed the ex-auror in order to gain control of his estranged daughter. The trial was to be Albus Dumbledore's  **first**  attempt to gain control of Hera Cullen… he had always had a Plan B to fall back on, but James had to ruin it by losing his mind at the hearing!

The aged wizard turned his head to the old tome sitting open across his desk. Among those worn pages was a ritual that, while not strictly dark, was certainly not light in nature. It was a blood calling spell that bound a child to a location designated by the parent. It was used on children who had the bad habit of continuously running away from home, (mostly girls trying to escape being forced into an arranged marriage). Any time a child stayed away past the approved length of time, the magic would forcefully bring them back home.

If he had James at his disposal he could tie Hera to Potter Manor via magic and she would be unable to leave until he had James cancel the spell. The headmaster sighed and sat down at his desk. It wasn't anything personal, though he wouldn't mind getting a bit of revenge for that article in the Prophet. All the howlers that followed that travesty had kept him holed up in his tower for two days. Thankfully everyone seemed to have forgotten the nasty article, and he sure wasn't going to be the one bringing it up any time soon!

But Hera Cullen was the prophecy child, and Albus Dumbledore was the Leader of the Light… everyone knew that! He needed control of the child if he was to have any hope of keeping the masses looking to him in these dark times. Albus stroked his beard. He also would like to get his hands on Nicolas' stone and work journals. Hera was an immortal creature… she had no use for such a powerful artifact. And what in the world would the little girl do with alchemy notes?

Dumbledore looked to Fawkes, who had been preening his feathers this entire time. Perhaps all he would need to do was simply ask the child for the items. She seemed nice enough. After a moment of thought he shook his head. "If I ask her and she refuses I would be out of options. I think I'll take a stroll over to Nicolas' island and check out the wards, instead."

* * *

"Emmett would it hurt you if I kicked you in the groin," Hera asked her brother point blank.

Every vampire in the house stopped and looked at the little girl, aghast at the question. After reading her mind, Edward tried to hold in his laughter, but was vastly unsuccessful.

Emmett stared between his baby sister and his brother, wondering if he'd heard the question correctly. After a few moments he responded to her inquiry. " **Why**  would you want to kick me in the groin?!"

Hera, who was now wondering why Edward was collapsed on the floor in hysterics, returned her attention to the large vampire. "Oh! Jedidiah says I should be ready to do my Krav Maga testing for the yellow belt in a few weeks, and I need to practice the 'Rising Front Kick to Groin' technique. Anyway, I thought it would be fun to practice on a real person without the kick shield, so…?"

Laughter exploded from everyone but Emmett and Hera, causing the former to glare at the other vampires. "I don't know if it would hurt, Hera… but I'm certainly not planning to find out!"

"Please, Emmett? If it hurts I won't do it anymore! Please let me kick you in the groin!"

"No! Get away from me, you crazy girl!" Stepping over Edward, he put as much distance as he could between himself and the kick-happy phoenix as he could without leaving the room. He made a cross symbol with his fingers in her direction for good measure.

Hera sighed before turning to Jasper with hope in her big green eyes. The Civil War vampire's laughter cut off immediately before he quickly fled the room. Edward was already shaking his head in the negative when her attention moved to him, making the child grumble. "You boys just don't want me to get my belt." She then flashed back to the training room to practice on the dummy.

Edward stared at the place where his mate had been standing. "Why do I feel like I should start wearing an athletic cup around her," he asked, igniting another round of raucous laughter.

* * *

Charlus Potter was confused and angry. The auburn-haired boy gazed sadly at the picture beside his bed of his mummy and daddy happily smiling and waving. It was so hard to believe that they were like that only weeks before. His Uncle Siri had taken him to the Ministry of Magic the day before his father's trial, but his daddy wouldn't speak to him at all! He didn't understand why the man was angry with  **him** , but after the visit Uncle Remy had explained that his daddy was just sick from losing Charlus' mother.

He didn't even want to think of his mum. Every time he closed his eyes the sight of Lily Potter exploding replayed itself over and over. Uncle Sirius had been taking him to see a mind healer, but all that woman did was make him keep talking about it. All he wanted to do was forget… why couldn't they just do  **that**? If he could forget that moment then they could all just pretend that it never happened. He knew he would be much happier because he wouldn't keep having nightmares about her death.

This was all  **her**  fault, Charlus mused. Hera Cullen… the true prophecy child. When he was first told about having a twin he didn't believe it. He wasn't sure he liked the idea of another kid coming to live with them and taking half of his parents' attention away from him. Then his daddy had told him that Hera was one that the prophecy was really about and he grew angry. It was bad enough for her to budge into his home life… why did she have to take away his fame too?

He didn't really understand the prophecy, but anything that could make strangers come up to you on the street and just hand you money or gifts couldn't be bad! And then there was all the money from that old witch and wizard who died… it was supposed to come to him, but  **she**  got it instead. Charlus sighed and began to get ready to go to the bank with Uncle Siri and Uncle Remy. Hera Cullen had taken everything from him… his home, his parents, his fame, and his happiness.

He hated her so much.

* * *

Remus smiled as a little girl with wide green eyes suddenly appeared in the Gringotts lobby in a flash of green flames. He noticed Charlus tense and began to worry again about how the boy was dealing with everything. He supposed it was natural for him to find someone on which to focus his anger, but Hera was truly innocent. She'd had her own share of trauma to deal with and certainly didn't deserve Charlus' misplaced anger. He made a mental note to have a talk with the child once they returned to Sirius' home.

A few seconds after the phoenix' appearance, two vampires he recognized as Carlisle and Edward Cullen flashed into existence, holding onto the international portkey. He knew it was an impossibility, but Remus could have sworn the two vampires looked decidedly ill.

Carlisle straightened from where he had briefly crouched to keep his bearings. "I see now why you didn't want to take the portkey, Hera. That was extremely disorienting," he said, causing the girl to nod in agreement. Noticing the three of them standing before them, the head of the Cullen family smiled and greeted them.

Remus had just shaken Carlisle's hand when he noticed the younger vampire staring at Charlus and frowning in concern. "Is something wrong, Edward," he asked, causing the bronze-haired being to break his gaze.

Edward cleared his throat. "No, I'm sorry. I was just lost in thought."

After Sirius had happily introduced himself and Charlus, he led the group to the meeting room Foulclaw had graciously allowed them to use. He smiled as Hera amiably greeted every goblin they passed in gobbledygook. For the entire trek Edward hovered protectively over the child, as if expecting an attack to come at any moment. Remus knew the goblins weren't any threat to the family, so he couldn't help but wonder if the vampire thought the three wizards were a danger.

* * *

Hera was incredibly uncomfortable during the meeting with her biological brother and his uncles. The entire time she could feel the glares of Charlus upon her as if the boy was hoping to kill her with looks alone. It made her a little angry, but mostly sad because she knew her twin was right to hate her. If it hadn't been for his parents' fight to reclaim her, he would still have them both. Finally she sighed and met his gaze. "I'm sorry about your parents."

Sirius stopped talking mid-sentence as Hera spoke to her twin for the first time in her life.

Charlus just scowled at her for a moment before he snapped back, "You should be… it's your fault they're gone!"

"Charlus James Potter," Remus exclaimed in shock. "It isn't Hera's fault. She had nothing to do with any of that." The boy in question refused to look at anyone as his uncle continued. "You should apologize to her."

"No!" Angry tears streamed down the redheaded boy's face. "We were all fine until she came along. We were happy… then she came and ruined everything! I'm not going to apologize! I wish  **she**  had died instead of my mum!"

Sirius quickly stood and grabbed Charlus' arm. "Excuse us a moment," he said before tugging the boy outside to speak with him privately.

"I am so sorry about that Hera," Remus told the little girl with a troubled expression. "He's only taking it out on you because he doesn't know whom else to blame."

Feeling sick to her stomach, Hera nodded. She asked her father if she could go see Dreadblade and Tmora and was quickly given permission. Just before she flashed away, Edward pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "Don't take it to heart, sunshine. He's not really angry with you… just the situation."

Remembering once more the sight of Charlus after his mother's death, she decided then that, no matter how many hurtful things he said to her, Hera would try to ignore her own pain.

He needed to heal from this much more than she did.

* * *

Foulclaw was working in his office when a crystal orb sitting on his desk began to flash red. He smiled secretly and quickly informed the guards. He'd known Dumbledore would make an attempt to steal from Hera's inherited estate and added an extra ward to the island himself – detectable only with goblin magic. Should anyone succeed in breaking through the other wards, it would activate and the unfortunate thief would then become stuck inside. Apparition, floo, portkey, and even phoenix travel was impossible until the wards were reset.

The island was now on lockdown, and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was screwed.

* * *

 

**Defending the Innocent**

After greeting Dreadblade and Tmora, remembering to thank them profusely for the letter box, Hera steeled her jaw in determination and decided to return to the meeting. She was a Cullen and she refused to let Charlus' angry words drive her away like a coward. Edward's eyebrows lifted in surprise at her sudden return, but her daddy just smiled knowingly and moved over a space so she could sit between him and her mate.

"As I was saying," Carlisle said, "Hera's account manager came to visit us a few days back to tell us that, according to a document the healer who delivered the twins filed with the bank, Hera was next in line to inherit the Potter estate."

"What? What does that mean, Uncle Siri," Charlus asked desperately.

Sirius Black looked pained, but quickly hid the reaction as he answered his godson's question. "That means Hera is now head of the Potter house and is in control of everything."

The auburn-haired boy appeared to be utterly flabbergasted. He just gaped in disbelief at his uncles until Hera spoke.

"It's okay, though," the phoenix insisted. "I told Foulclaw I didn't want to take anything from you Charlus, and I won't. I promise!"

Charlus' attention moved to his twin, but he was still in too much shock to respond to her words.

"Foulclaw said that, because of some law in place, Hera was unable to disinherit herself from the Potter line," Edward said, "but she was adamant that Charlus have full control of all the Potter holdings once he reaches the age of majority. Because of this, Foulclaw has agreed to give him full rights to all assets at that time, as well as a trust vault with limited funds to hold him over until then."

Remus stared at them in amazement. "That… that is a very generous thing to do Hera!"

The phoenix shrugged. "I never should have been able to get anything anyway… they never wanted me and the only reason they didn't disown me was because they didn't want anyone to know they had me at all." Her wings drooped in renewed sadness as the old feelings of being unwanted emerged once more. She snuggled into Edward's side as he pulled her close and rubbed her back. Because of this, she never saw the eyes of her twin soften with understanding.

Carlisle closed his eyes briefly before smiling sadly at the humans and werewolf. "If there's anything you need in regards to the Potter estate, Foulclaw is the goblin you need to speak with. He knows how to get in touch with us."

At the conclusion of the meeting, everyone stood and walked to the front of the bank. As the adults spoke cordially for a few minutes in the lobby with Charlus close by, Hera walked over to the entryway to stare at the Alley beyond the glass doors.

"Well look at what we have here," said a boy with platinum blonde hair in perhaps the snootiest voice she'd ever heard. "It's an utter shame that wizards of  **my**  caliber are forced to share Gringotts with disgusting little half-breeds like yourself."

Hera glared at the kid who apparently thought it was acceptable to speak to her in any way he wished. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her father move to intercede, only for Edward to place a hand on his shoulder and shake his head. "I'd much rather be a half-breed than a halfwit like yourself, shrimp!"

The angry little boy growled as his face reddened at the insult. "How dare you! Do you have any idea who I am, you disease-ridden little beast?"

Hera was about to tell the brat how little she cared when another voice joined in. "Leave her alone, Malfoy!" She nearly fainted in shock when she saw that her "rescuer" was none other than her twin.

The boy laughed in a condescending manner. "Or what, Potter? You going to have  **your**  daddy floo mine?" Malfoy feigned a look of shock. "Oops… I forgot. Your daddy's rotting in Azkaban for murdering his pathetic little mudblood wife!"

Charlus screamed in fury and dove on the annoying little upstart. When Hera saw the blonde was starting to get the upper hand on her brother, she utilized her training and nailed the boy in the nuts with the very same groin kick she'd wanted to practice on the male vampires at home.

As the bank guards had arrived to intervene, they stared with not-so-hidden amusement as the heir to the Malfoy fortune rolled around the floor crying and clutching his testicles. Hera and Charlus stood off to the side and laughed at his misfortune.

Even though the twins didn't exchange anymore words before Charlus and his uncles went home, Hera still felt as if she'd won something huge.

* * *

Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt and his partner David Grimsby had just arrived at what used to be the private island of Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel. They had been alerted by the goblin guards at Gringotts that someone had breached the wards and were now trapped inside. Thankfully the aurors had been accompanied by a goblin wardmaster, as he had no desire to become stuck himself.

Wands drawn, the two wizards entered the previously sealed residence and soon encountered a sight they would never forget. Albus Dumbledore himself was pacing angrily and cursing up a storm in what was now Hera Cullen's sitting room. A pot of floo powder had been tossed down and broken beside the fireplace beside an open bag with some books and journals peeking out.

"Headmaster Dumbledore?!" Dumbledore hastily spun around to gawk at the newcomers, face reflecting a mixture of shock and embarrassment.

Smiling widely, as if he hadn't been caught red-handed burgling someone else's home, the old man greeted the aurors. "Kingsley and David, my dear boys! How have you been?"

The tall black wizard rolled his eyes. "I'll be a lot better, Albus, when you explain why you're here robbing Hera Cullen's house."

Albus sighed sadly, as if the very weight of the world rested on his shoulders. "I know Kingsley, my boy, that this wasn't the smartest idea I've had, but I couldn't think of another way to get my belongings back. The delightful young phoenix seems to be rather angry with me at the moment and I didn't really expect her to be sympathetic to my plight." He sighed despondently. "I know I should have simply asked her family for help, but I thought that if I just snuck in and got my things they would be none the wiser."

"Your possessions," David asked doubtfully, never once lowering his wand.

The old wizard smiled. "Yes. Just a few musty old journals I left here when my good friend Nicolas and I were working together years ago. Sadly I never made the time to retrieve them before he and sweet Nelle passed away."

Kingsley gestured to the open bag. "Are those the things you came to retrieve?" When Dumbledore nodded, never losing his genial smile, the auror picked the bag up to see what was so important that the odd wizard risked a great deal to obtain.

He raised his eyebrow in disbelief when he went through the contents. He glanced up at the headmaster, who was starting to sweat a bit, and began removing the items from the bag. "We have Nicolas Flamel's famous stone, his personal work journals, which have his name embossed on the front, and various books labelled as being a part of his own private library. I'm sorry, Albus… what among these items did you say belonged to you?"

Knowing he was well and truly caught, Dumbledore suddenly looked defeated. He didn't fight the aurors as they removed his wand and placed him under arrest for attempted theft and vandalizing private property.

As Grimsby led the headmaster away in restraints, Kingsley shook his head. Rita Skeeter was going to have a field day with this!

* * *

 

**The Bigger They Are**

_**Albus Dumbledore Arrested!** _

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_My dear readers, we here at The Daily Prophet are shocked to inform you that Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was caught yesterday by Aurors Kingsley Shacklebolt and David Grimsby whilst attempting to plunder the home belonging to our savior Hera Cullen. The very same wizard, who many have once looked to as a leader during our darkest moments, became trapped on Ms. Cullen's property when one of the wards recorded the breach and activated. This ward, which is commonly used by goblins to catch would-be bandits, disallows the culprit to flee by any known wizarding means of travel until it is reset._

_What, you may ask, was so important to the aged headmaster as to warrant the risk of being caught in the midst of his crimes? According to Auror Grimsby a search of the bag, which contained what Albus Dumbledore claimed to be his own possessions left in alchemist Nicolas Flamel's keep years before, revealed not only the deceased wizard's famed sorcerer's stone, but Flamel's personal work journals as well as books from his own private library! Should anyone else be tempted to try their hand at robbing Ms. Cullen, I should warn you that her inherited residence has since been placed under much heavier wards as a result of this incident._

_Any outrage I have previously expressed in regards to this once beloved man of our community's illicit affairs pales in comparison to the disgust I'm now feeling. I also feel the need to pose this question to you once more, dear readers: Why does this liar and thief, who has such a blatant disregard for the rights of the citizens he has sworn to protect, have such a high-ranking position in both our government and our school? What is it going to take for the Ministry for Magic to remove the obvious threat from within its walls?_

_How many more crimes must the head of our Wizengamot commit before he's asked to turn in his official robes?_

* * *

Albus Dumbledore screamed in rage before tossing his copy of the wizarding newspaper into the fire. That insipid little reporter had finally gotten her wish. Not five minutes had passed after the paper was delivered when he received an official notice from both the Wizengamot and the International Confederation of Wizards politely telling him he was dismissed from their coveted ranks.

He took a seat behind his desk and slouched down with his head in his hands. It had taken him calling in nearly every favor owed in order to keep his position as Headmaster of Hogwarts. Thankfully, he still had enough ministry backing to escape a prison sentence. All it had taken was professing his guilt in front of a sympathetic audience and appearing suitably chastised. He had played his part of woeful grandfather and begged his peers for forgiveness, and it had worked… he had escaped with nothing more than a fine. The amount was substantial, but nothing a wealthy man such as himself couldn't afford. As soon as he paid his bill it would be as if none of this mess had ever happened. At first Albus had been smug, thinking he had successfully thumbed his nose at Hera Cullen and her annoying family. Unfortunately that feeling was short lived when he realized how much this accursed endeavor had cost him.

Could this day get any worse?

No sooner had that thought crossed Albus' mind than an official Gringotts Owl flew into his office and stuck his leg out. Freeing the messenger bird of his burden, the headmaster read the missive and felt himself grow pale.

_Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore:_

_We here at Gringotts Bank hereby regret to inform you that due to your confessed crimes against one of the valued citizens of the Goblin Nation, you have been judged to be in violation of the signed treaty between our two races. As is our right, outlined in the agreement signed by yourself in blood upon the opening of your account with this esteemed institute, we have subsequently seized control of your vaults as well as any investments in which we goblins hold via proxy._

_You need also be aware that, due to your misdeeds, you are forthwith permanently banned from reentering goblin soil. Any attempt to circumvent this decree, having been passed down directly from His Majesty King Battlescream, will be considered an act of war upon our nation and shall be suitably addressed._

_Sincerely,_

_Ragnok_

_Director of Gringotts Bank_

_London Branch_

Albus Dumbledore stared vacantly into the distance as the Gringotts notice slipped from slackened fingers and fluttered to the floor.

* * *

Emmett was coming from his and Rosalie's room when he saw something that gave him pause. Hera's door was wide open and his sister was sound asleep at her desk, head laying against the runic magics assignment on which she had been so diligently working since arriving home from Ardaigh. He sighed sadly and went to settle her into her bed. Ever since Edward had hired a private instructor to give Hera extra lessons the girl had been working herself into the ground. Determined to prove to her family that she could handle the extra work load, the phoenix had taken to pretending that nothing had changed.

He cleared the clutter from the purple bedding and pulled the covers back before gently picking the child up. Thankfully she had already been dressed in her night gown after having her bath. Emmett smiled fondly at the ink stains on her face from where she had rested it against the wet parchment. As soon as he tucked his baby sister in, he kissed her forehead and turned the light off.

"Guys we have to do something," the large vampire said as he entered the living room where the family was congregated. "Hera's working herself to the bone. She doesn't even take time to play and be a kid any longer."

Edward sighed and cast a worried glance up to his mate's room. "I know. I promised to let her keep the lessons as long as her grades didn't suffer, but I didn't know she would exhaust herself in the process. What do I do, Carlisle? She's keeping her end of the bargain; Hera has the highest marks in her year."

Carlisle listened to the family's concerns about his youngest daughter. "Well, there's only three more weeks before she's on summer break for both schools. I suppose you could ask her if she wants to put her Krav Maga and weapons training on hold until then so she could focus on her end of term exams with less stress."

Esme kissed her husband on the cheek. "That's a wonderful idea, darling! Once school is out, she can focus on the other lessons without having to worry about homework and testing."

"But what if she doesn't want to," asked Alice. "She relishes Krav Maga, and now that Jedidiah has her working with daggers she's beyond thrilled. I have to say," she added, "Hera seems to be incredibly gifted with daggers. Between that and her groin kick, I almost feel sorry for anyone who messes with her."

Carlisle frowned as his children laughed. "That's not funny. She could have really hurt that boy in the bank." He sighed. "I would have grounded her for that, but at this point what luxuries could I take away from her? She already doesn't have time for television or play."

Jasper snorted. "The kid was asking for it, Carlisle. I almost wish I had been there to see her kick him. I think the stern lecture you gave her about using her training responsibly was enough."

True to Carlisle's word, they allowed Hera make the final decision on whether or not to put her training on hold because, as per hers and Edward's agreement, she hadn't once sacrificed her education. In the end Hera decided to stick with both Jedidiah's lessons and schooling. And even though her family had half expected the stubborn girl to come to this decision, they were still disappointed.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was beyond irate. It seems that little half-breed throwaway, Hera Cullen, had decided to team up with her repugnant twin and assault his heir whilst he was busy inside one of the Malfoy vaults. He had emerged to see his son on the floor, writhing in pain as the disgusting goblin vermin chuckled. Humiliation wasn't a strong enough word for what the Malfoy family had endured that day.

He had immediately taken Draco to the finest healer where he was patched up with a warning that had the injury occurred during or after puberty, he could have suffered fertility problems as a result. That had shocked both father and son because nothing was more important than heritage to a Malfoy. Their family was notorious for being as proud as the albino peacocks that strutted around the grounds. Of course, being incredibly wealthy gave them much to crow about, so to speak.

The Death Eater finished off his glass of scotch as he plotted the downfall of the Cullen freak. Just as he had begun penning a letter to his solicitor containing orders to sue the chit for everything she and her family had, an owl bearing the latest edition of The Daily Prophet landed on his desk. He paused in his task and focused instead on the newspaper.

_**Dumbledore Bankrupt!** _

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_Finally, my dear readers, we have justice on behalf of our savior! I, like many of you, was outraged as Headmaster Albus Dumbledore managed to once again slip through the cracks of our judicial system. After_ _**confessing** _ _to his crime in front of a full hearing, he received nothing more than a hefty fine for this latest audacity! It seemed to me, as I watched him walk out of that courtroom a free man, that anyone in a position of power could rob us poor hardworking wizards and witches blind with little or no repercussions to fear. I can't help but ask myself, "Where's our champion?"_

_However, it seems that goblins are not afraid to take care of their own and have subsequently hit Headmaster Dumbledore where it hurts the most… his wallet. Word has it that the once famed Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has had his vast fortune confiscated in a bold move by Gringotts. Albus Dumbledore had forgotten, in his bid to get his hands on Hera Cullen's possessions, that the beloved phoenix is now a member of the goblin nation._

_And because Ms. Cullen is protected by goblin laws as one of their citizens, Gringotts was allowed to blacklist the headmaster for his crimes against her as well as seize control of his vaults and investments. All of this occurred the very same day as my last article pleading for righteousness on behalf of our savior. The day that, I'm pleased to say, Albus Dumbledore was dismissed from his duties as both Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. It seems that the goblins need no prodding from outside sources when it comes to standing up for the rights of their people._

_Why do we?_

Lucius Malfoy stared at the article with a shocked countenance. Though he was gleeful about the aged headmaster's sudden bout of bad luck, the prospect of the same happening to him caused the lord to ball up his half-written letter and toss it in the rubbish bin. He had forgotten the girl was protected under goblin laws, and he knew from experience that angering goblins always came with consequences. He had no intentions of experiencing his on proverbial kick to the testicles from pursuing retribution.

* * *

 

**Tests and Interviews**

"C'mon guys, we're gonna be late," Hera exclaimed as she jumped over the banister from the second floor and flew toward the door, unfortunately getting caught by her mother in the process.

"Hera Jasmine, what have I told you about flying in the house," Esme asked in a stern voice.

Hera pulled her emerald wings in close and cringed. "I'm sorry mama… I'm just excited to get my yellow belt."

Her mother sighed and shook her head. "I know you're excited, baby, but that's no excuse to break the rules." Esme smiled fondly at her daughter. "Now go get in the car and we'll be out in a moment. Alice," she called up the stairs, "don't forget the video camera!"

The phoenix ran outside before she heard her sister's response. She anxiously worried the hem of her hot pink tank with black trim. Though Hera had one on one training with Jedidiah, she wasn't his only student. When it came time for belt testing, the trainer had everyone who was ready to take that step meet at his academy where they would undergo the brutal examination together. He warned that the test wasn't only about the student's skill level, but also his or her endurance and willingness to see things through.

The man had nothing to worry about there… he had likely never met anyone more stubborn that Hera Cullen.

"You got that right," Edward said in answer to his mate's thoughts before picking her up and balancing her on his shoulders. "You're going to do so well that Jedidiah will  **beg**  you to teach his classes from now on. He won't even make you train for the other belts… he'll just give you your black belt and bow before the master!"

Hera giggled as Edward began tickling her. Rosalie and Jasper came outside and the former scowled. "Stop it, Edward! She needs every ounce of energy she has for this test… don't you dare wear her out before she even gets there!"

As soon as the bronze-haired vampire had sheepishly put the child down, Rosalie pulled her hairbrush out of her purse and soon had the seven-year-old's hair fixed into a neat French braid. "There. That should keep you somewhat cool today."

Hugging her sister, Hera said, "Thanks Rose!"

"You're welcome, sweetness." The blonde turned toward the house. "Come on people," Rosalie exclaimed, "we need to have her there with enough time for her to properly do her stretches!"

Soon every vampire was out and in both cars with Hera choosing to ride with Jasper, Alice, and Edward.

* * *

Edward was going to flip out at any moment, and was seriously thinking about asking Emmett to sit on him so he didn't turn feral and kill some kids. Everyone who wanted to watch the children test for their belts were invited to view them through the glass partition while they were put through the ringer. They had already been working steadily for two hours with minimal breaks and if he had to watch his beloved mate get punched or kicked by one more juvenile delinquent wannabe he was going to start something that would cause the Cullens to have to move.

How the hell was Hera supposed to go through this for four hours straight? She was already dripping in sweat and was so exhausted that her thoughts weren't making much sense. Jasper and Emmett stared wide-eyed at their baby sister as if they'd never before noticed how bad-assed she was. Esme frequently hid her face in Carlisle's shirt, and Rosalie couldn't stop her faint growls. The always bubbly Alice was bouncing on the balls of her feet and cheering the little girl on as she filmed the whole thing. Edward was going to burn that recording… he never wanted to see her put through anything like this again!

There was one funny moment, he had to admit. When the time came for the phoenix to show her skills in regards to the groin kick, every male in their family unconsciously covered their privates and winced.

* * *

"Five hours," Jasper exclaimed when the instructor finally called an end to the testing. "The four hours we were counting on weren't brutal enough, so he decides to torture my baby sister for an extra hour?" That had been the worst thing he'd ever seen and couldn't decide whether or not to kill Jedidiah for putting Hera through it.

Poor Edward looked as though he had gone into shock sometime after the third hour. At first Jasper knew his brother was fighting with his vampire constantly, but then he just started staring into space for seemingly no reason. His emotions told the blonde that he was still aware of Hera's plight, but he had either gotten control or his brain had overloaded from the stress.

Hera finally emerged, looking too exhausted to even smile.

"Hey munchkin… you look like you went a few rounds with Muhammad Ali," said a sympathetic Emmett.

Edward grabbed a towel from Hera's gym bag and dried some of the sweat off, growling a bit every time he saw an area that was sure to bruise. He finally sighed and draped the towel over her shoulders. "Okay sunshine. Let's get some food in you then get you home. After watching that I feel like  **I**  could sleep for a week."

"How'd I do," the exhausted little girl asked in a fearful manner. "Do you think I passed?"

Jasper snorted. "Darlin' there's no doubt in my mind that you passed." He handed her a bottle of water as they made their way outside. "For the record… I'd just like to tell you how much I love you, and ask you that if, for any reason, you're ever angry with me for anything, please please  **please**  don't use any of those moves on me?"

He was rewarded with a tired smile as the child all but crawled into the backseat of his car and buckled her seatbelt.

The next time Jedidiah came to train Hera he was very proud to present her with her yellow belt. She rushed inside to show off her prize to her family as soon as training was done, causing everyone to cheer happily. Beaming from ear to ear, the phoenix exclaimed, "One down, five more belts to go!"

Edward's head clunked against the wall and he pretended to cry, much to everyone's amusement.

* * *

The beginning of June heralded many good things as far as the Cullens were concerned. Hera and the other "children" were finally free from school. Also they received word that Frank Longbottom had, indeed, agreed to run for Minister for Magic. Hera and her parents had already filed the necessary paperwork with the ministry, giving Augusta Longbottom permission to cast the Potter and Flamel votes in place of Hera, who was too young to represent her houses on her own.

Foulclaw had also asked the Cullens if they would allow Hera to give an exclusive interview to Rita Skeeter. He said that giving the reporter that honor would serve to keep her enamored with them and simultaneously thank Skeeter for all the articles she'd previously written to swing popular opinion in their favor. "Plus," Foulclaw had added, "it would be a wonderful opportunity to show the public that you support Frank Longbottom wholeheartedly."

The Cullens had agreed immediately.

Of course not all the news from the wizarding world was good. Voldemort had been showing some activity lately, starting with the murder of a family of light supporters. Many grew ill as the rubble of what used to be a proud mansion graced the front page of The Daily Prophet. Above the debris was a clear image of the dark mark, leaving no doubt as to who had been responsible for the destruction. It was for this reason that Carlisle had insisted that the meeting with Rita Skeeter be held in Gringotts. He didn't wish to risk his daughter's life by having her out in public where any one of the dark lord's followers could get to her.

It was quickly becoming apparent that, like it or not, change was coming to the British Magical Community. They could only hope that it would be for the better.

* * *

_**Hera Cullen: An Exclusive Interview** _

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_My dear readers, this is the honor of a lifetime! I have in front of me the delightful nearly-eight-year-old Ms. Hera Cullen. She is the little phoenix prophesized to bring about the defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Ms. Cullen and her family have graciously allowed me the opportunity to conduct an exclusive interview with our savior… the first one of its kind, I might add. I know you cannot currently see me, but I am positively trembling with excitement!_

_**RS:** _ _Ms. Cullen… actually, may I call you Hera?_

_**HC:** _ _Yes ma'am._

_**RS:** _ _Thank you dear. Hera, I'm so glad that your parents allowed you to return to Magical Britain once more, if only to grant me this interview. After your last visit I'm afraid we didn't leave a very good impression on you or your family. Did you truly mean what you said about leaving us to face You-Know-Who on our own?_

_**HC:** _ _I sure did! It made me so angry to watch my family be treated so mean by everyone. If you don't want them around, then I won't be around either! I know I'm supposed to save everyone somehow, but I said I wasn't gonna even try unless you all treat my family and other magical creatures better._

_**RS:** _ _Speaking of other magical beings, Hera dear, do you mean all of them? I know that vampires are currently feuding with werewolves. Did you mean to include them in your promise?_

_**HC:** _ _Of course I did! Werewolves deserve equal rights too. I don't know why vampires and werewolves don't get along, and neither does my family or Mr. Lupin… he's the only werewolf I know. But when my family was in trouble for something they didn't do Mr. Lupin helped them out anyway because it was the right thing to do. If he can ignore a stupid fight to do the right thing, then why can't everyone?_

_**RS:** _ _That's a very good point! Hopefully whomever is elected to become our new minister this month will share your views. Do you have any opinion on who you'd like to see in office, Hera?_

_**HC:** _ _Oh yes! Mr. Longbottom for sure! I know he's a good man and I really like his son Neville… he and his grandmother didn't care that my family are vampires. I don't know who else is running, but that's who I want to win._

_**RS:** _ _(chuckles) He's running against a man named Cornelius Fudge. Have you heard of him?_

_**HC:** _ _No ma'am, but I still want Mr. Longbottom to win because he's the best._

_**RS:** _ _I see. Hera dear, while I have you here, I must ask you how you feel about Albus Dumbledore._

_**HC:** _ _(scowls) I think he's mean!_

_**RS:** _ _How so?_

_**HC:** _ _He doesn't care who he hurts. He's the one who bound my wings and magic when I was left on my aunt's doorstep as a baby. I don't remember it, but my Aunt Nelle and Uncle Nick said doing something like that hurts and you'd have to be a real creep to hurt a little baby!_

_**RS:** _ _(gasp) Oh my! I had no idea, child! I knew he tried his best to have your family take the blame for something they didn't do, and also that he broke into your house to steal things that the Flamels left to you, but this is… unconscionable!_

_**HC:** _ _Huh?_

_**RS:** _ _(smiles indulgently) It means "horrifying" sweetie._

_**HC:** _ _Oh yes! He is horrifying. Though I am grateful to him for one thing._

_**RS:** _ _Oh? And what's that?_

_**HC:** _ _If he hadn't have made a mistake and called me a harpy then my birth family wouldn't have gotten rid of me and I'd never have ended up with my_ _**real** _ _family. I have to be thankful for that!_

_**RS:** _ _I love your optimistic attitude, my dear. And on that note, I think we have sufficiently satisfied all of our readers' curiosities and can end the meeting. I would like to take this time to once again thank the spirited little girl with the bright green eyes and her wonderful family for allowing me to conduct this interview._

_Until you hear from me again tomorrow morning, dear readers, I bid you all a good day!_

* * *

 

**The End of an Era**

The Cullens nervously crowded around the tiny magical radio, listening to the international broadcast as the painted likenesses of Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel watched intently from their portrait. Once the family had begun collecting magical artifacts that couldn't be easily explained away to any non-magical humans that might find their way inside, Esme had another room with a hidden entrance built. It was in this room that the family could now be found waiting desperately for the announcement of who was to become the newest Minister for Magic in Great Britain.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Mickey Mackelby coming to you live from the lobby of the London Ministry of Magic where we are anxiously awaiting the results of the ministerial election! As you can hear, it is pandemonium behind me as both sides are fighting to be heard in this arena."

"Please, please, oh please," Hera was murmuring from her perch on Jasper's shoulders. Her little fingers were crossed in the hope that Mr. Longbottom would win. She went silent as the nasally voice began talking once more.

"Sweet Merlin, it looks like the results are finally in… they're calling for silence. Listen closely as we find out who will be leading us into a new era," the announcer added in a whisper.

Everything went silent for a moment before a new voice lit up the airwaves. "Thank you everyone for coming here today. My name is Amelia Bones, and I have in my hands the name of our new Minister for Magic!" The sound of paper tearing preceded the news everyone was dying to hear. "Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me untold pleasure to announce our new head of government, Minister Frank Longbottom!"

Cheering resounded both over the magical radio and in the Cullen's Alaskan home. Hera was bouncing so hard on her brother's shoulders that Jasper had to grab her feet to keep her from falling backwards. "He won," the phoenix exclaimed. "Oh my gosh I can't believe he really won!"

"Ok, everyone quiet down," Carlisle said as Madam Bones' voice cut through the crowd of cheering magical folk. Hera leaned over and hugged the top of Jasper's head in glee, causing him to snicker.

"Everyone, can we have quiet for another moment," the witch asked as the crowd began to calm. "I believe Minister Longbottom has a speech prepared for us today. Minister?"

"Thank you Madam Bones," the strong and deep voice of Neville's father echoed in the ministry lobby. "And thanks to all of you wonderful people who have come today to cast your votes. It doesn't matter whether you chose to vote for me or for my esteemed opponent Mr. Fudge. All that matters is that you're here, because that means you care. Not only do you choose to concern yourselves with what happens in our grand society, you have the drive to go out and try to make it a better place. You care and you worry, as do I, about what it will take to get things to where we need them to be in order for ourselves and our families to flourish. But we  **will**  get there, ladies and gentlemen… this I can promise you.

"I would like to reference an article in our very own newspaper, The Daily Prophet, a month or so back where the delightful reporter Rita Skeeter asked a poignant question to her beloved readers. She highlighted her own worries about the state of a government that would let a professed guilty man go free simply because he had friends in high places. She was understandably concerned about those of us who aren't as blessed, and what it would take for justice to be served for the common man or woman, werewolf or vampire. She asked all of us the very important question, 'Where's our champion?'" Everyone was silent as they listened to the new minister deliver an impassioned speech.

"My dear people, I would be  **honored**  to take up that role for you. I will gladly be the champion for overworked witches and wizards, struggling to raise a family in these trying times. I will be the champion Hera Cullen has asked for in regards to all magical beings, humans or otherwise. Those species the former ministry has chosen to categorize as light or dark. Ladies and gentleman I will tell you now that there is no light and dark… only intent, and I will no longer allow our governing body to persecute an entire species for the evils committed by a select few. Anyone looking for an opportunity to shine will be given their fair chance to succeed in this new and improved society. I will happily be your champion in the battle for equality. And last, but certainly not least, I vow to be the champion you all have asked for to spearhead the fight against any terrorist who dares to threaten the lives of you or your kin!"

Carlisle turned off the radio as the supporting crowd began roaring again. Everyone sported wide grins as they filed out of the room. Edward plucked his mate from her perch on top of Jasper and attacked her with tickles. "You did it, sunshine!"

Face red with laughter and exertion, Hera shook her head. "Not me, Edward… Mr. Longbottom did it and the people who voted for him!"

"Yeah, but you're the one who laid down the law with the wizards, munchkin," a beaming Emmett spoke up with his arm around his wife. "You gave them the wakeup call and they voted in the guy that's going to make it all happen."

"That's right, princess." Carlisle gave Hera a kiss on the forehead. "You demanded change and Minister Longbottom is prepared to bring it."

Hera thought about everything for a moment before smiling mysteriously. "I guess we'll see, won't we?" She hugged her mate tightly before flashing away to the new tire swing Jasper had put up for her.

Enough politics… it was time to play!

* * *

**End Part Five**


	6. The Toad and the Bumblebee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to an agreement reached between Hera's school and Minister Longbottom, the eleven-year-old will begin attending classes at Hogwarts. Not only will she have to contend with being close to Albus Dumbledore, she'll have to overcome some more frightening obstacles as well.
> 
> Hera is eleven years old now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luna Lovegood was introduced to the story line through the one-shot called "A New Friend," which can be found inside "Phoenix Rising – Extras."

###  **Phoenix Rising - The Toad and the Bumblebee**

 

**Red Letter Day**

Hera Cullen was so excited. She was sitting at the head of the dining room table with a "My Little Pony" party hat on her head and a flaming birthday cake shaped like Rainbow Dash before her. Rainbow Dash was the girl's favorite one of all the colorful little toys and she was super thrilled when her mom brought the cake out. Her family and Luna stood around her, also donning hats and were singing "Happy Birthday," causing the phoenix to blush in embarrassment.

She halfheartedly glared at Emmett as he substituted the regular words of the birthday song with something a little ruder… she certainly did NOT look and smell like a monkey! The now eleven-year-old took a deep breath and blew out her candles, wings quivering with joy when she managed to get all of them with the same breath. Everyone cheered for her as Alice took pictures.

"Ack," she exclaimed as Emmett picked her up. "Emmett… put me down! I'm not a little girl anymore!"

The vampire chuckled before obeying his sister's orders. "I know… you're a grown woman of eleven now. But no matter how old you get, Hera, you'll always be a munchkin to me." He punctuated the statement by ruffling her hair.

The phoenix growled and tried to straighten the mess he'd made of her locks. Turning to Luna she said in a mock whisper, "Brothers aren't all they're cracked up to be."

The blonde haltija giggled and straightened her best friend's hat, which had gone askew from Emmett's actions. "I'll take your word for it since mummy and daddy simply refuse to give me one."

Emmett harrumphed. "I don't see why I should stand here and be insulted. I'm the best brother any girl could ask for, right Alice?"

The small vampire raised an eyebrow before returning to her task of cutting the cake for the two girls. When Emmett realized she wasn't going to answer him, he turned to the little phoenix. "What have I ever done to warrant this reaction?!"

Hera giggled before counting reasons on her fingers. "You put purple hair dye into my shampoo."

"You love the color purple… I was being nice."

"You tied Jasper's shoelaces together and made him fall down the stairs."

"He's a vampire… it didn't hurt him." Emmett crossed his arms and pouted. "He should have noticed me doing it anyway."

"You took the spark plugs out of yours and Rosalie's cars and hid them so she wouldn't take you shopping with her last week."

Rosalie nearly dropped the platter she was carrying when she spun around to face her husband. "That was YOU?!"

Eyes widening in sudden terror, Emmett backed up a few paces. "It's not… I didn't… I mean you were going to…." He glared at the little girl. "You promised not to say anything!"

Green eyes narrowed. "Three words… purple hair dye."

The sudden movement of Rosalie vaulting over the table had Emmett shrieking and disappearing outside, his wife right behind him. The rest of the family plus Luna were laughing uproariously inside.

Edward, beamed at his mate. "Come here you little stool pigeon!" He pulled her into a huge hug and kissed the top of her head. "Happy Birthday, Sunshine."

"Thanks Eddie!"

The vampire was about to exact retribution for the hated nickname, but was interrupted when a large owl swooped into the room with a red letter. It landed on the back of a chair and held it's leg out to Hera. Edward stopped her from grabbing it, worried that the gray bird could be delivering something dangerous like a portkey or curse, but then another owl flew through the window with a similar letter for Luna.

"It's okay, Edward," Hera said. "There's no magic residue on them." She relieved the bird of the envelope as Luna did the same and read the return address. Her stomach clenched in dread, which caused Jasper to approach her. She shook her head at her brother. "It's okay, Jasper. It's just our letters from Hogwarts."

Professor Fredrickson had come by a month before to let her family know that due to all the changes Frank Longbottom had made under his "Equal Rights for Magical Beings Act", he had approached Ardaigh Institute with a proposition. The minster offered to build another school onto the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry which would strictly house magical creatures, and would be run by the Irish school however they saw fit. The students would be sharing meals and some classes with the magical humans. Though Minister Longbottom assured the Ardaigh headmaster that the students would fall under his purview, they would also become a part of his new vision for Hogwarts.

The beloved Deputy Headmaster, Professor Fredrickson, was then given the task of combing through the rosters and choosing students he thought would be most accepting of the change. When the leprechaun had asked the Cullens to allow Hera to take part in the program Edward refused. He angrily stated that there was no way he would ever allow his mate anywhere near Albus Dumbledore. Unfortunately for him, Hera felt it was her duty to go since it was  **her**  demands that got the proverbial ball rolling to begin with. Carlisle and Esme had reluctantly backed her up at the time and her name was added to the list.

Even though she still believed her decision to attend Hogwarts to be the correct one, she couldn't help but feel terrified with the prospect of actually going there. For one thing, Hogwarts was a boarding school and she would only be allowed to flash home on the weekends once there. That was as far as the Board of Governors was willing to bend in regards to the new influx of students. They claimed that to do more would be grossly unfair to those who were incapable of commuting in such a manner and Ardaigh had chosen to back down. She was lucky she was getting the weekends with her family.

Edward placed a hand on her shoulders and said determinedly. "It's okay, Sunshine. I promise you that Albus Dumbledore won't lay one finger on you, okay?"

Eyes narrowed in suspicion, Hera asked, "What did you do?"

The vampire blinked and tried to look innocent, but the phoenix wasn't buying it. "I don't know what you're talking about, Hera. Why do you think I did something?"

"Because just last week you were still fighting this and now all of a sudden you're  **sure**  that everything's going to be okay." Her eyes widened in horror. "Oh Edward… please tell me you didn't get a job there just to keep an eye on me!" Hera's face grew red in a mixture of anger and mortification. "I swear to you here and now, Edward Anthony Mason, that I'd better not see you in my school or I'll attach you to the roof with a permanent sticking charm for the entire year! You'll still be cleaning the bird poop out of your hair at the turn of the century!"

Emmett, who had just come back inside with Rosalie in time to hear his little sister's declaration, let out a booming laugh. Edward had briefly frozen in horror at the thought of Hera following through with her threat before putting his hands up in supplication. "Hey… calm down, would you? I swear on my car that I didn't get a job with your school and I won't be showing up there unless you want me there, okay?"

"You swear on your Vanquish?" The last thing Hera needed was an overprotective mate shadowing her in the hallways, threatening to beat up anyone who crossed her path. She shuddered in horror at the thought.

Edward glared at the eleven-year-old. She knew him well enough to know that if he swore on his precious Aston Martin Vanquish then she could trust him to keep his pledge. "Yes, you crazy phoenix!" He placed his right hand over his silent heart and raised his left hand. "I, Edward Anthony Masen, do solemnly swear that I will not set foot upon the grounds of Hera Jasmine Cullen's school without her prior knowledge and permission except in the event of an emergency. Should I break this pledge I will happily forfeit my ownership of my custom made and super rare Aston Martin Vanquish to Hera Jasmine Cullen, who will not be driving it in the miniscule chance that I do break my vow until she's legally licensed to do so… satisfied?"

Hera still eyed him in distrust. "I don't know… maybe we should find a Notor Republic."

Everyone burst out laughing both at Hera's mispronunciation of Notary Public, and Edward's aghast expression when she suggested the possible need for one.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore had just conducted an interview for the recently vacated position of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Thanks to the irritating Minister Longbottom, he was left to fill a great many spots where the previous teachers were found lacking. Binns had been the first to go, followed quickly by Trelawney and Burbage. What's worse was the fact that not only did he have to contend with filling those positions, now he had brand new classes that needed professors as well.

Dumbledore internally scoffed. Hogwarts had done just fine until now without a class to help muggleborn students integrate into the wizarding world!

"Well my dear," he exclaimed as he beamed up at his newest teacher. "I can see that you certainly have the qualifications to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. I can see no reason why you wouldn't make a wonderful addition to our staff."

The aged headmaster reached out and shook the hand of the witch dressed head to toe in a garish shade of pink. "Welcome aboard, Madam Umbridge!"

* * *

 

**Moving On**

Headmaster Vance Durham of the Ardaigh Institute of Magic had just received the list of students willing to be a part of Frank Longbottom's vision of a new and improved Hogwarts. His deputy and closest friend had simply laid the report on his desk and left without saying a word. The satyr understood what was bothering Seamus about this entire situation, as he too was deeply worried. His tail twitched in anxiety as he wandered over to the huge bay window overlooking the empty campus below. Vance leaned his head against the wooden frame and thought back to the meeting he'd had with the UK's Minister for Magic.

~Flashback~

" _I'd like to thank you for meeting with me, Headmaster Durham," the minister genially shook the satyr's hand before taking a seat in front of the massive desk._

_Vance smiled and ran his fingers through the large mass of chestnut-colored curls on top of his head. "Vance, please. And it's my pleasure, Minister. I've been hearing about some wonderful things that you've been able to accomplish, amidst the growing evil, no less." His chair creaked as he leaned forward. "Is it true you've eradicated the vampire and werewolf detainment compounds?"_

_Frank scowled at the mention of the dreaded facilities. "Absolutely, Vance. Not only did I have those despicable areas torn down completely, but I instated a program to help those who've been institutionalized reintegrate themselves into society." He shook his head. "Of course I can't do anything about the branding, but I have spell crafters looking into the issue."_

" _I see. Tell me about this idea you have, Minister Longbottom. You want Ardaigh to send some students to Hogwarts?" Vance poured a cup of tea for himself and his guest, who accepted his with a polite nod._

" _Please call me Frank, and not quite. What I'm proposing is that we add a building to the grounds of Hogwarts, which would serve as both housing and classrooms for your students. Some of these classes would be open to both schools' children, just as some of Hogwarts' curriculum would be shared between the two… History of Magic and Potions, to name a few." He took a sip of his tea and awaited a response._

_The satyr shook his head. "I'm sorry, Frank, but I don't think I can get behind any idea that may put this school's children in jeopardy." Vance stood and began pacing, his long tail constantly flicking with agitation. "I know that you've been making many great changes to bridge the gap between humans and non-humans, but you're asking me to hand over students that this institute has sworn to protect!" He ran his fingers through his hair. "I applaud what you're doing, but I simply cannot allow these children to be placed in an unknown situation and under the rule of a shady headmaster."_

_Frank set down his cup and saucer on the desk. "No, you're misunderstanding me. At no point will Ardaigh's students be beyond your control."_

" _But you said earlier that my students will be joining Hogwarts… your new vision of Hogwarts."_

_The minister nodded. "Yes, but that's only on paper. Every student who takes part in this program will get an acceptance letter to join Hogwarts. However, Headmaster Dumbledore will_ _**never** _ _be in control of any non-human students. Anything having to do with discipline or resolving conflict of your students will fall to you, or whomever you put in charge of the new building."_

_The satyr retook his seat. "So even though they'll be listed as attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, they'll really still be Ardaigh students. Once they graduate, even if this idea is a huge success, their academic resumes will show them as having graduated from Ardaigh?"_

" _Exactly, though I'm planning to change the name to 'Hogwarts School of Magic.' And if this does turn out to be a successful endeavor, I'm hoping that future non-human students will have two really good options when it comes to choosing a magical school."_

_Vance leaned back in his chair and thought about the proposal. "I can't give you an answer now. This is something I would have to bring up with our own Board of Governors. We would have to iron out a lot of details before I would be comfortable with doing this." He sighed and cast his gaze out the window. "Even with some of our own faculty there on location with the students I'm not sure that this situation would be safe."_

_Frank sighed and nodded his head. "I know. I'm essentially asking you to send some of your cherished students out to be guinea pigs and it's very frightening. But please understand that something like this has to happen in order for the next generation to fully accept living and working with magical non-humans. Someone will have to go first, and this is the best idea I could come up with that will offer those who_ _**do** _ _go first as much safety and support as is possible."_

_After a moment of meeting Frank Longbottom's gaze, the satyr nodded his head. "I'll propose it to the board and give you an answer as soon as possible." They both stood and shook hands. "But know this," Vance added, "no matter what the final decision is, no student will be forced to take part in this program. I must insist that both the children and their families know exactly what they may be getting into should they decide to participate."_

_The minister smiled and nodded. "Of course! That has been my intention all along, I assure you."_

_With that the meeting was concluded._

~End Flashback~

Even though the headmaster had half expected no one to sign up to be a part of this revolutionary undertaking, it seems he had underestimated just how far the non-humans were willing to risk to gain equality. Vance just wished he knew how this was going to end. He felt like he was sending the students he'd vowed to protect with his life to the front lines of a warzone.

The fact that these students had the permission of their families to be a part of this did little to ease his mind.

* * *

"Family meeting," Carlisle called loudly enough that Hera would be able to hear him from where she was playing a game on Emmett's computer. It wasn't long before he was sitting at the head of the table and staring into the smiling faces of his beloved family. "I called you here because this morning your mother and I were talking and we came to a decision that will affect all of us."

Edward's eyes widened in excitement as he, no doubt, pulled the information from Carlisle's mind. "Whoa."

The vampire patriarch sent a playful glare at his impatient son before sating the others' curiosity. "We've decided that with Hera attending school at Hogwarts this year, we didn't want to be an ocean away from her. I know that magical travel makes the distance somewhat moot, but we would still feel better being at least on the same continent."

Hera eyed her dad warily. "You promise you guys won't be setting up some kind of patrol around the grounds… I would really like to make some new friends at this school, dad."

Esme laughed and pulled her daughter into a loving hug. "Of course not, sweetie. We'll save the embarrassment for family days, if they have them."

Everyone laughed as Hera blushed. "So where would we be living? Uncle Nick's and Aunt Nelle's island?"

Carlisle nodded. "That's exactly where we were thinking, princess. Foulclaw assures me that the wards will keep us very safe while we're there, and it's already connected to the floo system." He smiled and met everyone's gaze. "So, that's the plan. Does anyone have any questions or comments to offer?"

Edward glanced at Hera. "What about Hera's non-magical education?"

Esme smiled. "We've already looked into it, Edward dear. There's a non-magical town close-by that will accept her into the school system. And since the UK allows parents to homeschool their children we can take care of that without any major complications."

"What about our electronics and things," asked Jasper. "If she's getting homeschooled, Hera's going to need access to a computer."

"They work on the island, Jasper," answered the phoenix. "I had a stereo in my room there… well I guess it's still there. And Uncle Nick had a television and DVD player in the den where he liked to watch movies."

"Hera's right," said Carlisle. "Nicolas explained it to me one time that electronics only tend to short out where there are extraordinarily high concentrations of magic… such as the all-magical schools and villages. Anything else?"

Emmett laughed. "Only thing I can think of is to say yay for no high school this year!" His feelings of relief were obviously shared by the other eternal teenagers as they went back to whatever they were doing before he'd called the meeting.

* * *

Deloris Umbridge was cooing at one of her beloved cats when she heard the whooshing sound of someone flooing into her home. Knowing that the only people who would dare interrupt her at home were the Dark Lord's followers, she rose to greet the newcomer. Lucius Malfoy was standing in her den, sneering at her collection of knickknacks and looking anything but comfortable.

"Lucius," she said with a simpering voice, "what brings you to my humble abode?"

Sighing, the austere wizard nodded in greeting. "Deloris. I am here on our lord's orders to ascertain whether or not you fulfilled your obligations."

The witch giggled, thoroughly enjoying her guest's awkward demeanor. "Of course, Lucius. Dumbledore was greatly impressed with my resume, as anyone would be considering the ministerial position I held." She ran her fingers along the bottom of one of her favorite kitten plates before facing the blonde once more. "Something simply must be done about Longbottom's disgusting stance on giving common beasts the same rights as those of our pedigree."

Raising an eyebrow, the Malfoy lord said, "I fully agree. What's next… allowing non-magical animals the same freedoms we enjoy?" He nodded to the witch once more. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I'll return to our lord and let him know he can now expect to have two spies inside Hogwarts. And don't forget…."

Sighing in unconcealed irritation, Umbridge interrupted the dignified wizard. "Yes, Lucius… I know my orders. Don't allow Snape find out to whom I report. Our lord doesn't fully trust him."

Once the blonde sneered and whirled away in a flash of green Deloris stared at her beloved set of decorative plates without really seeing them. How she despised half breeds and mudbloods. She wasn't looking forward to being forced to endure their presence, but anything Deloris could do to undermine Frank Longbottom's efforts would be worth the indignity.

Leaving the ministry had been a difficult decision to be sure, but Lord Voldemort had given her the opportunity to help his cause of ridding their world of undesirables for good. He had promised her an even higher-ranking position once he gained control of the wizarding world.

Of course the fact that she would get to put a few half breeds in their place while serving him was a bonus, in her mind.

* * *

 

**Hogwarts School of Magic**

With the flick of a wrist, Hera had one of the moving boxes in her room on the island unpacking itself. They had waited until the week before she was to leave for school before completing the move. Esme and Carlisle had come over a few weeks earlier to get the house ready and enroll Hera into the local school system, but Hera chose not to go with them. She thought it would be fun to be away from the parents at first, but the phoenix had forgotten how much more restrictive her mate and Rosalie were. She probably would have gotten away with a lot more staying with her mom and dad.

Edward stood in the doorway and watched as his mate's vast cd collection danced itself into place on the magically dusted rack beside the stereo. Even though he had seen her perform a lot of neat tricks over the years, the vampire was always amazed to see more.

"This is like watching Walt Disney's 'Fantasia' all over again," he said as he entered the large room. Edward smiled and ran his hand over the Holly Hobbie comforter Hera had requested for Christmas six years ago. He and Alice had put a lot of miles on his car that year searching for the elusive bedroom set, only to get home with their prize and discover that Jasper had already bought one. Hera was thrilled to receive two, stating she would take one to "Unca Nick and Auntie Nelle's house."

Hera giggled and bounced onto the bed beside him. "Well, to make it really the same there has to be a mouse dressed up in wizard clothes… are you volunteering," she asked with her hands poised to do magic.

Edward smirked and used his vampire speed to restrain her hands. "I don't think so, Sunshine. Nice try though."

"I dunno, Edward… I think you'd look cute with mouse ears." As soon as she finished her sentence, Hera flashed away to the other side of the room and the vampire felt an ominous tingle on either side of his head.

"Hera!" His hands immediately flew up to where his ears were only to notice that his evil little mate had made them grow and reform into Mickey Mouse ears. "Put them back now, young lady!" Though he tried to sound stern, Hera was too busy laughing to be properly intimidated.

Soon enough the entire household was piled in Hera's room laughing at Edward. He caught his mate's thoughts, wondering if she should give him a tail and decided to disappear for a while.

The sound of his family laughing at his expense followed him outside.

* * *

"This is so amazing," Hera exclaimed as she and her family walked down the middle of Diagon Alley to buy her school supplies. They had visited the area before, of course, but not since Minister Longbottom had made so many changes. She smiled and waved as a tiny family of pixies zoomed past her head. "Hey… there goes Axil! He's in a few of my classes and is really nice."

Emmett squinted at the rapidly disappearing beings. "How can you tell them apart?"

The phoenix shrugged. "I recognized the mole on his right cheek."

She was oblivious to the astonished looks the vampires gave her as she saw someone else she knew from Ardaigh. "Oh my goodness! Keera!" Hera bounced up and down before flashing over to the young minotaur girl standing in front of the bookstore with what appeared to be her father. She jerked her head up as soon as her name was called and was suddenly engulfed in a hug by Hera.

"Hera," Keera greeted the phoenix warmly with a thick Spanish accent. "I'm so happy you're going to be a part of the program too! Papá, I'd like you to meet my friend Hera."

After a hearty round of introductions, the two families broke apart and continued shopping. The eleven-year-old glanced at Edward, who had been abnormally quiet since they'd arrived at the magical shopping district. He glared at her before focusing his gaze on a display of inkwells in the writing supplies store.

"Oh come on, Edward… you got your normal ears back, didn't you?" She tugged on his hand, causing him to level an irritated gaze on her.

"Yes, Hera," he replied icily, "but not before you forced me to endure having my photo taken by Emmett."

Hera snickered before hiding all sign of her humor… an impossible task when conversing with someone who can read your thoughts. She playfully growled at her mate. "Well it's not like you don't have a few embarrassing photos of me hidden away. What about the one you have of me streaking across the front yard?"

The bronze-haired vampire scoffed. "You were three… every family has naked baby pictures to use as a source of blackmail in the future." He grinned suddenly. "I much prefer the one I have of you when you got chicken pox." He danced out of her reach as she tried to smack him. "Did you know that calamine lotion really brings out your eyes?"

The other patrons of Scribbulus Writing Instruments looked up in alarm as an angry little phoenix chased a laughing vampire outside the shop.

* * *

"Well there it is," Rosalie said as the bright red train came into view. Each of them glared at it as if it were an evil monster about to devour one of their own.

Hera nodded and held tighter to her mother's hand. She had tried to be brave ever since making the decision to attend school on the campus of Hogwarts, but everything was starting to hit her. The little girl wanted to cry and scream… anything that would save her from being separated from her family.

Edward smiled at Esme before pulling the child away and crouching down to her level. "Hey… look at me, Sunshine." He pulled her chin up and gently tugged her bottom lip from between her teeth with a thumb before she could do any damage to it. She always chewed on her lip when she was nervous. "It's going to be okay, I promise," he reassured her. "Have I ever let anything bad happen to you since I found you eight years ago?"

The little girl shook her head, but looked far from comforted.

Edward smiled and lightly cuffed her chin. "You're going to see us every Friday after classes and won't have to go back until Monday before classes. That makes only four puny nights you'll be in your dorms… and who's going to be your roommate there?"

Hera gave her first smile since setting eyes on the steam engine. "Luna."

The vampire chuckled at his mate. "That's right… so those four puny little nights are going to be more like a slumber party than anything. And if anyone bothers you, all you have to do is flash to one of your teachers, right?"

The phoenix took a deep breath. "Yeah. The humans are going to be mean, aren't they?"

The telepathic vampire placed a calming hand on his mate's shoulder. "Some of them will be, but I'm sure you're going to make some really nice friends among them as well. You already have Neville on your side."

Suddenly the train whistled, causing Hera to jump. As the dwindling crowd of magical students began climbing onboard the magical vessel, Hera let out a sob and threw herself in Edward's arms. "I love you."

Edward smiled sadly and clutched his soul mate, wishing he could endure the pain of growing up once more just to spare her the trauma. "I love you too, Sunshine." He kissed her forehead and watched as she said goodbye to the rest of the family before boarding the train. He had no doubts that if vampires had been able to cry, they'd all be sobbing as they and Hera waved at each other through the compartment window as the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station.

It had taken every ounce of strength he had to not run along beside it as it carried his mate off into an uncertain future.

* * *

Hera glared at an older human boy as he shoved his way past her, completely uncaring that he had nearly knocked her down. If this is what the next few years would be like she was going to seriously hex some humans in the future. She vanished her wings, not to make herself appear human, but to save them from breaking while the other students pushed through to get to a compartment. A tiny tug in her hair made her look up to see Axil waving.

The tiny pixie male landed on her shoulder close to her ear so that his voice didn't get lost in the crowd. "Hey Hera! Luna and Sparks saved us a compartment… three doors on the right."

"Thanks Axe!" The phoenix followed her friend's instructions and was soon embraced by her best friend. "Luna! I'm so glad we're roomies!" She pulled out of the hug and happily greeted Sparks. He was a jinn in their year who was naturally adept at wielding fire. Though that could be because when he took his natural form he looked like a living flame. No one knew what his real name was because it was too hard to pronounce, but he had happily taken on 'Sparks' as a nickname when he came to Ardaigh.

The phoenix turned to the window once the final whistle sounded. It took her a second to locate the group of vampires waving at her, but she frantically waved back after spotting them. On either side of her were Luna and Sparks giving a last farewell to their own families. She had no idea where Axil flew off to, but Hera had no doubts that he was doing the same. None of the students participating in this program were without fear. Each of them were fully aware of the depths of bigotry they were soon to encounter, but at least they knew they could depend on the support of each other to see them through.

They were all in this together, after all.

* * *

Once they arrived at the school, Hera couldn't help but notice there had been no real mingling between the humans and non-humans. Halfway through the trip Neville had shown up to hug her and wish them well, but even he eventually left to seek some other friends. There was an interesting meeting between them and a set of redheaded twins who introduced themselves as Gred and Forge Weasley, "The most infamous pranksters since the Marauders," whoever they were. Then the happy-go-lucky boys zoomed out to find someone named Lee Jordan who was rumored to have snuck a tarantula onboard.

Hera couldn't wait to get to know that duo a little better.

The entire group of new students followed an amiable half-giant who called himself Hagrid to a series of magically-powered rowboats and found a seat. Axil chose to perch himself in Luna's blonde hair so as not to become accidently squished by one of his friends. Sparks teased the rest of them by threatening to set their craft on fire… a useless threat since he was the only one in their boat that couldn't fly, but Mr. Hagrid chastised him anyway.

They met up with Keera after the boats landed near the castle. Hera was greatly impressed with her first glance of Hogwarts. She assumed the large new-looking grey stone building near the lake was where the Ardaigh students would be located for the most part. There were many students who couldn't survive out of water, so the close proximity to the large lake would fit their needs perfectly.

Once the crowd of chatty students reached the weathered doors, they were met by both an older severe-looking witch who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall as well as their own beloved Deputy Headmaster, Professor Fredrickson. Wings fluttered and tails twitched when the Ardaigh students caught sight of someone familiar in these new and frightening surroundings. Luna and Hera exchanged an excited glance before turning their attention to the two before them.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen," Professor McGonagall said in a no-nonsense tone of voice, "If you will all follow me in two straight lines. I would like to see Ardaigh students on the right and Hogwarts students on the left. Professor Fredrickson will lead the Ardaigh students to their seats inside the Great Hall while the rest of you will wait to be sorted.

An obnoxious-sounding voice Hera remembered as belonging to that Malfoy kid she had injured a few years ago, echoed off the walls of the entryway in which they were gathered. "And why can't the animals be sorted too? Is it because they lack a mind complex enough to categorize?"

A few titters of laughter followed the pompous boy's statement. Professor McGonagall, however, proved then and there that she wasn't a witch to be crossed. "No, Mr. Malfoy. On the contrary, the majority of their minds are much too complex to be sorted by us, but thank you for that ill-mannered and extremely bigoted statement. Your future housemates can thank you for the ten point deduction from whichever house is unlucky enough to receive you as a member." She ignored his gasp of outrage and continued with, "I also believe congratulations are in order. You have just broken the record for earliest point deduction in the entire history of Hogwarts. This does not bode well for either your academic career or your future house's chances of winning the house cup at the end of the school year."

The laughter of the students was much more pronounced as the red-faced eleven-year-old was put in his place. Soon everyone was silenced as the Ardaigh students followed Professor Fredrickson into the vast hall. Just as Hera stepped through the doors she looked back and her gaze caught the bright blue eyes of her twin. Charlus quickly looked away.

Luna squeezed her hand in support, pulling a smile from her before they both turned their attention to the whispers and stares of the already seated Hogwarts students. The leprechaun never lost his grin as he seated his students at the fifth table set up for students in the hall. He grouped them by age with the youngest nearest to the long curved table on the dais at the front of the room where the teachers sat.

Hera shuddered when she caught sight of Albus Dumbledore. He didn't look nearly as flamboyant as he did the last time she saw him. The robes he wore this time were actually a tasteful pale blue with no clashing colors or moving patterns. Her attention moved quickly to take in the other professors sitting at the head table. She recognized a few of them from the main Ardaigh campus. Professor Taproot sat next to Professor Violet, both fairies looking just as prim and proper as always. To their right was a Dhampir that Hera thought may have been the advanced Runic Magics teachers for the upper years. She had no idea what his name was, but she'd heard no complaints. Sitting beside him was….

"No freaking way!" Hera blushed and immediately hid her face in her hands, startling Luna, who had been gazing at the enchanted ceiling ever since they had been seated.

"Hera? What's wrong?" The tinkling sound that always accompanied the haltija's voice was toned a little higher in her worry.

"Jasper."

Luna scrunched her face in confusion. "Your brother? What about him?"

The phoenix pointed blindly at the teacher's table. "He's sitting up there!" She groaned as she felt calming waves fall over her. Any hope she had previously had that she had mistaken some other vampire for her brother flew out the window. She dropped her head onto the table before her in mortification and waited for the sorting to start.

She was going to be down a brother by the end of the feast.

* * *

 

**Professor Whitlock**

Hera studiously avoided looking at the teachers' table once discovering that her brother was sitting there. She was beyond furious that Edward would do this to her, and she had no doubts that it was her mate that put Jas up to this. Luna's eyes had widened considerably when she confirmed that her best friend wasn't just imagining things and she kept glancing between the vampire with the honey blonde curls and the angry phoenix.

Suddenly everyone got quiet once Professor McGonagall led the first year humans up to the front of the hall where a rickety old stool and an ancient-looking hat had been placed. Hera was impressed with complexity of the magic woven through the artifact. Until seeing it with her own eyes, the phoenix didn't even know mind magics could be applied to an object, inanimate or otherwise, in such a way.

Once all of the students were in place, the magical hat began to belt out a song that was both funny and strange to Hera. It seems all of the human children were placed in one of four houses named after the founders of Hogwarts. The brunette's feathers ruffled in indignation. The act of separating students into competing houses would only serve to fuel rivalries. It was human nature to show fear and hatred to those who were different, and highlighting differences between the brave, studious, shrewd, and industrious students was just asking for fights to erupt between them.

Hera's wings suddenly drooped when a thought hit her. She looked down the table at the melting pot of magical races that made up her own beloved school. Perhaps instead of fighting amongst each other, the humans would instead band together to attack  **her**  brethren. They truly were the outsiders in this situation. Suddenly Jasper's presence wasn't so unwanted after all.

"Neville Longbottom!" Hera jerked her head up as her friend's name was called. She realized she had become lost in thought and subsequently missed the beginning of the sorting. Neville sat down with a nervous smile as McGonagall lowered the black hat onto his head. The cloth had barely touched his head when it screamed out "Gryffindor," causing the children sitting underneath the red and gold banner to break out in hearty applause. Hera added her own to the cacophony.

When Draco Malfoy was placed into Slytherin, Hera frowned in confusion. She certainly hadn't seen any evidence of a cunning mind in either the encounter at Gringotts or the incident in the entryway. Of course she also didn't consider him brave, smart, or hard working, so maybe the hat was forced to just pick one. Hera and Luna shared a gleeful look when the large hourglass representing Slytherin's tally of house points had moved from zero to negative ten as soon as the hat was removed from his head. Draco scowled all the way to his table.

Hera also clapped when Charlus was sorted into Gryffindor. She tuned out the rest of the proceedings since she didn't know anyone else well enough to form an opinion on where they were placed. As soon as Blaise Zabini took a seat at the Slytherin table with his peers, the hat and stool were carried off. Headmaster Dumbledore stepped up to a podium to address the crowd, a genial smile of welcome etched on his weathered face.

"My dear students, welcome to what will likely be our most monumental year ever here at Hogwarts! It gives me great pleasure to greet not only our own new crop of first years to this sacred institution, but also those joining us from Ardaigh Institute of Magic." Dumbledore's eyes met Hera's for a second before he quickly moved his attention elsewhere.

"I would like all of you to remember that neither I nor my staff will tolerate bigotry of any kind on this campus. Those of you who are unable to comply with this may find yourselves in search of a new school."

Suddenly smiling once more after having delivered that not so subtle threat, the old man clapped his hands together once. "Now, I have a few new faces among the staff to introduce to you… once I call your name, please stand."

Hera halfheartedly listened to the introduction of new teachers, with a few exceptions. Once Jasper Whitlock stood as the new History of Magic professor, she probably surprised her brother by cheering for him. She was still mortified by his presence, but he was her brother. The blonde vampire sat down with a shake of his head and a smirk. The next name called caused every ounce of happiness to quickly slip away. Deloris Umbridge… Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Hera never noticed her brother look at her in alarm, too busy exchanging a worried glance with Luna.

_~Flashback~_

_The one called McNair growled. "How should I know where we are? And the toad wouldn't dare screw with me. Besides, she hates filthy half breeds as much as we do. I'm telling you Hera Cullen has to be around here. Umbridge said she placed the ministry-grade tracking charm on the girl's bag the last time she went to visit those disgusting goblin vermin."_

_~End Flashback~_

Even though the two girls had never heard the Death Eaters mention a first name, they couldn't help but think that the squat woman was the Umbridge lady the goons had been referencing. Both girls' fears for what the school year would hold had just gone up a notch.

* * *

"Welcome to History of Magic… my name is Jasper Whitlock. You may refer to me as either 'Professor Whitlock' or 'Mr. Whitlock.' Any references to me being a 'bloodsucking leech' or 'filthy half breed' may result in you getting eaten." He smiled deviously as the students' levels of anxiety rose greatly. "In fairness to you, I should also point out that vampires have exceptional hearing."

He nodded as a Gryffindor first year girl thrust her hand into the air as if her life depended on getting his attention. "Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"Professor, I've read that if a vampire's eyes are amber it means they feed on animal blood. Doesn't that mean you don't eat people?"

Jasper wanted to roll his eyes in a human manner. Instead he answered the inquisitive girl. "Amber eyes only means a vampire hasn't fed from humans in recent history, and it  **certainly**  doesn't mean they are incapable of doing so."

"Now," he said just as the girl had opened her mouth to perhaps debate the dietary habits of his race, "I want you all to open your books to page 27." Jasper turned to write a name on the board. "We are going to be learning about perhaps the most influential figure in magical history… Myrddin Emrys, more commonly known as Merlin Ambrosius."

* * *

Hera listened and took careful notes as her brother passionately painted a verbal picture of the life of Merlin. Any anger remaining toward the blonde had disappeared when she saw how his amber eyes sparkled with purpose. It had never occurred to her how tedious playing non-magical humans could become after decades. It couldn't be easy to live an immortal life ostracized from the magical communities, always worried about being exposed and having to move.

She felt a bit guilty for giving him the cold shoulder during the opening feast. Hera had disappeared with her peers as soon as they were dismissed to go to their dorms even after she saw her brother trying to catch her attention. And now, after seeing him enthusiastically sharing his passion with a captive audience, she felt like such a heel.

Jasper paused for a second and glanced at her when he no doubt caught her sudden dip in emotions. He continued on with the lecture, but sent her happy feelings while doing so.

Hera felt so blessed to have him as brother.

* * *

"Wow," said a sandy-haired Gryffindor boy as Professor Whitlock called their first history lesson to an end. "I can't believe Merlin was responsible for constructing Stonehenge with the help of a giant!"

His black friend nodded. "And it was done as a burial place for that war hero… the muggles haven't even come close to the truth."

"Miss Cullen," Jasper said without looking up from the papers he was perusing, "Can I have a word with you for a moment?"

Hera nodded and told Luna to go on without her. Once the door was closed, the green-eyed little girl pounced on her brother. Jasper chuckled as the little arms wound around his neck. She clutched him so tightly that he wouldn't have been able to breathe had he been human. "I thought you were mad at me," he said with a light southern drawl.

"I was," she replied, her words slightly muffled as her face was resting in the crook of his neck, "but I got over it."

Jasper laughed outright and pulled away. "Good." He looked her in the eye with a suddenly serious demeanor. "Listen to me, Hera. I want you to stay away from that Umbridge woman. The negative emotions she emits are some of the worst I've ever encountered, and they spike every time she glances at the non-humans."

Hera nodded. "I already know to be careful. Luna and I think she's the one who sent the Death Eaters after me last year… one of them mentioned a toad woman named Umbridge." She grimaced. "I can't imagine there would be a lot of people fitting that description."

The vampire scowled with the memory. "When do you have Defense Against the Dark Arts with her?"

"Right after lunch."

Her brother steered Hera out of the room. "Okay. Come on… I'll walk you to your next class since I have a free period at the moment. I want a copy of your schedule for emergencies, okay Darlin'?"

Though the phoenix would normally have seen this as an intrusion, she was smart enough to know that Jasper didn't have a history of being overprotective. If he wanted to know where she was supposed to be at all times, you could bet he had a good reason for it. With that in mind she immediately pulled out her class schedule and magically copied it for her brother as they walked toward her first Potions lesson.

"So," Jasper asked as they waited for the staircase to move in place, "how'd I do?"

Hera beamed. "You were fantastic, Professor Whitlock!"

* * *

Despite being held behind by her brother, Hera was in her seat just before the professor entered the room in a frenzy. She knew two items of import from the first sight of the dour man. Firstly, this professor was not someone you wanted as an enemy. Secondly, he was in some serious pain. Hera's phoenix was screaming at her to heal the man's left arm.

If Emmett were here he'd say something funny like, "Your birdy sense is tingling." She smiled softly at the thought.

After a short introduction speech, Professor Snape began calling on students to answer questions based on the first chapter in their textbooks. Thanks to Edward teaching her good study habits, she was well prepared.

"Weasley! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape focused his attention on a wide-eyed red-headed boy sitting beside Charlus.

The freckled kid's face reddened as the same girl who questioned Jasper at the beginning of History thrust her hand in the air and began waving it around. He scowled. "How am I supposed to know?"

His disrespectful answer cost his house five points.

"Cullen! Same question."

Hera ignored the Granger girl who was now kneeling on the seat of her desk in a bid to get her hand even higher in the air, as if she thought the professor were too dimwitted to notice her eagerness to answer. "The Draught of Living Death, sir."

He nodded once. "Five points to Ardaigh." Finally focusing his attention on the bushy-haired girl, the teacher snapped out, "Five more points from Gryffindor for Miss Granger's complete lack of social decorum! If I wish for you to answer a question, I will call your name. I assure you that at no point in this class will I ever expect you to start bouncing around like an untrained simian!"

The phoenix felt a little sorry for the Granger girl, but she had sort of brought it on herself by acting a fool.

Thankfully, the rest of the class went a lot smoother and soon Hera had finished her first potion. The professor dismissed them after everyone had cleaned their workstations to his satisfaction. As the students began filing out, placing their completed potion samples on the teacher's desk on the way, Hera started feeling the urge to heal the stern professor rising up once more. The closer she came to him, the stronger the sensation became.

By the time she placed the vial down on the wooden surface, Hera was mortified to find herself moving around the desk. She closed her eyes as her hand reached out to grab Professor Snape's left arm against her will.

Hera could only pray she wouldn't get expelled over this.

* * *

 

**Defense Against the Dark Arts**

Severus Snape was exhausted. He was tired of teaching children who didn't want to learn, tired of constantly looking over his shoulder for those who would end his life, but most of all he was tired of the constant pain coming from his dark mark. Ever since he led the Order of the Phoenix to the Dark Lord's lair, where they attempted to destroy him, Severus had no hopes of ever being able to return to his duties as a spy. And in return for his betrayal, he was forced to suffer constant pain coming from his accursed dark mark. It was all he could do to get out of bed most days.

Lost in his depression, he didn't notice that one student had approached him until she was directly at his side. He had just opened his mouth to loudly berate the biological daughter of his once good friend when she did something that shocked him into silence. Hera Cullen, eyes closed and what looked to be a mixture of fear and acceptance on her face, reached out and placed her hand directly over where he knew the mark resided.

"Miss Cullen… have you completely taken leave of your senses?!" Severus had just tensed, preparing to jerk his arm from this impudent young girl's grip, when something happened that gave him pause. The pain was leaving him! It felt as though the phoenix had taken a hold of a large and painful splinter and was pulling it from his body. The sensation wasn't pleasant, but his mind recognized that once she was done with her task he would most likely suffer no longer.

As the child worked, the potions master noticed the small crowd of gawking students staring at the spectacle. Glaring as best he could under the unusual circumstances, Severus pointed at the door with his free hand. "Out! All of you!"

Thankfully his reputation ensured that not one person hesitated, though both the blonde haltija and Neville Longbottom looked beseechingly at him before exiting. Severus waved his wand toward the door. As soon as it slammed shut he felt the strong silencing wards slide into place. Then he waited.

Not long after closing the door, the snarky professor experienced what felt like a bubble popping under his skin followed by the euphoric sensation of being pain-free for the first time since the Dark Lord fell. He reached out to steady the phoenix when she wobbled.

Raising an eyebrow, Severus stared at the girl who looked up at him sheepishly. "And what, pray tell, caused you to accost me in my own classroom, Ms. Cullen?"

Blushing furiously, the green-eyed little girl quickly apologized. "I'm so sorry, Professor Snape! I have a healing gift and you were in pain… I couldn't control it!"

The dour man hastily raised a hand for silence. "Calm down, child. I will overlook this incident, but you must endeavor to learn restraint… it wouldn't do to run into the arms of your enemies simply because your creature demanded it. Now hurry up before you are late to your next class."

Looking much more reassured, Hera quickly thanked the professor and left. As soon as the door opened, Severus ignored the sight of his next class filling up the room. He ducked into the supply room and lifted up the sleeve covering his greatest shame. Had he not long ago mastered the art of hiding his emotions from the world, the cantankerous man would have wept in joy at the sight of the pale, unmarred skin. He smiled softly, saying only four words before putting on a stoic mask and leaving to teach the incompetent group of fourth years.

Inside the empty Great Hall, the newest hourglass containing the tally of house points for Ardaigh suddenly jumped up twenty points.

* * *

"You're breaking the dress code," an ostentatious voice interrupted Hera's explanation to Luna and Neville of what happened at the end of their first Potions lesson. She looked up to see that same Granger girl who had made a fool out of herself in front of Professor Snape.

"Excuse me," Hera asked, incredibly confused.

Hermione scoffed and gestured to hers and Luna's clothing. "You're both wearing trousers and the Hogwarts dress code clearly states that girls must wear skirts as part of their uniform."

Hera raised an eyebrow. "That may be, but we're Ardaigh students, and our code of dress clearly states that all flying creatures have to wear trousers... to protect our modesty," she added with a smile.

Despite Hera's attempt to keep the peace, Granger just scowled. "That's ridiculous! Your house may be listed as "Ardaigh" but you are obviously attending Hogwarts. I shall be complaining to Deputy Headmistress McGonagall about your lapse… good day!"

Luna, Neville, and Hera shared a perplexed look as the know-it-all stomped away to a desk on the other side of the room. From the looks on Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil's faces, they weren't happy to be sharing a table with her.

"She tries way too hard to fit in," Luna said as soon as Granger was out of earshot.

Neville scratched his head. "What do you mean? She seems to be working extra hard to get on everyone's bad side. Last night in the Gryffindor common room she not only berated Ron and Charlus because they were planning to pull a prank on Ron's brother Percy, but she warned Percy about what they were doing."

Luna tilted her head to the side as she pondered the wizard's statement. "Well, I didn't say she was trying to fit in with her peers. She values the opinions of authority figures much more than those who she could call friend."

Hera sighed as Professor Sprout entered the greenhouse levitating a chalkboard on a stand behind her. "Well, she's not winning  **me**  over with her attitude, that's for sure."

They stopped talking once the lecture began. Their teacher was a genial woman, who had a passion for her subject that rivalled Jasper's. Like the Potions Master, she decided to ask questions to the students, awarding points for correct answers. Fortunately for Hermione Granger, anyone who knew the answer was allowed to raise their hand, rather than wait for their name to be called. Much to Hera's surprise, she saw a scowl of displeasure grace the bushy-haired witch's face every time Hera answered a question.

That expression never seemed to be directed at any others in the class and the phoenix couldn't help but wonder what she'd ever done to Hermione that warranted this behavior. Perhaps she was imagining things. Out of the entire room of students, Hera, Neville, and Luna were the only ones besides Granger who raised their hands to answer the majority of the questions. Therefore, it was quite possible she was displeased with their entire table, seeing them as competition.

Whatever was her problem, she'd better back off unless she wanted to be transformed into something unpleasant.

* * *

"Professor Whitlock," called a disgustingly sweet voice behind him as Jasper made his way to the Great Hall for lunch. Even though the self-refilling goblets of animal blood were better than he had expected, he still missed the thrill of hunting his own meal. The virtual tidal wave of disgust and hatred washed over him, leaving no doubt as to who was trying to garner his attention. He stopped and turned just as Deloris Umbridge finally caught up to him.

"Yes, Professor Umbridge?" Jasper made sure to wipe all traces of displeasure from his face. It wouldn't be a very good tactical move to let the odious woman know he was on to her. And he certainly wasn't about to disclose any information about his gift. Instead, the vampire schooled his features to show nothing more than a polite interest.

"Forgive me for disturbing you, Professor," she began in a condescending tone, "but I couldn't help but notice your name is the same as one of the vampires who was arrested for murder around four years ago. I was simply wondering if you are the same… er… person?" The hot-pink clad woman smiled and fluttered her eyelashes, obviously going all out in a bid to conceal the deep wells of bigotry beneath her skin.

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "I am indeed, Professor, however if you are familiar with the case then surely you know that I and my family were proven to have committed no crime."

A girlish giggle echoed off of the walls. "Oh no, my dear vampire… I didn't mean to suggest that I thought you were guilty! I was just wondering if you were he because I knew Jasper Whitlock was the adopted brother of our savior Hera Cullen." She smiled widely. "I simply found this bit of information interesting is all. Well, if you'll excuse me, I have some things to take care of before lunch. Good day, Professor Whitlock!" She waved absently as she headed back the way she had come, taking her overwhelmingly negative emotions with her.

The blonde knew that, had he not been a vampire, his heart would have been beating rapidly in worry from that brief interaction. He had to figure out some way to nullify this threat before something happened to his baby sister. Forget facing Edward's wrath… he would sooner destroy himself than see that toad get her disgusting hands on Hera.

* * *

Hera and Luna managed to choke down some food at lunch despite their incredible worry about attending their next class with Umbridge. Jasper was worried too. Hera could tell, though she doubted anyone else would notice the signs. Her brother always slightly furrowed his brow when trying to come up with a strategic plan to get them out of whatever catastrophe they, (usually Emmett), had managed to stir up.

Despite his distracted appearance, Jasper still managed to send Hera feelings of love and happiness as she left with her peers to go to her Defense class. She met his amber eyes, giving him a smile of thanks.

Purposely choosing a seat at the back of the room, Hera vanished her wings and pulled out her textbook and some parchment. She wanted to keep from standing out as much as possible in this class. Her plan, therefore, was to keep her head down, hide her obvious magical creature traits, and only speak when spoken to. Hopefully this plan was enough to keep her safe.

The phoenix sighed and cast a nervous glance out the window. If Umbridge was still here at the end of this school year, Hera would most likely be returning to Ireland for the next one.

"Hem hem," Umbridge appeared at the front of their class, clearing her throat in the most bizarre manner. "Settle down, boys and girls," she said while casting a thinly-disguised look of contempt at the side of the room where the majority of Ardaigh students sat. "Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Here you will be taught all manner of curses which can be used to defend yourselves in these trying times."

The teacher had forgone the standard teaching robes, choosing to wear a hot pink cardigan and skirt combo. Alice and Rosalie would have pretended to throw up if they had seen this. Though she tried to come across as a dainty young woman, anyone with an ounce of common sense could see the festering derision behind her squinty little eyes.

"I will be teaching you many things, children. Here you will learn spells that will stop a rampaging werewolf permanently by turning his blood to silver. If a banshee is attacking you, from my class you will learn a spell to sever her vocal chords." Her chilling gaze settled on Hera. "And with one simple incantation, anyone of you could rip apart and burn an vampire before they could even think to scream."

She looked out at the silent classroom with interest. "Any questions?"

Hera noticed a lot of the Ardaigh students were gulping from fright. She wasn't sure if she was even going to make it to the end of the school year. Something was telling her to run away now and take Jasper with her.

* * *

 

To Be Continued


	7. A Schedule Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have decided, in order to make it easier for you guys, to wait until I'm done with the Hogwarts Arc (The Toad and the Bumblebee) before squishing everything into a single chapter as I've done with the first five. This should make it easier for you to keep up with the story without having to continually scroll down to figure out where the new chapter is hidden.
> 
> Also, I'd like to give a huge thanks to Hericus Creorca who left me a fabulous review full of delicious constructive criticism. I appreciate anyone who would take the time and effort to help me improve my stories, and I feel that these wonderful souls are often left feeling under-appreciated. Authors tend to be too close to their work to make out huge plot holes that leave their readers feeling confused, so I will gladly welcome the input of anyone offering guidance.

Edward was sitting on the couch in his room turning the pages of his photo album, smiling fondly down at his most precious memories. He brushed the surface of one where a three-year-old Hera was sound asleep on top of Jasper as he lay on the couch and flipped through the television channels. The blonde seemed not to care that one of the baby's wings was partially blocking his view of the screen. Another one was of Emmett holding the toddler after a bout of accidental magic had caused the large vampire to sprout a unicorn-like horn from his forehead. Always the most easygoing of them all, he had unashamedly grinned widely for the camera.

He chuckled as he caught sight of the three-year-old mooning the camera as she ran across the yard with Rosalie right behind her, carrying assorted pieces of the baby's clothing. Hera hadn't been a big fan of wearing clothes at that age and had the propensity to take them off at odd times during the day. He'll never forget the day the little girl had stripped down in the middle of the hospital when he had stopped by to see Carlisle for a few minutes.

Oh how the nurses and Carlisle had laughed at him when Hera had made Edward chase her into the crowded waiting room.

Next was of a surly little phoenix, aged seven, laying in a nest on the couch with bright red spots marring her delicate skin. The large patches of pink calamine lotion didn't do much to calm Hera's need to constantly scratch at the chicken pox. She would never know how much consideration her father gave to restraining her during that ordeal.

Turning the page, Edward started laughing at the sight of eight-year-old Hera standing on top of her messy bed with a hairbrush clutched in her hand as if it were a microphone. He had snuck up on her to forever capture the sight of her belting out "A Whole New World" from her then favorite Disney movie, "Aladdin" as it played on her stereo. After capturing the photo, Edward had put down the camera, grabbed his own pretend microphone, and began singing Aladdin's part of the song. Never one to stay mad for long, his mate had jumped back into the song almost immediately and the two had collapsed onto her bed in laughter afterwards.

There were three snapshots lined up a few pages later showing Hera after getting her three Krav Maga belts. His favorite was the last one, taken by Esme, of his ten-year-old mate proudly wearing her newly received green belt. She was flexing her muscles while he, Carlisle, and the others lay on the ground at her feet, posing as her unconscious victims. The last photo he revisited before shelving the album was one Alice had taken of the two of them at Cedar Point last summer right after Edward had talked her into riding with him on Millennium Force roller coaster. The poor phoenix was visibly terrified in the picture, clinging tightly to her mate's hand. You could just make out Jasper and Rosalie at the edge, the latter wearing a furious expression.

Rosalie was even more protective of Hera than he was.

_**Flashback** _

" _I don't think I'm tall enough yet, Edward," Hera said as she stared up at the blue steel track of the giant roller coaster._

_Edward knew from her thoughts she didn't really believe that. Hera was terrified of going on the ride and was simply grasping at straws. It wasn't the height of the coaster or even the speed that made her wary. The phoenix loved soaring into the sky using her own wings, and she's been zipped around by vampires most of her life. It was the lack of control that frightened her. Hera didn't want to be strapped down and forced to be at the mercy of someone else. The vampire knew in his heart that once Hera got on the ride she would love it, and that's what made him push her to try._

_He crouched down to be at her level. "You are tall enough, Sunshine. Jasper checked to see what you'd be allowed to ride before we even boarded the plane." Edward smiled when Hera started trying to think up other reasons to skip the ride. "Hera, I'm going to be right beside you the entire way. Do you honestly think there's anything that could happen that I wouldn't be able to get us out of?"_

_Hera stared as the next group of passengers screamed as gravity sent them hurtling down the first steep drop. She turned back to her mate and glared. "You promise you won't let anything bad happen?"_

_The vampire decided not to point out that Hera could simply flash out of danger should the cars jump the track in some freak accident. Instead, he nodded solemnly. "I swear on my honor. At the first sign of trouble I'd have you out of there in a second."_

_**End Flashback** _

Edward stared out of his window without really noticing the view. Protecting Hera had become second nature to him over the years. It had been so easy to look that little girl in the eye and promise to keep her safe because he knew without a doubt that he'd do anything to honor that vow. But how in the world was he supposed to protect his mate when she was so far away from him for days at a time? Sure Jasper was with her, but he could only do so much before his other obligations got in the way. The vampire sighed despondently.

Four nights without laying eyes on his mate was four nights too many.

* * *

After Defense Against the Dark Arts let out, the Ardaigh students all but ran back to the safety of their building. Luna and Hera held on to each other's hands so tightly that it was amazing that neither lost circulation. Robert, who was a dhampir, had been trembling ever since Umbridge mentioned the curse to kill vampires. Hera latched onto his hand as well in order to give him some measure of comfort. Keera followed the phoenix's example and grabbed his other hand. The sandy-haired boy smiled gratefully at the two girls.

"What do we do," asked Luna worriedly.

Keera kept nervously glancing at the doors as if expecting Umbridge to burst in at any moment and shoot spells at them. "We should tell someone!" Her Spanish accent was a little stronger due to the fright they had all experienced. "That woman is teaching how to kill us! I worry we will be victims of the humans as they practice those awful spells on us!"

"Keera's right," Hera said. She pulled Luna and Robert toward Deputy Headmaster Fredrickson's office. He had told all of his students to come to him immediately with any problems. The others followed close behind.

Robert frowned. "Shouldn't we wait until after school lets out first? We're going to be late to our next class."

Luna shook her head. "No, Robert. I think Professor Fredrickson needs to know as soon as possible. That horrible woman could have another class full of Ardaigh students right now."

Thankfully the leprechaun was seated behind his desk as the group was allowed entry. He looked up with a genial smile, which quickly turned to a frown of concern when he caught sight of the terror painted on all of their faces. "What's happened," he asked bluntly.

Hera, who had become the unofficial spokeswoman of the group, outlined the basics of Professor Umbridge's macabre introductory speech. She relayed everything she could remember and other students added various other things that they had caught.

Fredrickson's face soon turned red in anger, though none of it was expressed in his voice. "I see." He conjured enough chairs for all of his students before moving back to his desk. "Have a seat, children, while I send a message out."

The kids all followed their beloved professor's instruction, feeling so much safer in his presence. A few minutes passed before they felt their identification badges buzz against their chests. Each of them reached in to pull out the lanyard which had their picture, name, age, and creature on the front of the attached badge. The back was blank and could be used by their professors to send messages either to an individual or group.

The missive that the leprechaun had just sent out read, "All students scheduled to meet with Professor Umbridge report to Deputy Fredrickson's office during the allotted time. Thank you."

Giving the children his undivided attention once more, he asked them what class they were supposed to be attending at that moment. Thankfully they were all scheduled to be in Runic Magics with Professor Brenner. She was a very bubbly dryad and wasn't likely to get snippy about them being late like some of the other teachers.

"Alright. You lot get along to class, then. I'll send word ahead o' you letting your professor know you've been with me. Oh!" He turned toward them again before they reached the door. "I'm very proud o' you all for coming to me about this matter. Now get!" He smiled fondly as he waved them away once again.

* * *

"This is completely unacceptable!" Ardaigh's headmaster had made a special trip to Scotland when his deputy had apprised him of what had been said by one Deloris Umbridge during class. He had worried about this ever since giving Minister Longbottom the go ahead. Once all the students had been told not to attend the horrid class he had demanded an emergency faculty meeting.

All of the teachers from both schools were now seated around a large round table inside the Hogwarts castle.

"Headmaster Durham," Dumbledore implored, "I'm afraid this has all been a misunderstanding!" He gestured to a squat woman dressed head to toe in pink. "Deloris never once threatened any of your students in that class… she was merely referencing spells the students could utilize to protect them against those who would attack them."

Delmar Hopkins, the dhampir hired to teach Advanced Runic Magics, scoffed. "So tell me, Headmaster, will the children be learning curses to slit the throats of human attackers as well? Will your professor be teaching them how to boil the blood or rip apart those who don't happen to be creatures?" He settle a glare on the Defense professor. "The vast majority of wizards have a need to vocalize their spells, so one could argue that severing vocal chords would be just as handy in a fight against a wizard as a banshee."

"This is preposterous," Umbridge said. "I was hired to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, and this is the way it has been taught ever since my parents were in school!"

Jasper Whitlock, who Vance knew to be the big brother of Hera Cullen, spoke up for the first time that night. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't the point of all of this to get away from the archaic stance that all magical creatures are evil?" He shifted in his seat, an intentional move to help put the humans more at ease. "Barring the first years, for obvious reasons, all my human students know about history is goblin rebellions. They're probably all terrified that they're going to be decapitated every time they set foot in Gringotts to handle their finances."

"Excellent point, Professor Whitlock," Fredrickson chimed in from his elevated seat. "Let's put aside the horrid subject matter for the moment. I want to know if you are even qualified to teach Ardaigh students this subject, Professor Umbridge."

The woman in question gasped in outrage. "I assure you that I am more than qualified to teach this class!"

"That's not what I asked!" The leprechaun smacked his hand on the table. "The terrified group of eleven-year-olds that came into my office visibly trembling, explained in detail what happened in your classroom. They outlined the spells you referenced. I want to know, should we ever become crazy enough to  **want**  our students to learn them, are you qualified to teach these spells to magical creatures who are proficient in both wandless and wordless magic? Would you know how to compensate for each race's strengths and weaknesses well enough so that they can all learn the same spells? For instance, Professor Umbridge, would you know how to instruct a pixie how to battle an infestation of bundimun without putting himself at risk of death?"

Umbridge glanced at an uncharacteristically quiet Headmaster Dumbledore and began to flounder. "Well… I was never… that is, I was never told that I would need to know such things."

Headmaster Durham turned to Fredrickson. "Why are our students even  **in**  this class? And what other useless subjects are they taking?"

The leprechaun shrugged. "When the course was outlined to me I was under the impression it was more of a physical defense class like the one Cooper was wanting to put together. I take full responsibility for the oversight, Headmaster." He took a sip of his now cold tea before reheating it with an absent wave of his hand. "The only other courses we have the two schools sharing at this time are Potions, History of Magic, and Herbology. We're looking into merging the Arithmancy and Runic Magic classes in the future, but all of our students are currently at a much higher level than their human peers."

Vance hummed in thought before turning back to the other teachers. "What of Potions? I trust that the curriculum for that class will not bring my children nightmares for years to come?"

A dour-looking wizard cleared his throat, bringing everyone's attention to him. "No, Headmaster Durham. As I've informed Deputy Headmaster Fredrickson, once Minister Longbottom informed us of the motion to bring our two schools together I rearranged my lesson plans in order to cover a wider variety of potions that have proven to be beneficial to the majority of magical beings." The professor passed the satyr headmaster a sheaf of parchment. "These are the potions my students will be learning this year, broken down by years. While I am aware that a portion of these elixirs may affect some races adversely, the students are made well aware of the dangers of consuming a potion without first researching whether or not it is toxic to their species."

Umbridge scoffed. "Why aren't you harassing  **him**? He's teaching the children to brew potions that most of them can't even use!"

With barely concealed contempt, the potions professor answered the odious woman. "I assure you, Madam, that anyone who applies themselves in  **my**  class will leave school with the fundamental skills needed to enter into a wide variety of careers showcasing potions. That is what we are working towards, is it not?"

"So it's okay for you to guide future healers and Potions Masters, but it's a crime for me to do the same for the children who may want to become aurors upon graduation?" She rolled her eyes. "I fail to see the difference between our classes."

With a sneer, the dark-haired wizard snapped out, "The difference is I'm not teaching my students how to  **kill**! What's next on your agenda, Professor Umbridge… the unforgivables? Horrid curses such as the ones you proposed to  **eleven-year-olds** , no less, should be taught strictly in the Auror Academy, where the students have fully-developed minds and can better understand the consequences of using them improperly!"

Vance nodded. "Thank you, Professor…?"

"Snape, sir. Severus Snape."

"Thank you Professor Snape. I'll look over your syllabus later, but it sounds like you have your classes well thought out." His pointed ear twitched in annoyance as he focused on Headmaster Dumbledore. "My children will no longer be taking Defense Against the Dark Arts, Headmaster, for obvious reasons. I'm satisfied that the other classes shared between our schools are acceptable, but I will be asking Minister Longbottom to take a closer look at what exactly Hogwarts is teaching its students."

He cast a glance at Umbridge, whose face was rapidly turning red in indignation. "I think he will be most interested to know that some professors might be undermining his efforts to bring peace to us all, unintentionally or not."

With that said, the meeting was deemed closed and the teachers soon went on their way. Umbridge stomped out of the room like a surly teenager, causing Vance to shake his head. Hiring that woman to instruct during Minister Longbottom's regime could only bite Albus Dumbledore on his backside.

"Headmaster Durham," a voice called out before he left the room. The satyr turned to see Professor Whitlock rapidly approaching and smiled genially at the vampire.

"Professor Whitlock! What can I do for you?"

The blonde ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know if it's allowed, but I was wondering if I could have a word with one of your students… Hera Cullen? She skipped dinner and I'd like to make sure she's okay after taking that woman's class."

Vance chuckled and placed an arm around the History of Magic professor, leading him out of the room and toward Ardaigh's building. "Since it's well before curfew and you're her brother, I see no reason to disallow it. Though it is typically frowned upon for a professor to meet with students for non-academic purposes, we do make exceptions for immediate family."

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

 


End file.
